Love Always Wins
by catchmekarma
Summary: Modern Day Clexa! I'm so sorry for taking so damn long to update. Forgive me? Anyways, I'll try to keep updating until I run out of things to say. Thanks for reading. I hope y'all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Always Win**

My name is Clarke Griffin in case you were wondering. Being sixteen isn't rough but it also isn't easy either. With this new age comes new responsibility. Our parents expect so much of us, but especially my mom. She's a well known doctor and expects me to do the same. Everyone expects me to follow in her footsteps, but I have different plans though. My dad died when I was 10, and I'll admit it's been hard. Alcohol is been a no-no for me because of his death. Someone decided that even though they were two times over the drinking level of alcohol that they were perfectly fine to drive home. My dad had worked a little late that night, and while he was driving home that bastard swerved into his lane and hit him head on. My dad died, the man that hit him had a few bumps and bruises. I've noticed that in these cases the drunk driver typically doesn't get too hurt while the person they hit ends up in critical condition fighting for their life or they die. It's not fair. That's why when I go to parties, I'm the DD. I couldn't live with myself if I allowed my drunk friends to drive home and kill someone else or themselves.

So it's the first day of junior year at Polis High. High school hasn't been hard, but it feels like every year we learn the same thing again and again. Only in English we read different books, science is the same but they dig a little deeper, and history just expands. Luckily I play sports to keep me busy. With sports comes friends. My two best friends I've known my entire life and we all play the same sports. I couldn't ask for better friends if I'm being one hundred percent honest. Octavia Blake is my fearless, crazy friend. Raven Reyes is my independent, fiery friend. I don't know where I'd be without these two. They make everyday interesting, that's for damn sure.

" **Hey Clarke! Are you ready for our junior year?!"** Octavia screams in my ear. How the hell is she so peppy this early?

" **O, you know I love you, but do you have to be so cheery?"** I'm sure I'm making a face.

" **Umm, yeah! Who else will supply the pep in our group? You and Raven look miserable when we're not on the field or hanging out outside of school."**

" **O, that's because this place is miserable. You and Clarke are the only reasons I get out of bed to come here."** Raven says while yawning.

" **Ugh, whatever lame-os. Let's go to homeroom!"**

So school isn't my favorite if that wasn't obvious enough. At least Raven and I are on the same page. I'm really dreading school. For whatever reason when we started high school we thought taking AP classes was a great idea. I mean sure it looks good on a college application, but it's more work than necessary. Somehow the three of us are in the top 10% of our class. Don't ask me how that happened. I mean Raven is insanely smart. She got the highest grade in Chemistry and Spanish last year. O took the highest grade in Trigonometry, and I got the highest grade in English and History. We don't have to take PE because we're on the Volleyball and Softball teams. Last year we took all took Drama together and that was a blast. We were even in a play. It was a ton of fun. This year we're taking Dance for one of our electives. Electives are like the only classes we all get together. How lucky right?

" **I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump you. Please accept my apology."** Who is this girl? At least she gave me a hand getting up off the floor she just pushed me down onto.

" **It's okay. Thanks for helping me up."** Now we're eye level, and she has incredible eyes. Oh my God, please don't let me be blushing right now.

" **I'm Lexa. Lexa Woods. Again, I'm so sorry."**

" **I'm Clarke Griffin. Please stop apologizing. I'm seriously okay. No harm, no foul."**

" **Clarke! What the hell…Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were preoccupied."** Octavia says with a wink. This girl is killing me.

" **I was just leaving. Clarke, I'm sorry again."** She says as she walks away quickly.

" **Griffin, who's the hottie?"**

" **You guys suck! She's hot though huh?"**

" **Ooooh, does Clarky have a crush?"** Octavia says as she high fives Raven. It's no secret that I like the ladies, but do they have to tease me?

" **Whatever. I'm going to class. See you guys in dance class?"**

" **Yup!" "See you there princess."** They both wink and walk to their classes.

Physics is hard. Why the hell did they give me Physics first thing in the morning? I'm definitely going to need tutoring from Raven. Oh, and I'm pretty sure I saw that Lexa girl in the back of the room. I sit in the front so I can focus, but she definitely had my attention. Ugh, well at least I have English second period. My favorite part of my day aside from lunch time and practice. Since it's the first week of school volleyball will have try-outs just to see if we need any additions to the team. That's always fun. I wonder who will be trying out this year. Okay, time to focus on class.

" **Hey Clarke."** No way, we have two classes together. That's good and bad.

" **Hey. It's Lexa right?"** Way to sound not so creepy Clarke.

" **Yeah. I'm really sorry about earlier."**

" **Seriously, please stop apologizing. I'm totally fine. Hey were you in AP physics last period?"**

" **Yeah that was me. I thought I saw you in the front row. Why'd you choose that seat?"**

" **I always sit up front so I can focus better."**

" **Oh, that's smart. I should probably do that in this class. English is my worst subject."** She says as we sit down beside each other in the front row.

" **I took the highest grade in AP English last year. If you're bad at English, why are you in AP?**

" **I didn't say I was bad. Juts that it's my worst subject. I just wanted a reason to sit next to you."** I'm sure I'm definitely blushing now.

" **Alright class. No more talking. My name is Miss Armstrong, but you can call me Miss A. Let's get started."**

English was great. I already did the readings for this class. Now it's time for dance class. This should be interesting. O, Raven and I aren't bad dancers at all, but we've never done choreography except when we play the dance games on the kinect. Whatever though, this is going to be so much fun!

" **Ray, Clarky! Are you guys totally ready to kill this dance class? Hey isn't that the girl you were talking to earlier?"**

" **Oh yeah. Hey Lexa!"** I shout across the locker room trying to get her attention. Which I totally do by the way.

" **Three classes in a row? This must be my lucky day."** She says walking over to us. Oh that smile will be the death of me.

" **Wait you're taking dance? So are me and my friends."** I say pointing at Raven and Octavia while they wave at her.

" **Hi! I'm Octavia!"** She says excitedly while holding her hand out to shake Lexa's.

" **I'm Lexa, and yes I am taking dance. I'm the clumsy one who bumped your friend to the floor by accident earlier this morning."** She says taking Octavia and the Raven's hand.

" **I'm Raven. I'm sure it was Clarke's clumsiness, not yours."** I couldn't help but give dirty looks to her. Lexa must've noticed.

" **I assure you, it was my clumsiness. Well I better go change before class starts. See you ladies in there. Clarke."** She is so cute, it's not fair.

We all decided to stay in a group and stretch before our teacher showed up. Lexa was helping me while O helped Raven. It's so nice having four people in the group instead of three. I'm fairly certain that Octavia and Raven are more than just friends, but I hate assuming anything.

" **Alright class! I hope you all are ready for dance class! My name is Miss Morris-Rivera, but you can call me Teach for short. Alright everybody partner up, we're learning the Waltz first."** Our dance teacher oddly looks a lot like Brittany from that one singing show. Glee or something like that. How weird.

" **Hey Clarke, do you maybe want to be partners?"** She asks me looking down at the ground. **"It's okay if you already have someone to be partners with."**

" **Of course I'll be your partner. I was actually going to ask you but I got a tad caught up in my thoughts."**

" **Really? I mean cool. I guess we better start."**

Dance class was a lot of fun. The waltz was rather simple. So that's what we'll be doing all week then on Friday the best partnership gets extra credit. I'm pretty sure Lexa and I will be winning that extra credit. Raven kept stepping on O's feet and the rest of the class wasn't really interested in the dance. Lexa was an amazing leader though. We clearly have some kind of chemistry between us. This will be an interesting year I think. I'm still super pumped for volleyball.

" **Clarke? Are you not going to eat lunch?"** I forgot I was still in the locker room. Silly me.

" **Oh hey Lexa. Yes I am. Caught up in my thoughts again."**

" **You seem to do that a lot. What were you caught up thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?"**

" **I don't mind at all. I was just thinking about volleyball try-outs."**

" **Oh, you're trying out? So am I!"**

" **Oh, no I'm on the team. Varsity. So is Octavia and Raven. So you're new or just decided junior year was the right time to try out?"**

" **Oh that's cool. No I'm new."**

" **I thought I had never seen you around. Where are you from?"** I ask as we enter the cafeteria. I see O and Ray making kissy faces at me. I just roll my eyes and walk their way.

" **I'm from DC. I went to TonDC High. Go grounders."** She says with a small chuckle.

" **That's really cool. Hey, do you want to sit with me and my friends?"**

" **Yeah, I'd really like that."**

" **So I just want to apologize now. They can be a little inappropriate and a little weird."**

" **It's okay. I can handle it."** Did she just wink at me?

" **Hey guys, are you okay with Lexa eating lunch with us?"**

" **Uhh yeah!"** Raven says as she grins at me.

" **Totally Clarky. Hi Lexa."** Why do I get the feeling these two are up to something?

Well lunch was interesting to say the least. Here's a quick recap. Raven was flirty with Lexa. Octavia left lunch early a little mad after Raven's flirting started. Lexa looked incredibly uncomfortable. When Raven asked Lexa if she was interested in me, she spilled her water on herself. I felt so bad because it looked like she peed herself. Raven is such an ass. Ugh.

" **I'm so sorry Lex. I didm;t think she'd take it that far."**

" **It honestly didn't bother me Clarke. Although I feel as though Octavia was upset because Raven pretended to flirt with me. Are they dating?"**

" **No, they're not. It sure comes off that way though."**

" **So I know it's really forward especially since we only just met, but would you like to exchange numbers maybe?"**

" **Of course. I have no problem with that. Here, give me your phone."** I say and she hands me her phone. I put my number in her phone under "Cute Blonde" and then call my own phone so I have her number too.

" **Here ya go Lex. I think you'll know it's me when I text you."** I say with a wink then I leave the bathroom.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Except Lexa and I had every class together. It's going to be a good year. Now it's time for try-outs. I'm kind of nervous for Lexa. I want her to make it. How awesome would that be? Except then she'd have to deal with Ray and O more than anyone should have to.

" **Okay ladies, gather round me please. Welcome to volleyball try-outs. All of my returning varsity players please stand and line up on the baseline. Okay, those of you still here will try-out for a position and will be placed on JV or Varsity or be cut based on skill level, attitude, heart and of course hustle. The first cut will be at the end of tonights try-out. Good luck ladies!"**

I watched Lexa the entire time. She was phenomenal. She'll definitely be on Varsity as a starter. Even Ray and O looked impressed. I wonder how long she's been playing? Finally time to go home and shower then sleep.

" **See ya tomorrow Clarky!"**

" **Good night O. Ray do you need a ride or are you catching a ride with O?"**

" **Umm, O is gonna drive me. See you tomorrow Princess."** She says winking. There's gotta be something going on there.

" **Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight. Oh and you're really good. I can see why you and your friends are returning varsity players."**

" **Hey Lexa. You were pretty impressive yourself. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll make varsity."**

" **You really think so?"**

" **I really, really do. Anyways, I'm pretty tired and need to get home to eat and shower. I'll text you later?"**

" **Definitely. Have a good night Clarke. Drive safe."**

" **Good night Lexa."**

The drive home was smooth. Mom even had me a warm plate of food. She knows how much I love Mexican food. She really is the best mom. I just wish she didn't have work so much. I know she's doing night shifts now so she can attend my games, but it still sucks.

Showers always feel perfect after practice. I wonder if Lexa is still up? It's only 9:30. Won't hurt to text her. I won't come off as desperate or weird right? Am I really arguing with myself over this right now?

 _To Lexa: Hey Lexa :) 9:31pm_

 _From Lexa: Umm I'm assuming this is Clarke? At least I hope so because I don't know any other cute blondes. 9:34pm_

 _To Lexa: So you think I'm cute huh? 9:40pm_

 _From Lexa: Well yeah. I don't think there's anyone at school who doesn't think you're cute. 9:42pm_

 _To Lexa: I can think of a few but that's irrelevant. What's important is you think I'm cute. 9:43pm_

 _From Lexa: I think it's only fair that get to pick my name for your phone since you picked your name in mine. 9:45pm_

 _To Lexa: I think that's fair. So what'll be? 9:47pm_

 _From Lexa: How about commander because I'm BA. 9:50pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Hmm okay, I can work with that. You're so not a BA. 9:53pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: I totally am. Anyways, I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow pretty lady. :) 9:55pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Super BA. Sweet dreams, commander. ;) 9:58pm_

At least I can rest easy knowing I may have a chance with her. I'm happy and excited and can't wait to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting at a new school is never easy for anyone. It's even harder when you have no parents. I was living in a foster home. It was horrible, but at the start of summer I was contacted by a man who claims to be my uncle. I've never heard of him, but he claims to be my uncle, and I'm not going to argue over it. Anything to get me out of that wretched foster home. Anyways, my name is Lexa Woods if you hadn't figured that out yet. I am from DC, but since I moved in with my Uncle Gustus I now live in Polis. Today is my second day of junior year at this new high school in this new city with all of these new people.

My Uncle Gustus is an interesting man. He's single with no kids. Dude is in his forties, maybe fifties and he takes no interest in anyone. It's weird because he's a really big guy. Like 6'2" maybe 6'3" almost 300lbs, but one of his favorite hobbies is knitting. I'm not judging, it just took me by surprise is all. He seems very caring and loving. He's incredibly protective too. He's pretty good at braiding hair though. He should be with how long his hair and beard are. I'm just glad to be in the care of family instead of that horrible foster home. It wasn't even a home. Just a place they could collect a check.

Back home I didn't really make friends. Living in foster home, you learn to not trust anyone. People betray you, stab you in your back, and lie straight to your face. They act like they care when in all actuality they could care less about you. Life is rough and it's painful, but the experiences are what build us. So I learned at a young age to keep my heart guarded and my walls built high. Unfortunately, I think those walls will come down much sooner than later.

Yesterday morning I was looking for my homeroom when I bumped into the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Not only did I just bump into her though, oh no, I pretty much shoulder checked her to the ground. On accident of course. You should've seen her eyes. I've never felt a connection like this with anyone, especially not my first time meeting them. Anyways, so I got a little bold and asked her for her number. Would you believe she put her number in my phone under the alias of "Cute Blonde". Can't blame her for that though.

" **Hello Lexa."** I think her name is Raven? Damn I should've paid more attention.

" **Umm hello."**

" **I'm Raven in case you forgot."** Nailed it. **"So I want to know what your intentions are with my girl Clarke?"**

" **Oh I don't really have any. I just met her yesterday, so yeah."**

" **Look if you like her, it's totally cool. But just so you know, if you hurt her I will end you. Got it?"** That is one evil smirk.

" **Loud and clear boss."** I say as she turns and walks towards Clarke's other best friend, Octavia if I'm not mistaken. I'm pretty sure Octavia and Raven are more than friends. I don't know any friends who are so possessive with their friends. Raven always has her arm around Octavia, and yesterday when Raven was clearly joking with the flirting, Octavia got pissed and left the table. I wonder if they know how terribly obvious they are? I'll have to ask Clarke about this later.

" **Hey there, Commander."** God that smile.

" **Hello cute blonde. How did you sleep last night?"** I probably look like the world's biggest dork with how wide my smile is. Oh well.

" **Hmm I slept well. How about you?"**

" **Yeah I huh slept pretty good too."**

" **That's good. I guess I better go find my seat in the front of the classroom. See you after class, Commander."** Ugh that wink. She's killing me, and I'm much too young to die.

Why is physics so boring? It's not hard for me to understand, just hard for me to pay attention when that teacher has such a monotone voice. I probably looked like a creeper staring at the back of Clarke's head all class. Now i get to sit next to her in English. Then dance with her in dance class. I'm so glad we are taking that together. I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else. The Waltz was so much fun yesterday. I've never danced a day in my life, but I thought it would be fun for me and maybe I could make new I have. Well one anyways. Clarke was a great dance partner too. She said I was a good lead for the dance. The teacher said extra credit will be given to the best partnership. Obviously that'll be me and Clarke. I'm more worried for when we get into the hip hop stuff. I wonder if anyone else happened to notice that our teacher looks a lot like Brittany from the show Glee?

" **So Lexa, you ready for try-outs tonight? You were amazing last night!"**

" **O, calm down. I know it's lunch time, but damn. Chill out."**

" **I'm sorry, I'm just excited for this season. I think we could actually win state."**

" **Yeah I think I'm ready for try-outs. You guys were incredible by the way. It's like you have been playing together for forever."**

" **Yeah well that's what happens when you grow up together and end up enjoying the same sport and each other's company."** Raven is kind of snarky. I like it, I think we'll be good friends.

 **"Ray be nice."** See there's another terribly obvious sign that they are more than friends. Why is Octavia stroking Raven's arm?

 **"Fine. But honestly I think you'd make a great addition to our team. Better?"**

 **"Much Better. Hey Clarke!"**

" **Ugh hey guys. Hi Lexa. so bright and early this morning when my mom got home from the hospital, she asks me if I've started looking into colleges so I can decide where I want to go. Junior year just started!"**

" **Is she okay? Your mom I mean. You said she was in the hospital."**

" **Oh yeah, she's a doctor."** Way to look stupid Lexa. Real smooth buddy. Saved by the bell. Thank God.

The rest of the day went really well. Clarke and I talked a bit more. I'm just really excited for this try-out. I played volleyball at my old high school, but they weren't very good. This team looks like they're amazing. I even looked up their record from last year. They went to state, but were bumped out of the tournament during the semi-finals. My school lost all but three games I think. It'll be nice to be on a winning team for once. All I've got to do is show them why I deserve to be on this team, Easier said than done right?

" **Hey Commander. You did great tonight! Only two more nights of try-outs."**

" **Thanks Clarke. I'm excited. I'd be fine with JV or Varsity honestly."**

" **Oh, you'll be varsity."** Now Raven is being nice?

" **Ray butt out. Lexa and I are having an A, B conversation, so C your way out of it."** Awe she's so cute. Raven doesn't look very pleased with that comment though. Oh well.

" **Ugh rude Clarke. Hey O, you ready to go?"**

" **Yeah ba..Ray I am. See you guys later!"** I'm pretty sure she was about to call Raven babe. Why don't they just come out? This school seems pretty gay friendly. I mean I haven't seen anyone pick on the two gay guys I saw holding hands in the hallway earlier.

 **"Bye guys. Drive safe. I'll text you guys later. Ray, I definitely need tutoring in physics."**

 **"I got you boo. We'll study this weekend yeah?"**

 **"Alright see ya tomorrow! Bye O!"**

 **"Bye Clarky!"**

" **Can I ask something without being too nosey?"** I hope she doesn't think I'm some weirdo.

" **Shoot Commander!"** Just don't shoot me.

" **Are Octavia and Raven dating?"** Why is she giggling?

" **Mmmm, you know I've been wondering that myself lately. I knew they got closer over summer, especially since Lincoln dumped Octavia and joined the army. And Raven was interested in this guy Finn, until she found out he was dating two girls at once. I haven't asked them though. I just figure they'll tell me when they're ready."** And there's that smile again.

" **You're a pretty great friend. So, are you single? Not that I'm asking. Well I am asking, but I'm not asking. But I am asking…."** Way to look stupid again.

" **Woah Commander, calm down. It's a simple question that has a simple answer. Yes I am very much single. Are you?"** She's single! Yes!

" **Yeah I am. I've only dated one person, and that lasted like a week. I wouldn't even call it a relationship."**

" **Oooooh what was his name?"** That's cute, she thinks I'm straight. Oh crap. I thought she was flirting with me, she's straight.

" **Oh, um her name was Costia. It was last year. A short fling, she decided girls weren't her thing. She was my first kiss"**

" **I haven't dated anyone. I've kissed a few people though. Nothing good though. Well, time to head home. Text me later?"**

" **Oh yeah I will."**

Well today went really well until I asked Clarke if she was single. I'm so stupid to think that she'd ever be interested in me. Maybe she's just a really flirty person. Not like a slut or anything. Not that being a slut is a bad thing. Do your thang, no judgement from me. I should probably apologize for being nosey. Ugh.

 _To Cute Blonde: Hey I just wanted apologize for getting into your business earlier. 9:00pm_

 _From Cute Blonde: You weren't being nosey. So stop apologizing, you goof! 9:05pm_

 _To Cute Blonde: Okay. Well I guess I'll let you go. 9:07pm_

 _From Cute Blonde: Do you not enjoy talking to me Commander? :( 9:10pm_

Is she serious? Of course I enjoy talking to her! She's probably the first person to get any information out of me, ever.

 _To Cute Blonde: No, I definitely do. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. I thought you were flirting with me these past couple days. It didn't even occur to me that you were straight. 9:11pm_

 _To Cute Blonde: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed anything. 9:11pm_

 _From Cute Blonde: Why would I be uncomfortable talking to you? I was most def flirting with you. I'm not straight, I'm bisexual. You can stop freaking out now Lex. It's no big deal. 9:12pm_

Because I'm gay af. Wait, did she say bisexual. So I might have a chance.

 _To Cute Blonde: So you were flirting with me? Why? 9:13pm_

 _From Cute Blonde: Why not flirt? You're really cute. 9:14pm_

She thinks I'm cute! Yes! Time to downplay the excitedness. I'm a total badass. I'm the commander, in my head anyways.

 _To Cute Blonde: I'm not cute. I'm badass. We established that last night. You're really cute too by the way. 9:16pm_

 _From Cute Blonde: Well Commander it seems we have an understanding. We both find each other to be attractive. I'm glad that's all cleared up. 9:19pm_

Hell yeah I'm glad we cleared that up. "I have a chance, I have a chance." Okay, stop singing to yourself Lexa.

 _To Cute Blonde: Well, I am beyond exhausted. I'm going to get some sleep. Have a great night and sweet dreams Clarke. 9:21pm_

 _From Cute Blonde: Sweet dreams, Commander. See ya tomorrow._

So maybe things aren't so bad after all. Maybe I do have a chance with Clarke. Maybe my life is getting better.


	3. Chapter 3

So I haven't stopped thinking about Lexa since I met her. It's so weird. Like yeah I'm bisexual but I've never thought about someone constantly. Before I fall asleep, right as I wake up, and all throughout the day, she is all I can think about. Her eyes are hypnotizing. Her hair is perfect. And those lips, oh my God those lips. I definitely wouldn't mind kissing them for hours. She was so cute when I told her I was flirting with her. Of course I was flirting with her. She's sexy. Like ugh. This season should be pretty interesting. Lexa made varsity as a starter. Called it! I think O may be right in that we could actually take state this year! How awesome would that be? I think it'd be totally awesome.

I'm just glad it's Friday. Now we have the weekend. Ray can give me some tutoring for physics. We can just chill and hangout. Maybe we can have a sleepover. I should ask mom first though. I'm like 99.9% sure she's going to say yes. Oooh or maybe I can just invite Lexa over. Maybe not for the night, but a hangout. That would be incredible!

" **Hey stranger!"** Did I mention how cute she is?

" **Hello Commander. Shall I bow in your presence?"** Is she blushing? Oh she is so blushing.

" **That isn't necessary m'lady."** Did she really just say that? How effin cute!

" **Are you happy to finally be done with try-outs?"**

" **Yeah! I'm so excited to play on varsity with you."** She totally has the hots for me!

" **Oh, with little ole me?"**

" **I mean on the varsity. But also with you. And everyone else on the team. Umm."** She is so putty in my hands.

" **Calm down Commander, wouldn't want you to have a heart attack over some harmless flirting."** I say with a dramatic wink.

I think I've made her speechless because she hasn't responded back. Walking quietly to class isn't quite my style.

" **Would you maybe like to hang out this weekend?"** she asks right as I was about to say something.

" **I thought you'd never ask."** Blushing again.

" **So, what day works best for you? My schedule is open, so whenever works for me."**

" **Well tomorrow would be perfect. Hey, do you understand what's going on in physics?"** I'm sure she does. She seems super smart.

" **Tomorrow it is then. And yes, it's quite simple Clarke."** Not that simple, Commander. *cue eye roll* I crack myself up.

" **So, you wouldn't mind tutoring me a little tomorrow then?"**

" **I would love to. So what time should I come over? Or do you want to come to mine?"** As much as I'd love to see her room, mine would be better. No parents.

" **Mmm doesn't matter to me. I'll have the house to myself since my mom will be at work."**

" **Let's go to yours then. A little privacy would help."** Too easy Commander.

" **Oh would it now?"**

" **No I just meant it's easier to study with no interruptions. I wasn't insinuating anything. I promise."** Sure ya did.

" **Lex. breathe. I was kidding. I know what you meant."**

" **Oh, okay. Sorry Clarke."**

" **Stop apologizing. Anyways we better go in the classroom before we get locked out. Come on cutie."**

" **I'm not cute."** she says in a grunt.

So physics is still incredibly boring, but the class is better now since Lexa requested to sit beside me so she could see better. She's a sneaky little devil, but I like it. I like it a lot. Anyways, English should be interesting. We had to write a poe for class and today we all have to recite them. I may have written mine about Lexa. I think I did a great job of hiding the fact that it's about her, but we'll see I guess.

" **Alright class, today is the day for poems. So first up is…ernie meenie miny Clarke! Up you go!"** Of course I'm first.

" **Umm well okay. Here goes nothing."** I say as I pull out my paper.

Well here's go nothing. Let me just dig my grave now. Of course I had to go first. Because that is just my luck.

" _ **Your skin is light olive and your eyes forest green**_

 _ **When I first saw you, I thought it was in dream.**_

 _ **Your smile haunts me, you stay on my mind**_

 _ **When I think about you, I become tongue tied.**_

 _ **Our first encounter put me on the ground**_

 _ **You've changed my life, I hope you stick around."**_

So it was definitely obvious to Lexa that I wrote my poem about her. I'm so dumb. She probably thinks I'm a mega weirdo now. Damn it!

" **Clarke, that was sensational. Who is the lucky boy?"**

" **Umm, not a boy. and she shall remain unnamed, Thanks!"**

" **Well alrighty then. Next is…"** I stopped listening when I felt Lexa tap me. Awe how cute, a note.

" _Was that about me?"_

" _Definitely. Is that okay?"_

" _Definitely."_

Right as I was about to write back, Miss A took the note from my desk.

" **Shall I read this aloud?"**

" **Please don't. It's private. We won't do it again, we promise!"** I didn't want to out Lexa who clearly wasn't ready to be out.

" **Fine, don't let it happen again. Lexa, why don't you go ahead and read us your poem."**

" **Oh huh, Okay."**

" _ **I knew I could save you from the very start**_

 _ **Just let me in and I'll take care of your heart.**_

 _ **I wanna be the place that you can hide your face**_

 _ **Don't you be afraid of my embrace.**_

 _ **I just wanna hold you tight**_

 _ **Know with me it'll be alright.**_

 _ **I'll be what you want, what you need**_

 _ **I just wanna be your everything."**_

" **Lexa, that was really quite beautiful. Thank you for that."**

All I could do was look at Lexa in adoration. That was the cutest poem I've ever heard. I really hope that was to me. Ugh whoever that was to should be impressed and should definitely feel lucky.

As soon as the bell rang, I hurried to the locker room. Lexa and I are winning that extra credit in dance class.I know she must want it too since she's half changed, and I should probably go to my locked rather than sit here and stare like a creep. Umm by the way she totally has a rocking bod. How the hell does she have such awesome abs. Geez. I should probably start hitting the gym hard if I ever plan on capturing her attention. Oh no, who is that? Why the hell is she tracing a finger down Lexa's arm. What the fu

" **Helloooo…Clarky? You in there?"** I wonder how long O has been trying to get my attention.

" **Oh, there she is. Welcome back to Earth. What the hell were you staring at?"** Lexa's abs Ray, duh.

" **Well if it wasn't Lexa's abs, I don't know why it was."** Ugh they think they're so funny.

" **Can't blame her, damn girl has a nice bod. But I've seen better."** She says with a wink towards Octavia. What the hell?

" **Should I leave so you and O can have the locker room to yourselves?"** I say as I walk out into the dance room. That'll teach them. Now time for me to claim that extra credit.

 **"So was your** **poem about me?"**

 **"Yeah, is that okay with you?"**

 **"It was more than okay. You're an incredible poet."** She's totally blushing for the third time today. Props to me!

" **Alright class, time to see who has the best chemistry, footwork, and actually does that dance correct. Everyone up, let's go!"**

" **You ready Commander?"**

" **Hell yeah, let's win this extra credit."** She says with her hand up for a high five.

" **You guys totally cheated! What'd you do, practice dancing after practice?"**

" **Awe it's okay Ray, jealousy is normal."**

" **Whatever."** Raven says holding up a middle finger.

" **Poor sport."**

" **Are they always this way?"** I hear Lexa ask Octavia.

" **Yeah this is noting out of the ordinary. You guys were great. Was that just from dance class?"**

" **Yeah just Monday through Thursday dance class. We just connect I guess."** That's so cute.

Damn that bell. Off to Calculus. It's so awesome that I have Lexa in every class. I'm also really happy to see her getting along with my best friends. I'll have to get their opinions on her and what they'd think of us as a couple. Friends know best.

" **So what time do you want to meet tomorrow?"**

" **Well, how long did you want to hang out?"** I ask as we walk out to our cars.

" **Umm well I'm up 7am to go running, then I have MMA practice. After that I'm totally free."**

" **MMA?! Are you serious?"** That explains the awesome bod!

" **Oh huh yeah. So let's say 10:30am? Does that work for your Princess?"** I'm going to kill Raven!

" **Who told you about that nickname? And yes that works for me."**

" **Sorry Princess, I can't give away that information. I'll see you tomorrow."**

" **I'll text you later?"**

" **Sounds good. Catch ya later Princess."**

" **Bye Commander."** I say with a wink before I close my door. How cute was it of her to walk me to my car and open the door? What a gentlelady.

I'm so happy that we're officially done with the first week of school. Our first game is in two weeks. How crazy right? We're going to to ally dominate. Homecoming is in a 1.5 months. I need a date. Just one more stress factor for the year. At least my mom has accepted the fact that my date may or may not be a girl. Speaking of girls, I'm so glad my mom said Lexa could come over. She said and I quote, "No funny business Clarke." I just met Lexa. Ugh and I'm not a slut like she thinks I am. I slept with one guy, and suddenly I'm a hooch mama. Old people.

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: So I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow? 7:30pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Oh we are so on ;) 7:31pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: I'm a lady Clarke. You might be cute, but you have to buy me dinner first. ;) 7:34pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: That's cute. You won't be able to resist me and my luscious lips tomorrow. ;) 7:38pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Yeah we'll see about that. Do I need to bring anything besides my brain? 7:47pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Nope, just that nice body of yours and we're good to go. ;) 7:53pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow Princess. 8:00pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: See you tomorrow Commander Heart Eyes. 8:01pm_

 _To OB1 &RayRay: So wanna help me with something? 8:05pm_

 _From OB1: You know I'd do anything for you Clarky. :) 8:10pm_

 _From RayRay: I got you gurlll. ;) 8:11pm_

 _To OB1 &RayRay: Thanks babes! 8:13pm_

I swear this has been the best week of my entire life. I know that probably sounds lame, but honestly I don't care. She's hot. I'm totally going to get her to kiss me. How can I be simply irresistible? I need to plan for this. I will make her mine! Now that I've got my girls on board, I am totally going to get the girl! Operation: Get Commander Heart Eyes is a go!


	4. Chapter 4

**(LEXA's POV)**

I'm not entirely sure why, but I am so awake. It's 6am on a Saturday morning. When I woke up, I had so much energy. Usually I dread my morning run. MMA training is always exciting. I was bullied when I was younger, and when I told Uncle Gustus about it he told me he knew a great place to learn self defense. I've been training for a little over two months now. I can't believe that Clarke thinks I have a nice body. I don't think she'd feel that way if she got up close and saw the scars from my past. Running usually helps take my mind off of my past and training usually helps me get that anger out. It helps that I learn pretty quick.

Polis is so pretty. I love running here. I found this awesome trail that appears to not be used often. I've never ran into anyone on it anyways. It's just so peaceful running this trail. I can blast the music in my headphones and just run in nature like I'm a part of it. It's an incredible feeling. All I hear is the lyrics to "I Can't Stop" by Flux Pavillion when I notice someone up ahead. Oh weird, there's someone actually on the trail today. Wait, is that, yup it's Raven. Of course she's on this trail.

" **Lexa?"**

" **Oh yeah. Hey Raven."** I say trying to catch my breath.

" **I didn't know you were a runner."**

" **There's a lot you don't know about me."**

" **I know you like my best friend Clarke."** She says with a knowing smirk.

 **Umm, I gotta go. I have practice soon. Bye Raven."** I say as she pulls her phone out.

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

Sleeping in seems to be so difficult after waking up early every morning this past week. I've been awake since 6am. Now it's 6:15am and I can't lay here anymore. So instead of laying in bed with my eyes open, I decided to get my lazy butt up and workout. After seeing Lexa's abs, I decided doing more ab work couldn't hurt. Right as I started stretching I heard Raven's text tone.

 _From RayRay: Guess who I just ran into on our secret trail… 6:28am_

How the hell would I know who she ran into?

 _To RayRay: The boogie man? Why the hell are you out running so early? 6:30am_

 _From RayRay: Cute. Fine I won't tell you then. :P 6:35am_

 _To RayRay: Just tell me, so I can workout peacefully. 6:37am_

 _From RayRay: Oooh someone's up early to workout. Any particular reason why? Is it because Lexa's body is bangin? 6:40am_

Of course that's why. I need to tone up, especially if I want to tease her.

 _To RayRay: Just. Tell. Me. Who. It. Was. 6:45am_

 _To RayRay: Raven. 6:48am_

 _To RayRay: Don't play with me Raven. 6:54am_

 _From RayRay: Commander Heart Eyes….. 7:00am_

Oh. My. God. How could she possibly know that's Lexa's nickname?

 _To RayRay: How'd you know that's what I call her?! 7:01am_

 _From RayRay: You really should check who's around when you're rereading texts and smiling like a fool. 7:05am_

Damn, I've got to be more inconspicuous about my feelings. For now anyways.

 _To RayRay: Whatever. Nosey much? 7:10am_

 _From RayRay: You love me. Anyways, what is it that you're wanting help with anyways? 7:15am_

 _To RayRay: So, I kind of want to tease Lexa. See if she likes me… 7:30am_

I think a one hour workout is satisfactory for a saturday morning. Besides, Lexa will be here in three hours. I need to figure out what to wear.

 _From RayRay: Clarke I'm positive she likes you. But yeah I'm totally in. 7:32am_

 _To RayRay: Can you come over and help me pick something out to wear? She'll be here at 10:30…. 7:35am_

 _From RayRay: Yeah just let me shower then I'll head over. I'll drag O out of bed too. 7:37am_

 _To RayRay: Drag her from your bed? ;) 7:39am_

 _From RayRay: Perv. She stayed the night. We're just friends Griffin. 7:42am_

 _To RayRay: Suuuurrrrreeeeee. See ya in a little while. 7:45am_

They are so doing the nasty. Ugh at least someone is getting some.

 **(LEXA's POV)**

Man that was so weird. Is it really that obvious that I'm crushing on Clarke. Maybe I'll ask Clarke out on a date? Yeah, I'll do that. Maybe. If I don't chicken out. Ugh. Why does she do this to my mind?

 _From Princess Clarke: Hey! You're still coming right? 10:00am_

 _To Princess Clarke: Good Morning. Yes, I will be heading over shortly. Would you mind sending me your address? 10:03am_

 _From Princess Clarke: Sure :) it's 100 Ark Lane See ya soon 10:05am_

I hope I'm dressed alright. Friends meeting is casual right? Ripped skinny jeans and a tank top. Maybe I should change? Ugh I don't have time.

" **You look fine Heda. Stop stressing."** my Uncle Gustus says making jump a little.

" **I swear Gustus, you always pop out of nowhere. Are you sure this looks okay?"**

" **You look great. Have fun! See you tonight."**

Well here goes nothing. GPS is set. I should be there in eight minutes. Deep breaths Lex.

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **Ray are you sure this isn't too much?"**

" **Clarke, stop stressing. Even I have to admit that you look hot."**

" **Yeah Clarky you look super hot. If she doesn't want you in that, she's crazy. I'd totally ask you out, but I've got my eyes on someone already."**

" **Oh really? What's his name O?"** Oh my goodness, could they seriously be anymore obvious about their relationship?

" **It's a secret. I'll let you know when I make my move."**

" **How do you feel about that Ray?"**

" **I'm happy for O. I've kinda had my eyes on someone too. Maybe we'll all have homecoming dates this year?"**

" **Yeah. Maybe."**

" **Have you texted her to make sure that she's still coming? I'm pretty sure I scared the bejeezus out of her."** She's loving the fact that Lexa is slightly intimidated by her. I'll believe it when I see it.

" **Yep. She should actually be here any…"** Right as I was finishing my sentence, the doorbell rang. Before I could answer the door Raven opened it.

" **Oh hello Raven. I was actually expecting Clarke."**

" **Oh? Am I not hot enough for you Lexa?"**

" **No. I mean yes you're hot. I mean."**

" **Ray, leave her alone. Sorry Lexa. We're going to go. Bye Clarky. Bye Lexa."**

" **Bye Princess. Bye Commandeeerrrr."**

" **Bye Raven! I'm so sorry Lex."** I say leading her to the couch.

" **Oh uh it's okay."**

" **So, you think Raven's hot?"**

" **Ugh not you too."**

" **It's okay if you do Commander. I think she is. Shoot even O is pretty hot."**

" **I think you're hotter than Raven or Octavia. Sorry."**

" **You say sorry too much."** I say scooting closer to her on the couch.

" **Umm. You look really umm."**

" **I look really umm?"**

" **Yeah really beautiful I mean."**

" **Thank you Commander. So do you."** I whisper in her ear before I kiss her cheek.

" **So Commander, you ready to teach me physics? Are you okay?"**

" **Oh yeah. I'm okay. I just need a sec. Where's your bathroom?"**

" **Its down the hall on the right."**

" **Sorry, I'll be right back."**

Well this is going to be so much easier than I first anticipated. I've got her right where I want her.

" **Okay I'm back. Sorry about that."**

" **It's okay."**

" **Cool. Ready to study?"**

" **Oh yeah."**

So after an hour of her trying to teach me about physics we ended up watching tv. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her chest. Bad I know, but she kept leaning over me. It's like she was doing it on purpose. Whatever, I'm going crazy. It's probably because I'm starting to get hungry.

" **Hey are you hungry? I was thinking about ordering a pizza?"**

" **Umm yeah. That sounds good."** She says pulling her wallet out.

" **i'll pay for it Lex. It was my idea. Besides you taught me so much today."**

" **Clarke, I hardly taught you anything. You were more interested in my tank top than what I was attempting to teach you."** Agh, so it was on purpose. That sneaky devil.

" **You were leaning over me. Was I supposed to close my eyes?"** I say as I playfully push her.

" **Don't start something you can't finish Princess."** Did she just wink? BA Lexa is flirting back? Finally!

" **What are you going to do about it Commander?"** I say as i push her onto the couch.

As soon as she hit the couch, she was up just as quick. She looked like she was mad and started to walk away.

" **Wait Lexa. I'm sorry I humph."**

I was tackled to the couch before I could even finish my statement.

" **You so did not just tackle me to the couch."** I say as I try to fight her off, but she has my arms pinned down. Geez she is strong.

" **Oh I so did Princess."** She says leaning down. Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me.

" **You won't win that easy Princess."** A kiss on the cheek? Are you freaking kidding me?!

" **You suck!"** As soon as she's off of me, I jump up and jump on her back making her fall to the floor.

Before I even knew what was happening, she was hovering over me again. This time leaving my arms unpinned.

" **And why do I suck?"**

" **Shut up and kiss me Commander!"** Right as i finish my sentence she leans down and gives me the most amazing kiss I've ever shared with anyone. Those lips are magic.

" **Woah. Are you sure you've only kissed one person Commander?"**

Before answering she leans back down and kisses me again. It's nothing more than just our lips moving in sync. It's perfect really.

" **I've now kissed two people."**

" **Why would she have ever given you up?"** I say as I lean up wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her flush against me.

" **I'm not perfect Clarke. My past isn't the best. I'm nothing special."** Ugh just to shut her up I kissed her hard. She is so special. She doesn't even realize it.

" **The past is in the past for a reason Lexa. This is now. You are very special, you just haven't realized it yet."**

We spent the next few hours making out. Just kissing. Nothing more, nothing less. It was by far the best day of my of my life. That is until my mom got home. She almost walked in on me and Lexa full on making out. That would've sucked. Luckily Lexa heard the door. It is weird how strong our connection is.

" **I'm so glad you heard the door Lex."**

" **One of us had to."**

" **Yeah, I just don't want to explain anything to my mom. Not yet anyways."** I say then look around us before leaning in to kiss her.

" **I think is my favorite thing to do."**

" **I know its mine. Seriously Commander, those lips are magic."**

" **They're great for healing."** I think she's finally coming out of her shell. I love her flirty side.

" **You'll have to show me some time."**

" **As much as I really want to stay, I've gotta go Princess."** She says kissing me again.

" **Fine. But you will be missed. Drive safe Lex."** I say giving her one last kiss before she gets in her car.

" **I'll text you when I'm home. Bye Princess."** She says right before she pulls out of the driveway.

Right as I walk in the door I hear my mom.

" **Clarke. Who was that?"**

" **Mom that was Lexa. Remember I told you she was a friend coming over to help me with physics."**

" **Oh so that's what you're calling this now? Physics Clarke?"**

" **Mom. We studied."**

" **Yeah the inside of each other's mouths."**

" **Moooommmmm. Stop, please."**

" **I saw you guys outside. You really like her don't you?"**

" **We just met on Monday, but it's weird because we have this amazing connection. We have every class together. We won the extra credit in dance class. We both play volleyball. I don't know. She's just different ya know?"**

" **I knew it. Well invite her over for dinner sometime this week. I want to meet her parents Clarke. Don't ignore me young lady.**

" **Yes mom."**

Well that went smooth. Now to just get Lexa on board.

 _To OB1 &RayRay: I have so much to tell you guys! Coffee tomorrow? 8:00pm_

 _From OB1: Oooooh I want all the hot gossip. I'll be there! 8:05pm_

 _From RayRay: Ew I don't want to know what you and the Commander did. 8:07pm_

 _To OB1 &RayRay: O, let's meet at 9. Fine Ray, have it your way. 8:15pm_

 _From RayRay: I'm kidding, I'll totally be there Princess. 8:16pm_

 _From OB1: Umm who's Commander? And yeah that sounds great! 8:20pm_

 _From RayRay: O, I'll explain it tomorrow. 8:21pm_

 _To: OB1 &RayRay: See you guys tomorrow! 8:30pm_

Such an amazing day! I can't wait to tell the girls!

 **(LEXA's POV)**

Today was so incredible. It was so hard to pull away from her house. I've never felt that kind of spark. It's like in the movies, only it was real. I can't believe someone as beautiful and amazing as Clarke wants to maybe be with me.

" **Hey Lexa, how was your day?"**

" **God Gustus, you gotta stop doing that man. My day was perfect."**

" **I can tell by that huge smile plastered to your face."** Why's he smirking?

" **Yeah I taught her a to about physics."**

" **I bet you did Heda."**

" **Ugh, fine we totally made out. But not until after studying."**

" **I knew it! High five to that!"** He shouts with his hand high.

" **Yeah well I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night Gustus."**

" **Good night Heda."**

Things are really looking up for me. I'm happy for once and I wouldn't change it for the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**(CLARKE's POV)**

Yesterday was incredible. I slept great last night. I'm excited to tell my girls how everything went and I need to thank them for their help too. Maybe I'll ask Lexa to go to the park today? I don't know how Lexa will feel about having dinner with me and my mom and her parents. We haven't really talked about parents, so that's probably something we should discuss. I hope she agrees to dinner. Mom wants her to come sooner than later.

" **Hi Clarky!"** How is that girl so damn chipper every time I see her?

" **Hey Princess."** Not nearly as chipper. Like the complete opposite.

" **Good morning ladies! I already ordered your coffees, so let's sit down, yeah?"**

" **Okay, tell me everything Clarke. Don't skip anything!"**

" **Calm down O. I will tell you everything, once the coffee's here."** I say smirking knowing Octavia is dying to know the details of yesterdays events.

" **Sorry to interrupt you ladies. I have a Soy Sugar Free Vanilla Latte."**

" **That's mine, Thanks Princess."**

" **I have a Pumpkin spice Latte."** I raise my hand stating it's mine.

" **Thank you."**

" **And I have a White Chocolate Mocha with an add shot."**

" **Yay thank you! Thank you Clarky!"**

" **Enjoy your coffee ladies."**

" **Okay Clarke, let's get down to the nitty gritty."**

" **From the beginning Clarke."**

" **Okay so after you guys left, I automatically started teasing her. She ended up needing to go to the bathroom."**

" **Well played Clarke."** Raven says putting her hand up for a fist bump.

" **Thanks. So when she came back, she was legit serious. We actually studied for like an hour. She kept leaning over me and it wasn't until a little later that I found out she was doing it on purpose."**

" **Go Lexa!"**

" **O, you're supposed to be on my team."**

" **Oh, right!"**

" **Okay so we were watching tv then I asked if she was hungry and we agreed on pizza. So she pulled money out of her pocket and I said no I'd pay for it because it was my idea and she taught me so much. Then she pointed out that I didn't learn anything because I was too focused on her tank top."**

" **Stop laughing!"**

" **Dude she totally called you out. Props to the Commander."**

" **Lexa is the Commander? Why do you call her that?"**

" **It's the nickname she said she prefers so I added Heart Eyes to it. She's my Commander Heart Eyes."**

" **Your?"**

" **I think. Anyways back to the story. So after she so kindly pointed out where my attention was, I blamed her naturally. We were standing so I playfully pushed her and she told me not to start something I couldn't finish. So i pushed her on the couch and went to straddle her."**

" **Geez Clarke. Sex on the first date you little horn dog."** Raven says smirking.

" **Clarky you dirty dog."**

" **Ugh let me finish the story. So as I was about to straddle her she jumped up. She started walking away like she was mad. So I obviously started apologizing."**

" **Obviously."**

" **Right as I apologized she turned and tackled me to the couch with my arms pinned down. I just said "Oh you did not just tackle me" and she said "Oh I did." Then she started leaning down like she was going to kiss me, but she just whispered in my ear that I wouldn't win so easily. Then she got up so I screamed you suck and jumped on her back and as soon as we the floor she somehow flipped herself over then flipped me over so she was on top."**

" **You are so a bottom Griff."** I so am not.

" **Damn is she a wrestler?"**

" **No she does MMA training. It was hot though seeing how quickly she can move. Anyways, this time she didn't pin my arms and all she said was "why do I suck?" Then I told her to shut up and kiss me. Long story short we kissed for like the next four hours. Then my mom came home and luckily Lexa heard the door because I definitely did not."**

" **You guys made out for four hours and kept all of your clothes on?"**

" **Yeah and we even kept our hands in appropriate places too."**

" **Did you guys stay on the floor that whole time?"** Why does that even matter Octavia?

" **Umm no she picked me up. Did I mention how strong she is? Anyways it was mostly spent with me straddling her on the couch."**

" **I don't know how that stayed appropriate. What did your mom say?"**

" **She didn't believe me that Lexa just came over to study. So I told her everything that happened and she said Lexa and her parents have to come over for dinner."**

" **Oh damn. Mama G swooping in."**

" **Clarke I'm sure your mom will love Lexa and her parents will love you too."**

" **Thanks O. I just don't know if she'll want to meet parents so soon. Ya know?"**

" **I think you're overthinking. You really like her huh?"**

" **I really do. Plus she's an incredible kisser, so yeah. Oh since we're all sitting here. O, Ray, who are you two interested in?"** I say with a knowing smirk.

" **Clarke I'm pretty sure you already know."** Yes Octavia I do know.

" **You remember Finn?"** No way. Octavia looks pissed.

" **Umm yeah. The guy seeing three girls at once?"**

" **Yeah. It's not him."**

" **You're such a jerk. Who is it then?"**

" **Yeah Ray, who is it?"** Octavia says with the biggest smile.

" **Ugh Clarke you already know who it is, so you might as well say it!"**

" **I knew it. You and O are orally more than friends?!"**

" **Clarke, we're not ready for everyone else to know. Let's just keep this between us for now. Okay?"**

" **I promise RayRay. So when did this happen anyways?"**

" **Umm it was the beginning of summer. You know Lincoln dumped me in May, and Ray was there for me. She had my back. You did too, but our connection was different. Obviously."**

" **Yeah Like the first week of summer I finally worked up the nerve and just kissed her. And since then we've just gotten really huh close."**

" **Close huh?"** Who's laughing now?

" **Yeah we're close."**

" **So are you dating then?"**

" **Yes."** They say at the same time. That's cute.

" **Awe well I'm happy for you guys. It's obvious you're happy together. So congrats!"** I say as my phone dings with Lexa's text tone.

" **Chill Clarke the phone isn't going anywhere."**

" **Ooooh is that Lexa?"**

" **Yes it is!"**

" **What'd she say Princess?"**

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Good morning Princess. Yesterday was incredible. I was wondering if maybe you want to have dinner? 9:49am_

" **She wants to know if I'll have dinner with her."**

" **You must've made a good impression."** There's the smirk again.

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me and my mom. She asked me to invite you and your parents. 9:51am_

" **Okay so she told me she's only kissed one person before me. If that's true, she just has a natural gift."**

" **Was she really that good?"**

" **Look I've kissed more than a few people and none of them knew how to work their lips the way that girl can. So, yes she was that good."**

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Can we meet maybe within the hour. I think we need to discuss a few things before I say yes to dinner. 9:55am_

" **Hey guys, I have to meet Lexa. Apparently we need to discuss a few things before she meets with my mom for dinner. I'll text you guys later?"**

" **Good luck Clarky!"**

" **Thanks O."** I say hugging her.

" **Good luck Princess."**

" **Thanks Ray. See you guys later."**

 **(LEXA's POV)**

Clarke wants me to have dinner with her parents and my parents. How am I supposed to tell her I don't have parents. All I have is Gustus. He's all I need but still. How do I explain to this incredible girl that I've lived in foster care and just barely met my biological uncle two months ago. What if she thinks I'm weird? Or picks on me like the other kids did?

" **Heda?"**

" **Oh you scared me Uncle Gustus."**

" **What are you thinking so hard about?"**

" **Oh umm Clarke's parents have invited me and my parents to dinner. I haven't told Clarke much about my past. I'm going to the park soon to talk about it with her. If all goes well, do you want to go with me tonight?"**

" **Of course I'll go with you Heda. Just be honest with Clarke. She sounds like an amazing girl who will be understanding of your situation."**

" **You're right Gustus."**

" **Of course I am."** He says right as my phone starts ringing. That's Clarke's ringtone.

" _ **Hello."**_

" _ **Hey Lex. So where do you want to meet?"**_

" _ **Can you meet me at Polis Park?"**_

" _ **Yeah I can be there in five minutes."**_

" _ **Okay I'll meet you there. See you soon."**_

" _ **See you there Lex."**_

" **Alright Uncle Gustus, I'm off to the park. I shouldn't be too long."**

" **Take your time Heda. I'll still be here when you get back."**

" **Thanks Gustus."**

I only live two minutes from the park, so I decided to just walk. It's prefect sweater weather. It's almost cuddle weather. I wonder if Clarke likes cuddling? Who doesn't? The park looks pretty empty, so that's good. And there's Clarke. Brace yourself Lexa.

" **Hey Lexa."** Her smile is breathtaking.

" **Hey Clarke."** I say slightly smiling.

" **Let's go sit down."**

" **Lead the way beautiful."** And she's blushing. Point for me.

" **You're such a smooth talker now that you're opening up. I like it."**

" **I like you. Which is why I felt this talk was necessary."**

" **I like you too."**

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **Okay. I'm going to tell you a little about my past. This is something I hate talking about."**

" **Okay, I'm listening."**

" **When I was six my parents were killed. Someone broke in and murdered my parents. I was put into the system and by seven I was in my new foster home. These foster parents only took me in for the check they received. They were horrible parents. I wouldn't even call them parents. I was with them for nine years before my Uncle Gustus was able to finally locate and gain custody of me. So he got custody back in June."**

" **That's why you transferred schools?"**

" **Yes. I was severely bullied throughout my life. I didn't have friends at my old school because they were just mean there. Costia being one of them."**

" **I'm so sorry Lexa."**

" **I'm not telling you this because I want pity Clarke. I'm telling you because you said your parents wanted to meet mine."**

" **Parent. I only have my mom. My dad was killed by a drunk driver when I was ten years old."**

" **I'm so sorry Clarke."**

" **We're not so different Lexa. I realize our situations are a bit different, but I'm never going to judge you or tease you. Not in a mean way anyways."** I say as I lean over and kiss her.

" **You're perfect."**

" **I'm not perfect. But I am me."**

" **Well I like you Clarke Griffin."**

" **And I like you Lexa Woods."** Right as i finish saying her name she kisses me hard.

" **Thank you for understanding. So dinner at yours tonight? I'll bring my uncle because he really wants to meet your mom. I don't know much about him, but he takes good care of me."**

" **Then we really want to meet him. I'm so excited."**

" **Okay I'm going to head home so I can prep myself for tonight. And also let know Gustus know we have dinner plans."**

" **I'll text you when I know what's for dinner. Are you or your uncle allergic to anything?"**

" **Nope. We aren't. Stomachs of steel."** She says raising her shirt up.

" **You're such a tease. With an amazing body."**

" **You have an incredible body too Clarke."**

" **Not like yours."**

" **Why thank you m'lady. I really have to go."**

" **Did you walk? I can drive you home."**

" **You just want a goodbye kiss."**

" **Duh."** I say as I grab her hand.

" **Lead the way beautiful."**

" **Why do you keep calling me that?"**

" **Beautiful? Because you are."**

" **No one ever says that. They usually say hot."**

" **Well they're wrong and now irrelevant."**

" **Possessive much?"**

" **Absolutely."** She says while opening my driver side door for me.

" **And they said chivalry was dead."**

" **Maybe in these so called men. Not me though."**

" **You're so perfect."** I say to myself while she walks around the car to get in.

" **Okay I'm literally just down the street."**

" **Okay just tell me when to stop."** After twelve houses she finally said stop.

" **This is me. Thanks for the ride."** She says as she gets out of the car. Walking around to the driver's side, I sigh.

" **I thought you were going inside without saying bye or giving me my kiss. You know Raven lives over here. So does O."**

" **Oh yeah? I assumed Raven because we ran into each other on a trail yesterday. And I said I'd kiss you goodbye. I say what I mean, and mean what I say."**

" **You're so cute. And yeah Raven told me about that."**

" **You better get going."** She says as she leans down to kiss me. Which I of course return the kiss as well as grab her by her hoody and pull her in my window as far as I can.

" **Kissing you feels so right Clarke Griffin."**

" **Kissing you feels so right too Lexa Woods."**

" **Okay. Go before I drag you inside."**

" **I wouldn't complain Commander."**

" **Go Princess."**

" **So commanding. I like it."** I say with a wink before pulling away.

She's so damn cute!

 **(LEXA's POV)**

" **Uncle Gustus."**

" **What? I wasn't watching from the window."** He says trying to act innocent.

" **Sure you weren't goof."**

" **So can I safely assume all went well?"**

" **All is well. We are having dinner tonight at the Griffins. Clarke will text me with time and what we're eating."**

" **Griffin? As in Dr. Griffin?"**

" **Yes, that would be the Griffin in which I'm referring to."**

" **She's the best doctor around. At least from what I've heard."**

" **Oh. Okay cool. Got a crush there big guy?"**

" **Pshh. No. She's not my type."**

" **Right. Well I'm going to shower. I'll let you know the details when I receive them."**

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **Hey mom!"**

" **Yes Clarke?"**

" **Umm so Lexa agreed to dinner tonight."**

" **And her parents?"**

" **Let's talk about that."**

" **So Lexa's parents were murdered when she was six."**

" **Oh my, that is horrible!"**

" **Yeah so she was put in the system then in a foster home at seven where she spent nine years. But this past June she was put in custody of her biological uncle."**

" **Well I'm glad she's in the hands of family."**

" **Yeah because from she said about the foster home, was that it wasn't much of a home."**

" **Yeah that's not out of the ordinary from what I've seen, unfortunately."**

" **It's sad. She's so amazing. I can't imagine anything bad ever happening to her."**

" **Well look at you. All giddy over someone for once. Anyways, dinner's at six. We're having meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and steamed veggies. Chocolate cake for dessert."**

" **Sounds great mom. Thanks for being so understanding."**

" **Clarke, I don't care who you like as long as you're happy and they treat you right. Lexa seems great and she clearly makes you happy."**

" **Thanks mom. Well I better go shower."**

" **Yeah you stink."**

" **Whatever."**

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and steamed veggies. Chocolate cake for dessert. Dinner is at six. :) 1:03pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Sounds incredible. We'll be there at six. Thanks for the invite by the way. :) 1:10pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: I'm glad you're coming to dinner. I need to shower so I'll text you after. ;) 1:13pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Tease. Have fun. ;) 1:15pm_

I so needed that shower. It's always so refreshing. Or maybe it's just me, but I really enjoy showers. Thinking about Lexa definitely didn't help. I'm so sprung it's sad. I should probably text my girls for an update.

 _To OB1 &RayRay: So Lex and her uncle are coming over for dinner with me and mom. Wish me luck. 2:15pm_

 _From OB1: Good luck Clarky! 2:20pm_

 _From RayRay: Her uncle? Good luck! 2:21pm_

 _To OB1 &RayRay: I'll explain that another time. Thanks guys! Text you after. 2:25pm_

 **(LEXA's POV)**

" **Gustus! Are you getting ready? We need to leave in like five minutes."**

" **Lexa, you said dinner is at six. It's only five. Calm down."**

" **I wanted to pick up flowers for Clarke and her mom."**

" **Suck up."**

" **I just want to make a good impression."**

" **They're going to love you."**

" **I just feel like it's the right way to make a good impression. Women like flowers. Maybe you could get some wine for you and Ms. Griffin?"**

" **Alright kid, let's go."**

" **Thanks Gustus."**

I got pink roses for Clarke. I thought red might too much for now. Later maybe, but now. I got her mom just the mixed flowers because I didn't know what else to get. Gustus got some wine he said was really good. I wouldn't know. Hopefull they like the flowers and the adults enjoy the wine.

" **We're a little early."**

" **That should be okay. If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time you're late. Right?"**

" **Alright Heda. Let's go."**

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **Mom they're here!"**

" **Yes Clarke, I can hear."**

" **Mom do I look okay?"**

" **You look great Clarke."**

" **Thanks mom! So do you. And the food smells awesome!"**

" **Thanks Clarke. Honey go get the door please."**

Breathe Clarke. It's just dinner.

" **Hi Clarke."** She says before kissing me on the cheek.

" **These are for you."** Awe she's so cute. Pink roses.

" **Thank you Lex. Hi, I'm Clarke."**

" **I'm Gustus. I've heard much about you. Lovely to meet you Clarke."**

" **Hi, I'm Clarke's mom Abby."** She says shaking both of their hands.

" **Umm Miss Griffin, these are for you. I didn't know if you had a preference, so I went neutral."**

" **Oh that is so sweet of you Lexa."** My mom says before turning to me whispering in my ear that Lexa's a keeper.

" **Come in. The living room is this way. Gustus if you want to take that wine into the kitchen, it's straight ahead."**

" **Thank you Clarke. I will do that."**

As soon as the adults were out of the room, I pushed Lexa into the wall and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around my waist while I put mine around her neck.

" **What was that for?"**

" **You are so perfect."**

" **They were just flowers."** She says shyly.

" **Babe, you got my mom flowers too."**

" **Mmmmm, am I interrupting Clarke?"** I hear my mom say as I push away from Lexa grabbing her hand to lead her into the kitchen.

" **Sorry mom. I was just saying thank you for the flowers."**

" **Let's keep it PG. Thanks."**

" **Sorry Miss Griffin."**

" **Call me Abby, Lexa."**

" **Yes ma'am."**

" **So Gustus tell me about yourself."**

I decide that since the adults are talking I'd just text Lexa.

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: You look so hot right now. 5:59pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: You look beyond beautiful. Stunning as usual. 6:00pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: I just want to kiss you right now. :) 6:01pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Maybe after dinner we can "go for a walk" 6:02pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: I like the way you think Commander. 6:03pm_

" **Clarke."**

" **Yes mom? Sorry."**

" **Are you guys texting each other?"**

" **Umm maybe. Anyways, Lexa wanna help me set the table?"**

" **Of course."**

" **I liked what you called me earlier."** Is she blushing. What did I call her? oh! Babe.

" **Oh yeah babe?"**

" **You have to stop or I'm going to get us in trouble."** She says walking behind me.

" **How would you get us in trouble."** I"m so glad picked these jeans. My ass looks great. I'm definitely pushing it out a little.

" **Your ass looks fantastic Princess."** She whispers in my ear making me shiver.

" **Goal accomplished."** I say looking for the adults before I lean in and kiss her.

" **Your lips mesh so perfectly with mine."**

" **It's weird because I've never had that kind of connection with someone. When I kiss you it's just different, ya know?"**

" **I know."**

" **Okay guys, dinner is ready!"** Way to ruin it mom.

" **Thanks Abby."**

" **Thanks mom."** I say dryly.

" **That was really good Abby. I've never had meatloaf as good as yours."**

" **Thank you Gustus."**

" **Hey mom, Lexa and I are going to take a walk before we eat some of that cake. Is that okay?"**

" **Of course honey."**

" **Be careful girls."** Gustus says like a protective parent. It's so cute how those two are together.

" **I'll keep her safe, I promise Abby."**

" **I like holding your hand."**

" **Am I making you weak Commander?"**

" **Definitely. I feel my walls tumbling down quicker and quicker the more time I spend with you."**

" **You're so cute."** I say pulling her down an alley I know is always empty.

" **Can I have a kiss now, please?"**

" **Of course Lexa. You don't have to ask."**

We ended up kissing for a good ten minutes before we heard someone walking dow the alley. Then we decided it was a good time to head back for cake.

" **Thanks for coming tonight Lexa."**

" **i really wanted to. Maybe next time we have dinner together, it can be just the two of us."**

" **Or maybe a double date…."** I say as we walk up the steps to my front door.

" **I so knew it. They're together aren't they?"**

" **I think we all knew. But yes they confirmed to me earlier they are together. They're just not ready to tall everyone."**

" **That's understandable."**

" **So Lexa, what are we? Like are we dating? Are we exclusive."**

" **I don't like labels, but with you it's different. I definitely want you to be mine. I just don't want to rush anything either."**

" **I know it seems so soon, but it feels right to me at least."**

" **It does feel right. I think we should be exclusive. I haven'y even noticed anyone else except for you."**

" **You're the only person I've had my eye on. So we're exclusive."**

" **If you want to be as well, yes I'd very much like that."** I kissed her before she could say anything else. Which was ended rather quickly when the front door opened.

" **I thought I heard you guys out here."**

" **Sorry mom, we were discussing something."**

" **Care to share."** I look to Lexa before saying anything. With the nod of her head, I know it's okay.

" **Umm Lexa and I decided that we want to be exclusive with each other and see where things go from here."**

" **That's great girls."** Gustus says trying to be sneaky about the thumbs up he's giving Lexa who has a huge smile on her face.

" **Mom, are you okay with that?"**

" **Lexa, may I have a word with you?"**

" **Mom, not this."**

" **Clarke, it's okay. It was bound to happen, might as well get it out of the way now."** She gives me a kiss on the cheek before following my mom.

" **Umm so does that mean I'm getting the talk from you."**

" **No you clearly make her happy. I'm good."**

" **Okay, great."**

 **(LEXA's POV)**

This is the worst part right? Stay calm, cool, and collected Lexa.

" **So Lexa, you're interested in my daughter?"**

" **Yes ma'am."**

" **And you don't plan to hurt her?"**

" **No ma'am. I'd never intentionally hurt her. She's incredible."**

" **The last boy she was exclusive with, wasn't very exclusive with her. He took her virginity then never talked to her again. That was last year. Clarke has been very reserved before you came along."**

" **I didn't know that happened."**

" **She was very embarrassed. She gave him something precious and he took it then never talked to her again."**

" **What an ass. Oh sorry."**

" **It's okay. I agree. Just don't do what he did."**

 **I promise, I'll never hurt your daughter."**

" **I believe you. Do you love my daughter?"**

" **I won't lie to you Abby, I have very strong feelings for Clarke. I don't know if it's love but there's something there. I hope it is love because your daughter is perfect."**

" **You pass. Just don't hurt her because I will hurt you."**

" **Yes ma'am."**

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **Mom really?"**

" **It had to happen Clarke. And for the record I approve."**

" **Oh and I approve of Clarke, Lexa."**

" **Great."**

" **Lexa let's get some cake, babe."**

" **I'm so sorry about that Lex."**

" **Clarke it's okay. She means well."**

" **Umm, how come you didn't tell me about the boy who took your virginity?"**

" **She told you about that?"** I ask while she nods yes. That's embarrassing.

" **I was so embarrassed. I thought if I gave it to him he'd stay with me. Boy was I wrong. It was my biggest mistake. But I'm glad I learned that lesson early."**

" **I'm sorry he did that to you Clarke. I'd never do that."**

" **I know you wouldn't babe. That's why you're so amazing."**

" **You mean it's not my incredible kissing?"**

" **Shut up and kiss me."**

Before I said anything else her lips were on mine. Moving together like we do so well. I'm feeling a little bold and decide to use a little tongue. I'm guessing she enjoys it because now my back is against the wall and her hands are getting a little testy. I can tell she's hesitant, so I'll just help a little. I stop the kiss and pull back.

" **Why'd you stop? Am I doing too much?"**

" **I can feel your hesitance babe."**

She turns her gaze to the floor, so I decide to grab her hand and put it where she so clearly wanted to put it.

" **Clarke, what if someone walks in."**

" **Lexa, it's just a boob."**

" **You're killing me."**

" **Hey Heda, it's time to get going."**

" **Heda?"**

" **See what if they walked in instead. It's a nickname by the way. Like Commander."**

" **Ahhh that makes sense. Babe calm down. I just wanted to give you a little push. Maybe next time I won't have to do it for you."** I say as we walk towards the front door.

" **Okay time for me to go. Can I pick you up in the morning for school then just drive you home after practice?"**

" **That would be awesome. Thanks babe."**

" **See you in the morning."** She says and then kisses my cheek.

" **Text me when you're home."**

" **Yes ma'am."**

" **Bye Gustus. I hope to see you again soon."**

" **That would be lovely Abby. It was nice meeting you too Clarke. I imagine I'll be seeing you more often?"**

" **Yes sir. It was great meeting you. Drive safe guys!"**

" **Good night ladies."** How can they both be so sweet, well mannered, and strong all at once.

" **Okay mom, so what did you think?"**

" **Lexa is very respectful which I loved. She's very sweet and has your best interests at heart."** I just nod yes because I already knew that.

" **Gustus is a lovely man. He and I are going out for dinner Tuesday night."**

" **You're not like interested in him are you?"**

" **Honey that man is so clearly gay."**

" **What? Gustus?"**

" **Yes, he was the only man here."**

" **I definitely didn't get that vibe."**

" **Oh please. That's like saying Octavia and Raven are nothing more than friends. That's a joke in itself."**

" **Mom, you knew?!"**

" **Of course."**

" **Wow. Well I'm going to get ready for bed. Thanks for everything mom."**

" **Of course Clarke. Love you honey."**

 _To OB1 &RayRay: My mom knows you guys are together! 9:32pm_

 _From RayRay: You told her? 9:33pm_

 _To OB1 &RayRay: No she told me. 9:34pm_

 _From OB1: Is she the gay whisperer? 9:34pm_

 _To OB1 &RayRay: O, you're hilarious. She doesn't care guys. And she won't tell. She loves Lexa. 9:36pm_

 _From RayRay: So are you guys dating? 9:38pm_

 _From OB1: Yeah I am. Lol so answer Ray's question. 9:39pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Made it home. Thanks again for tonight. :) 9:40pm_

 _To OB1 &RayRay: We're exclusive! I'm so happy. She's picking me up for school in the morning then driving me hoe after practice. Anyways see you guys tomorrow. Night! :) 9:42pm_

 _From OB1: Yay! Congrats. Night Clarky :) 9:45pm_

 _From RayRay: Congrats Griffin. See you both tomorrow. :) 9:46pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: I'm glad you're safe. Babe did you know your uncle is going to dinner with my mom? 9:47pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Yeah he just told me. He also said no worries because we have more in common than I know. Whatever that means. 9:49pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: My mom thinks he's gay. 9:50pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Same. But I'm more excited about having a house to ourselves…..;) 9:53pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Babe! I like how you think. Anyways, I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning. :) xoxo 9:55pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Sweet dreams beautiful. xoxo :) 9:56pm_

This whole week has been exceptional. Things are really starting to look up for me. I hope Lexa feels the same way. She's so perfect. It was adorable seeing how much she cared about what that guy did. I wish she had been my first. But regrets and mistakes are just memories made. At least that's what Adele says. I can't wait to kiss those perfect lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

**(LEXA's POV)**

It's crazy how quickly things can change. Life is seriously like a roller coaster. I thought I'd never meet anyone who could break my walls down, and I know I'm young, but Clarke is so incredible. It's crazy that after just one week, I am putty in her hands. I always thought I'd be the one to have that affect on someone not be affected the way I have been. She's intelligent, she's athletic, and she's so very beautiful. And basically all mine.

" **Morning Heda."** Gustus says causing me to jump slightly.

" **Jesus Gustus. How do you creep up so quietly?"**

" **I'm a ninja in disguise."** Yeah and I'm 6 feet tall.

" **You're a little big to be a ninja aren't ya? Good morning by the way."**

" **So why are you so smiley this Monday morning?"** Clarke.

" **I'm about to leave to pick Clarke up for school."**

" **And that's what has you happy on your least favorite day of the week?"** I nod my head yes.

" **Yeah."** I say grinning.

" **I'll see you tonight after I drop Clarke at home."**

" **Will you be staying at Clarke's long?"** He asks raising his eyebrows.

" **I'm just dropping her off. What kind of lady do you think I am?"**

" **Yeah, yeah. See you tonight Lexa."**

" **Bye Gustus."**

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **Mom have you seen my spandex?"**

" **Umm top drawer Clarke. Why are you rushing, you never get ready early for school. Especially on a Monday."**

" **Lexa is picking me up."**

" **Ahh that explains your smile."**

" **I can't help it. I've never felt this way, so it's weird but it's nice at the same time. Does that make sense?"**

" **Of course it does. You're falling. Hold on it's the hospital. I'll be right back."**

Lexa should be here any minute, she texted me like ten minutes ago saying she was leaving. I can't wait to kiss those perfect lips. Ugh, I haven't stopped thinking about her since I met her.

" **Clarke I need you to come with me. Text Lexa and tell her you'll be late to school."**

" **What's going on mom?!"**

" **Clarke, Raven and Octavia were in an accident this morning."**

" **What?"** I ask as the tears start rolling down my cheeks.

" **So, let's head over to the hospital."**

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: I'm going to be late to school. My mom will drive me. Something happened, I'll fill you in when I get there. 7:12am_

" **Okay I called the school to inform them that you may be late or not there at all. Let's go."**

" **Hey Clarke, I just saw your text. Everything okay."**

" **Babe I have to head to the hospital. Ray and O were in an accident. I don't know if I'll be at school today."**

" **I'm sorry Clarke. I hope they're okay. I'll stop by after school if you're still there."** She says before kissing my cheek.

" **I'm sorry Lex, I gotta go. I'll text you throughout the day with updates if I don't make it to school."**

" **Okay, be safe. I'll see you later."** She says turning to walk towards her car.

" **Lexa."** I say grabbing her hand and kissing her hard.

" **I'll see you tonight."**

" **Tonight."**

" **Clarke, let's go hon."**

As I watch Lexa pull out of the driveway, she waves at me. I just give her a small smile. I'm trying to keep my mind off of Raven and Octavia, but it's not working. It doesn't take us long to get to the hospital.

" **I know what room they're in. Come on."**

I brace myself for the worst. I'm seriously hoping for the best. Car accidents are my biggest fear since my dad died. This is the worst scenario.

" **Raven!"** I scream running in to hug her.

" **These assholes won't let me see O. I need to know she's okay."** She has a few scratches and bruises.

" **I'll find her Ray. Just stay calm. I'm so glad you're okay."**

" **Clarke, O isn't in as good of shape as me. That bi-broad hit right into Octavia's side. She ran straight through the red light."**

" **I'll let you know how she is Ray."** Now my stomach is turning at this point. I'm trying to hold back the tears and be strong for my friends.

" **Mom what room is O in?"**

" **Clarke, Octavia is in critical condition. She's currently in surgery fighting for her life."**

I'm full on crying now. I can't contain it.

" **Hey, it's okay."** Lexa?

" **Babe why aren't you at school?"**

" **Your mom asked me to come over after she told Gustus what was going on. They thought it would be easier for you if I was here."**

" **Thank you for coming Lex."**

" **I'll always be here for you Princess."** That smile always brightens my dad. I'll need to remember to thank my mom for this.

" **How are they?"**

" **Raven has some bumps and bruises from what I saw. She was fighting the staff because she wanted to see Octavia."**

" **How is Octavia?"**

" **She's currently in surgery fighting for her life. I can't lose her Lexa."**

" **Look me in my eyes Clarke."** She says putting a finger under my chin making me look her in the eyes.

" **Octavia is an incredibly strong person. She will make it out of this and come back to you."** She says wiping my tears then kissing my cheek.

" **Thank you Lex. Will come with me to give the news to Ray?"**

" **No one's told her Octavia's condition?"**

" **Family only. My mom told me."**

" **That makes sense."**

When we get back to Raven's room I knock on the door.

" **If you're not a doctor or nurse you can come in."**

" **Hey Ray."**

" **Hello Raven, is it okay if I come in?"**

" **Of course. Clarke how is she?"**

" **Ray, I need you to promise to stay calm."**

" **Clarke. Tell. Me. Now."** She looks like she's ready to kill someone.

" **Ray, O is in surgery fighting to survive."**

" **Fuck this! What room is the bitch that hit us in?!"**

" **Ray sit down."**

" **Move out of my way Clarke."** Before I know it Lexa is in front me being all protective.

" **Back up Raven. I know you're upset, but Clarke is only trying to help."**

" **Lexa move."** She says pushing Lexa. This can't get worse, Lexa looks ready to pounce in the bad way.

" **Don't push me Raven. I won't be responsible for my actions."**

" **Ray, please sit down. Lexa can you wait outside please."** I say stroking her arm before kissing her cheek.

" **What the hell Ray? I told she trains for MMA and you pick a fight with her? Really?"**

" **I'm sorry Clarke, but Octavia is my life. I know it seems silly, but I love her. This is killing me. Knowing she's in surgery fighting to breathe. If she dies, I'll die."** She says falling to the floor crying.

I wrap my arms around her and just let her cry into me.

" **It's okay Ray. It's not silly."** I've never in our entire lives seen Raven cry.

" **I can't lose her Clarke. I can't."** I know, I can't either.

" **It's okay Ray. O is so, so strong. She's going to make it out and back to you."**

" **I'll be back okay? I need to go check on Lexa."**

" **When you come back, can you bring her in with you?"**

" **Of course as long as you don't try to fight her. She'll win Ray."**

" **I know, I know."**

I collect myself before walking to the waiting room to find Lexa. At least that's where she said she'd be when she texted me.

" **Come with me."** I say as soon as I spotted her.

I pull her into the bathroom and lock the door pushing her against it.

" **Look I know now is not the most appropriate time for this, but that was so hot how protective you were."** I say before kissing her hard.

" **Mmm if that's what I get for being protective, I'll do it more often."** She says then kisses me back just as hard.

Before I know it she flipped us so my back is against the door. She's getting handsy and I really like it. I'm not used to her aggressive side. She's so hot when she takes control. I can feel her tongue begging for entrance.

" **Babe, we should stop."**

" **Ugh, do we have to?"** She kisses me again, moving down my neck.

" **Oh God."** I say before pushing her away.

" **We really have to stop."**

" **Okay, I'm sorry."**

" **No. Do not apologize. I just don't want our first time in the bathroom of a hospital while one of my friends is dying and the other is mentally broken apart."**

" **You're right. I'll control myself better."** She says before kissing my cheek.

" **Let's go back to Raven's room."**

 **(LEXA's POV)**

I don't know what came over me, but I definitely could not control it in the bathroom. Like as soon as she pushed me against that door, I wanted to rip her clothes off. What is wrong with me?! Ugh.

" **Hey Ray, we're back."**

" **Hey."** Was all I could say.

" **Lexa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."**

" **It's okay. I know you're upset. I should've had more self control."**

" **You have no reason to apologize Lexa. That was all my fault."**

" **Like I said, I'll have more self control. I'm a little overprotective."**

" **It was cute. Anyways, yeah I'm sorry."**

" **How are you Ray?"** I love how much Clarke cares.

" **Just some scratches, bruises, oh and a broken arm. So I'm incredibly glad that you kept her from annihilating me."** I would've felt so bad.

" **Your arm is broken?"**

" **I know. There goes half of the season."** She says poking her bottom lip out in a pout.

" **It'll be okay. Let's focus on O for now."** I feel so damn bad for Clarke. First her dad, now possibly her best friend.

" **You're right. You're always right."** She says hugging Clarke.

" **Congrats to you two by the way. Exclusive right?"**

" **Thanks."** We say at the same time. Of course Clarke told them. She must've been excited.

" **Wait if your arm is broken, where's your cast Raven?"**

" **Oh umm, I was too busy fighting with doctors and nurses. They said they'd come back later when I'm sane."**

" **Raven, damn it. I'll go get them now! You're ridiculous."** Clarke is hot when she's mad.

" **Dude are you checking out my best friend's ass?"** Was I that obvious?

" **Oh umm. Yeah."**

" **Nice. Getting bolder each day huh?"**

" **How can I not stare?"** Especially in that spandex. Practice will be harder seeing her in those.

" **Really perf. You're totally thinking about her ass."**

" **What? No I'm not!"**

" **You were biting your lip. What else would you be thinking about?"**

" **Okay Ray. They're going to do the cast now."** Clarke says walking into the room. She walked to me and was facing Raven while backing into me with my arms wrapped around her.

" **Great. You guys are disgustingly cute by the way. And Lexa totally checked you out as you left the room Clarke."** Right after she said that I flipped her off.

" **I have a nice ass. She can think about it, stare it or even grab it all she wants."** She says and then turns in my arms and kisses me. Just to mess with Raven I grab Clarke's butt.

" **Ugh you guys can stop now. I get it."** But we don't stop.

" **Seriously?"** Is all I hear before something goes flying past my head.

" **Did you just throw something at Lexa?"**

" **Maybe. I don't remember."** She says flipping me off.

" **Alright Raven, Clarke told us you're ready to comply."**

" **Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with."**

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **Okay, so I thought it would be best if I told you about Octavia."** Please let her be okay.

" **Mama G please tell me she's okay."** She's basically begging.

" **Mom how is she?"** I ask grabbing Lexa's hand.

" **Octavia is out of surgery. We're just waiting for her to wake up now. She had a shattered femur. If she's lucky she'll be back to volleyball next season. Her right shoulder is broken. They also had to cover the right side of her face because of the damage from the glass that came from the window. So when you see her, make sure you don't make a big deal of her injuries. She might be very recognizable right now okay?"**

I don't even know what to say at this point. I'm just glad my best friends are both okay and alive. And Lexa is here which has been more help than I thought.

" **Thank you Mama G. Will I be able to see her when she wakes up? I know it's family only, but I need to see her."**

" **I will take you back there the second she wakes Raven."** My mom says with a wink.

" **As for you two, why don't you go get some food. I'll call as soon as she's awake, okay?"** I was hesitant until my stomach started growling.

" **Okay. Ray I'll be back in a little while. Thanks mom."**

" **Get better soon Raven. Bye Abby."** My mom leaves the room with me and Lexa following behind before we hear Raven call Lexa back, so we both go back in the room.

" **Thanks Lexa. For being here and taking care of her. These things scare her since her dad and everything."** Does she think I'm deaf?

" **I know. I'll always protect her as much as I can."** She's so perfect.

" **Good now get out of here. Give my girl some sexual healing."** Raven says slapping Lexa's butt winking at me.

" **Bye Ray."**

Lexa opens her passenger door for me, but I grab it and close the door leaning on it.

" **What are you"** Is all she can say before I kiss her.

" **You are so perfect."**

" **Only to you Clarke. Just like you're perfect to me."**

" **I want you so bad babe. I know I shouldn't right now, but I do."**

She doesn't say anything, she just kisses me hard. She puts one hand on my lower back and the other on my ass. I put my arms around her neck. I can't even think about anything other than this feeling right now. I'm so consumed that I forget we're in the hospital parking lot where my mom works by the way. She didn't pull away until she heard my stomach growling.

" **Come on beautiful, let's get you some food."** She says then kisses my cheek.

" **There's leftovers at my house if you want to eat that?"**

" **Yeah as much as I'd love to eat your mom's awesome cooking, I think it'd be smart if we're not at a house together."**

" **Yeah you're probably right. You saw right through my plan."** I say chuckling.

" **So what are you hungry for?"**

" **Can we just go to Subway?"**

" **Didn't think you were the type to eat a footlong."** She says wiggling her eye brows.

" **You're such a jerk."** I say punching her lightly.

" **You love it."** She says leaning over for a kiss.

" **Ugh you're so irresistible."**

" **I know."** That wink will be the death of me if her lips aren't.

After we ate, we spent a good twenty minutes making out in the parking lot. Only this time we were in her car. The only reason we stopped was because I heard my mom's ringtone playing on my phone. She was calling to let me know that O was awake.

" **How is she?"** I ask my mom after running through the halls to Octavia's room.

" **She's good. Her first question was "Where is Raven?" So Raven has been in there since she woke up."**

" **Umm so should we come back?"**

" **Why would you need to. Oh goodness. You don't think they'd. Let me send a nurse in to be sure."**

" **I'm glad they're both okay."** Lexa whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek.

" **No PDA Lexa. This is my workplace and that is my daughter."** My mom says teasingly with a wink.

" **Sorry Abby."** Lexa says kicking the ground.

" **I like the PDA."** I say making her smile.

" **God I love your smile."**

" **I love your eyes."**

" **You're so perfect."**

" **Okay Clarke, you're clear to go in."**

" **Do you want me to wait out here Clarke?"**

" **No babe. Come on."** I say dragging her into the room.

" **Clarky. I missed you."** I start crying the second I see her. She is in really bad shape. But she looks so cute cuddled up with Raven.

" **O, I'm so happy you're okay."**

" **I'm not okay Clarky. They said I can't play volleyball or softball this year."** She says tearing up.

" **Babe, it's okay. You're still on the team. So you'll be there for every game and practice like usual. You just can't play. We gotta get you stronger."** Raven says kissing Octavia's hair.

" **I know. I love you."** Awe they're so cute. I hope that Lexa and I will get to that cute I love you stage.

" **I love you too O."**

When I look at Lexa she's looking at my best friends in awe. I decide to walk over to her and stand how we were in Raven's room. I know she loves wrapping her arms around me.

" **Awe look RayRay, Clarky has a girlfriend."** I flip her off.

" **Hell yeah. She's sexy as hell too."** I say before kissing Lexa.

" **Puhlease. O is way hotter than anyone. Even with a broken leg, shoulder, and bandaged face, I'd still pick her over everyone else."** Raven says earning a kiss from Octavia.

" **Alright girls. Visiting hours are over."**

" **But mom."**

" **Now Clarke. Lexa, you can take Clarke home right?"**

" **Of course Abby."**

" **Mama G do I have to go?"**

" **Unfortunately. I'm trying to get your bed moved into here or Octavia moved into your room. So hopefully that'll happen soon."**

" **Thanks Mama G."**

" **No problem girls."**

" **Bye O. Bye Ray."**

" **Bye Clarky."**

 **Bye Princess. Bye Commander."**

" **Bye."**

" **I'll see you tomorrow mom?"**

" **Tomorrow morning bright and early."**

" **Night mom."**

" **Good night girls."**

The drive home is fairly quiet unil I hear Lexa clear her throat.

" **Can I ask you something?"**

" **Of course babe."**

" **So where were their parents?"**

" **Raven's mom was there earlier, but she had work. Her dad isn't in the picture. Octavia's parents are divorced. Her dad lives in a different state. Her brother lives with their dad. Her mom was out of the state for business but should be back tomorrow."**

" **Oh okay. Do you think their moms know they're together?"**

" **Yes. That's who they told first. Neither of their moms has a problem with their relationship."**

" **That's amazing."**

" **So how does Gustus feel about us together?"** I ask her as she pulls into my driveway.

" **He thinks you're a great match for me and me for you. He said we're cute together. He can see why I was so interested."**

" **It's the eyes right?"** I say leaning over to kiss her.

" **Absolutely. Let me walk you to the door."**

" **You're such a gentlewoman. Boys never cared if I got in okay. They never open doors."**

" **Chivalry isn't dead. Some people just aren't raised with manners."** She says as we get to my door.

Once the door is unlocked and open, she gives me a sweet kiss.

" **I'm going to go now before I ruin this."** She says pointing between the two of us.

" **It's probably for the best anyways. Thank you for being there Lexa."**

" **Anytime Clarke."**

" **Goodnight Commander. Text me when you get home."**

" **Goodnight Princess. I will."** She says with one last kiss before walking towards her car.

That girl is so perfect. This morning when my mom told me something happened, I automatically thought of Lexa. I'm so glad it wasn't. I'm not glad it was my best friends either, but I'm so thankful that they are both alive and okay for the most part. Coach is going to be pissed. Oh well.

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: I'm home beautiful :) 10:17pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Thank you for texting me. I'm going to go to sleep now. Thank you again for being there babe. :) 10:19pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: You're so welcome. I'll always be there for you. Can I pick you up tomorrow for school? 10:22pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Trying to let everyone know I've been claimed? 10:23pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: You're mine. Everyone should know this. ;) 10:25pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: I'm all yours. ;) See you in the morning! 10:26pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Sweet dreams love :) 10:27pm_

She is so incredibly perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**(CLARKE's POV)**

So it's been two weeks since the accident and Octavia is finally able to come back to school. She's in a wheelchair, but she's here and that's good enough for us. Lexa has been so great about all of this. We've had two dates which I've been so grateful for. Plus she puts up with Raven's shit with ease. Those two are like sisters the way they bicker with each other. On top of that, they've been hanging out together. Which I think is super weird, but whatever. We're hoping Raven will only have the cast for a few more weeks. She's been good about not using it. She's still working out just nothing that involves arms. I know she and Lex have been running together. I'm just glad they get along.

" **Hi Clarky."** Octavia says with a big smile being pushed by Raven. The right side of her face is uncovered. She almost looks like herself again.

" **Hi O. Hey Ray. How are you feeling O?"** I say leaning down to hug her.

" **I'm just glad to be back. I'm also really happy to see you. Where's your Commander?"**

" **Hmm she said she needed to talk to coach about something."**

" **Are you guys ready for the first game? It's tomorrow!"**

" **O, we're ready. Are you guys going to come to the game?"**

" **We'll be riding the bench, but we'll be there."**

" **Cheer up buttercup."** Octavia says reaching up to boop on her nose the pulls her down by her hoody for a light kiss.

" **Awe. I thought you guys wanted to keep this"** I say pointing between them. **"A secret?"**

" **Well Griffin we did, but we decided after everything that we don't really care."**

" **Yeah Clarky. Besides everyone should know that this fine ass is mine."** Octavia says smacking Raven's ass. While Raven smirks.

" **Good morning my beautiful Princess."** Lexa whispers in my ear while holding me from behind then kissing my cheek.

" **Hey babe."** I say with a big smile turning in her arms and kiss her quickly.

" **Hello Commander."** I shoot Raven dirty looks telling her to stop.

" **Hey Octavia. Hello Octavias bitch."** Lexa says leaning down to hug Octavia then comes back to me flipping Raven off.

" **Hi Lexa. You guys are so cute together by the way."**

" **Thank you O."**

" **It's not hard when Clarke is so prefect."** I kiss her again because why the hell not?

" **Awe."** Raven and octavia say at the same time. Then the bell rings.

" **Alright see you guys in Dance class?"**

" **Yup, not much dancing for me though."** O says pouting.

" **Bye guys. Come on babe. hmphh."** I say when I feel someone push me.

" **What the hell?"** I say loud when Lexa stands in front of me.

" **What are you doing here?"** Lexa looks pissed. She clearly knows this stupid girl.

" **Awe come on Lex, don't be like that. I see you've downgraded."**

" **Listen here bi."** Before I can finish my sentence, Lexa stops me.

" **Clarke, she's not worth your time or breath. Let's go."** Now she's pulling me away.

" **See you around Lexa. Bye Lexa's skank."** What a bitch.

" **Ignore her Clarke."**

" **Babe who was that?"**

" **Costia."**

" **That explains a lot. Are you okay?"** I ask as I stop walking stopping her with me.

" **Clarke, I wanted to punch her especially when she started talking about you. The fact that she pushed you makes me want to rip her head off. The only hands that belong on you, are mine."**

I don't even say anything, I push her into the wall and kiss her hard. Partially because she's so sexy and partially because I see Costia watching. Take that bitch!

" **Clarke if you don't stop, we're going to end up missing class so let's go before we're late."**

" **Ugh fine. Later?"**

" **Definitely later."**

I didn't learn anything in Physics. I could barely focus in English. Now it's dance time which is exciting. I was so mad about happened with that stupid Costia chick, and I was super turned on. Can you blame me? Lexa is so hot and such a good kisser. I could kiss her for forever.

" **Griffin! Hello! Hi! Yes I am talking to you."** Raven is yelling at me while I'm changing.

" **Sorry. Okay, I almost got into a fight this morning."** I hope she doesn't come near e again.

" **What?! With who? I'll kick their ass."**

" **Ray, calm down. I'm sure Clarky can handle herself."**

" **It was my stupid ex. She walked up to Clarke and just shoved her then called her a few names. I had to pull this one away."** Lexa says wrapping an arm around my waist.

" **Why was your ex here?"** Raven questions Lexa.

" **Ew, what a bitch."** Octavia says winking at me.

" **Yeah I have no idea. I don't really care. She needs to stay away from me and Clarke though."** She says protectively wrapping her other arm around me.

" **Let's get our dance on."**

 **(LEXA's POV)**

Ugh I can't believe she was here this morning. Then she the nerve to push Clarke and call her names. She's lucky I controlled myself.

" **Hello Lexa."** You have got to be kidding me.

" **You had your chance. Back off."** Clarke says standing in front of me before grabbing my hand to walk with her.

Jealous/Possessive Clarke is so sexy.

" **Sorry babe, but I can't stand her."**

" **i like possessive Clarke."** I say before kissing her cheek.

" **Okay class, we have a new student. Raven since Octavia can't dance, you'll be with Costia."** Octavia looks really mad.

" **Umm Teach I can so dance. Raven should be my partner."** Octavia looks desperate.

" **Sorry Octavia, but for obvious reasons you can't dance."** She says pointing at the wheelchair.

" **Hello Raven. I'm Costia."** Is she really flirting with her?

" **Umm yeah that's been established."** I love her sarcasm.

" **Alright class, we're doing the Tango today. Brace yourselves!"** Damn this might be hard for me and Clarke. This is a sexy dance. It might get hot.

" **You ready babe? I love when you lead."** She say slapping my butt. Ughhhhhh.

I'm not 100% sure, but Raven looked like she was stepping on Costia's feet on purpose. Costia even asked for a new partner. That wish was denied.

" **Hey babe I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I need to pee."** I say before kissing her cheek.

" **Okay baby. Be quick."**

As I sit down to pee, I can see someone standing by the counter like they're waiting. It must be Clarke. Surprise make-out session? Oh yeah.

" **Babe, do you think now is a good time to."** I see Costia when I walk out.

" **You're not Clarke."**

" **Don't look so disappointed, Lex."**

" **Don't call me that. And I am disappointed. I was expecting my beautiful girlfriend not you."**

" **She's just some blonde slut. She's not even gay Lexa."**

" **Last I checked you're the one who wasn't."** I say walking past her.

God, she's annoying. I want to smash her face in. Don't turn around her. Ignore her. Don't let her get in your head. Is that Clarke? Yeah I know that perfect smile. Thank God. I can calm down now.

" **What the fuck?!"**

" **I warned you Costia. I told you to leave me alone."**

" **Did you really have to do that?"** Great now she's crying. Yup, act like a victim.

" **Get away from my girlfriend."** Possessive Clarke is out to play. So hot.

I can't believe Costia told the principal I attacked her. What a lying, fake bi…

" **Lexa can you tell me your side of the story please."**

" **Yes ma'am."**

After telling my side, they asked Clarke to explain what she saw. I honestly didn't mean to hit Costia, but it was first instinct. Since I did hit her, I have to face my consequences. I have detention all week. I also have to miss both games this week. Ugh Clarke is upset with my punishment as is my coach. Gustus texted me and said he was upset that I lost control. I am too, especially over her.

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **Princess, where is the Commander?"** Raven asks.

" **Can you keep a secret?"** I know the answer.

" **Duh."**

" **Umm remember during lunch when I left to look for Lex?"**

" **Yes. Why?"**

" **Well when I found her it looked like Costia was messing with her, but Lexa was happy when she saw me. Umm but when Costia grabbed Lexa's arm, Lexa kind of punched her in the face."** And it was glorious.

" **Dude, yes! Go Lexa!"** Raven shouted fist pumping in the air. I just giggled and joined in.

" **Hey guys, where's Lexa?"** Octavia asks looking concerned.

" **She has detention all week for punching Costia in the face."** Which is a huge load of shit by the way.

" **Go Lexa. But that's bad. Now we're down three people for the first two games."** That sucks. I forgot about that.

" **I know. But it is totally worth it after seeing Lexa hit that bitch."** Black eye for days.

" **Griffin, let's go."** Ugh.

" **Yes coach."**

Practice really dragged on. I missed seeing Lexa's perfect ass. I couldn't even focus. Like honestly, I think I'm more turned on than anything. She must pack one hell of a punch for Costia to hit the floor. Soooooo hot.

" **Hey sexy.'** As soon as I see her, I jump on her wrapping my legs around her and kiss her hard.

 **Babyyyyyy. Why are you still here?"**

" **I drove this morning babe."** Duh Clarke!

" **Oh yeah."** I say and kiss her again. Ugh her tongue just does something to me.

" **Babe, your friends are staring. Mind getting down until we get in the car?"**

" **Dayuummm Clarke. Get it guuurrlll."** Oh my goodness, I forgot we were still here.

" **Shut up Ray."**

" **That was so hot, Clarky."** Oh Octavia.

" **Shut up guys. Like you don't do that?"** Ew I don't want to know.

" **Only in private. On my face."** Raven says with a smirk while she walks away pushing Octavia.

" **Can we try that?"** Lexa asks pulling me into her by grabbing my ass.

" **Keep it up and it's gonna happen."** God hopefully soon.

" **Ugh let's you get your fine ass home."**

It was a quiet drive home. I could tell that Lexa was incredibly frustrated. Sexually of course.

" **Clarke."**

" **Yes babe?"**

" **Is your mom home?"**

" **Mmmm she shouldn't be. Why?"**

" **Just wondering."**

" **Oookayyy."** She so wants me and it's so on.

I've never had sex with another girl, but it should be just like when you, ya know.

 _To RayRay: SOS Ray, I need help. 8:37pm_

 _From RayRay: What you need gurll? 8:38pm_

 _To RayRay: Do you think it's too soon for me and Lexa to have sex? 8:39pm_

 _From RayRay: You're the only one who can answer that. 8:40pm_

 _To RayRay: No help at all. 8:41pm_

" **Who are you texting so intensely?"**

" **Raven."**

" **Oh okay."**

" **It's nothing. She needed advice on something."**

" **You don't have to explain anything babe."**

" **Okay Lex."** I say smiling to her.

As soon as we pull into the driveway I jump out of her car and I notice she's following rather quick. As soon as we're inside I'm pushed against the door hard.

" **I want you so bad Clarke."** She says in between kisses.

" **So take me."** God please take me.

" **I love you."** She said it. Oh my gosh.

" **I love you too so much. Lexa take me please."**

" **Clarke, what if I don't do it right?"** She says looking me right in my eyes.

" **Baby as long as it's you touching, nothing could be wrong."**

" **Let's go to your room babe."** Great idea.

For some reason I'm so nervous right now. This feels so different I've never felt this way about anyone and we've only know each other for three weeks. Four this week but who's counting? Not me when I can feel her sucking on my neck like that.

" **Mmm Lexa."** Don't stop. Don't ever stop.

" **Bed."** She's so sexy. My Commander.

" **Anything you want Commander."**

This is going to be a good night.


	8. Chapter 8

**(LEXA's POV)**

God, Clarke is so incredibly sexy. Ugh and the way she moans when I suck on her neck is such a turn on. I'm just unsure of how to go about the rest of this. Maybe if I go to the bathroom and plan, I can be somewhat smooth.

" **What are you doing? Babe why are you stopping? Where are you going?"** She asks as I get up off the bed.

" **I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back baby."** I say before kissing her lips.

Okay Lexa, you can do this! Stop being a baby. If anyone is going to get your virginity it should be her. Ugh I'm so turned on right now. I need a plan. Step One: Take clothes off. I think that's rather standard. Then what? Shit! I have no clue what to do. Improv it is. Here goes nothi….

" **Woah."**

" **Like what you see babe?"** When I left Clarke was fully dressed. She pretty much covered step one for me.

All I can do is nod yes. If I try to speak, I don't know that actual words will come out.

" **Why don't you come show me how much you like this, Commander."**

Could she seriously be any sexier? Like wow. That bra is making her boobs look even more incredible than they do covered in a shirt. And that thong, don't even get me started.

" **Sit."** I thought I was the Commander? I don't mind though. I decide to obey and sit on the bed. Once I'm seated she pulls my shirt off.

The next thing I know she's straddling me. She kisses me hard. I'm so consumed in the kiss I barely notice that she's grinding on me. Now I'm a thousand times more turned on. I just wanna make her mine.

" **Someone is handsy today. I didn't even have to take the bra off or put your hand on my boob."**

" **Shut up."** I say as I pick her up and lay her on the bed kissing her hard.

" **Mmm babe, I like when you get aggressive."** She says right before I bite her neck.

" **Babe!"**

" **What? Did I do something wrong?"** She's mine, everyone should know. I smirk at myself.

" **Did you really just mark me? You couldn't mark somewhere unseen?"**

" **What would be the point of that?"**

Before she can answer, I kiss her and trail my hand down her stomach. I'm starting to feel bold. I don't know if it's her moan that's pushing me to do more or if I'm just that damn horny?

" **Is this okay?"**

" **I love that you're being a gentlewoman, but Lexa I need you in me."**

" **Yes ma'a"**

" **Clarke!"** Oh shit. I know that voice. Abby?

" **Clarke, get dressed then meet me downstairs."**

" **Fuck babe, I'm sorry."**

" **It's okay, I'm at fault too."** When I check my phone before we open the door, I see I have multiple calls and texts from Gustus.

" **Okay mom, I can explain."**

" **Really Clarke, I'm not stupid. Have a seat on the couch. Let's have a chat."**

" **It's my fault Abby. I couldn't control myself."**

" **Lexa, it takes two. How could you guys both be so disrespectful in my house?"**

" **I'm sorry mom. We should have had more control."**

" **You're damn right. Thank God you're both girls."**

" **I'm sorry Ms. Griffin."**

" **It's Abby, Lexa."** I'm so embarrassed that I can't even look her in the eyes.

" **The only reason I came home was because neither of you were answering your phones. Gustus called me worried when Lexa didn't come home."**

" **I'm so sorry mom."**

" **I'm sorry Ms. Uhmm I mean Abby."** That's when the doorbell rings.

" **Lexa! Why weren't you returning my."** He looks between me and Clarke. Then between us and Abby. **"Oh I see."**

" **When I got here, they were in Clarke's room with not a lot of clothes on."**

" **I see."** He's giving a disapproving look.

" **I'll take Lexa. I'm sorry about this Abby. Lexa let's go."**

" **I'm so sorry Abby."** I say before I look to Clarke who looks like she's about to cry.

" **Text me when you're home safe."** Is all she says before I'm out the door.

" **Lexa what the hell?"**

" **I'm sorry Uncle Gustus. I know I've only disappointed you."**

" **Why didn't you just tell me you were spending the night here? I was worried you were in an accident."**

" **I was wrapped up in Clarke. I mean like being with her, not in her. You know what I mean."**

" **If you had just given me a heads up, we could've avoided this awkwardness."**

" **I know. I'm sorry."**

" **It's okay Heda. I'm glad one of us is getting some."** He says holding his fist out for me to bump.

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **Clarke, I know you two are going to have sex regardless of what I want. Just please not in the house, okay?"**

" **I'm sorry mom. I know I broke your trust. I should've had more control."**

" **Clarke, I get it. Young love. It's hard to stop yourselves, I know."**

" **Come here. It's okay sweetie. Just not in the house okay?"** She says hugging me tight.

" **Okay mom, I promise."**

" **Also, tell Lexa I said nice abs!"**

" **MOM!"** Oh no, that is all mine. But I will tell her.

 **Should've had your clothes on."** She says teasing me.

 _To OB1 &RayRay: So my mom just walked in on me and Lex about to have sex. 10:51pm_

 _From OB1: That rhymes. Also that's funny. Was she mad? 10:53pm_

 _From RayRay: That's effin hilarious dude! How mad was Mama G? 10:53pm_

 _To OB1 &RayRay: Guys it's not funny. She was mad at first but after Lexa left she just said no sex in her house. Oh and that Lexa has nice abs. 10:55pm_

 _From RayRay: Hell yeah she does! ;) 10:56pm_

 _From OB1: She does have nice abs Clarky. 10:57pm_

 _To OB1 &RayRay: Ugh you guys suck. See you tomorrow? 10:59pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: I'm home. I'm so sorry Clarke. Tell your mom I'm so sorry too. :( 10:59pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Babe, it's okay. She just said no sex in her house. ;) Oh and she also asked that I tell you, you have nice abs. :/ 11:01pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: I think we can handle that. Uhmm thanks? 11:03pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: I love you… :) 11:05pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: I love you too Princess :) 11:06pm_

Waking up this morning, I still felt super embarrassed about last night. Luckily my mom went back to work. Hopefully she's asleep, so I won't have to face her.

" **Good morning horn dog daughter."** She says smirking at me.

" **Nice to see you're wearing clothes today."**

" **Mom, I get it."**

" **Just checking honey."**

" **I'll see you later mom."**

" **No sexcapades tonight Clarke. I mean it."**

I just roll my eyes and walk out. Right as I walk out, I see Lexa's car. She's leaning against it waiting for me.

" **Hey beautiful."** She says kissing my cheek.

" **Hey what are you doing here babe?"**

" **I'm picking you up. Don't worry your mom knows I'm here."**

" **I thought you were going to dump me after last night."**

" **Why would I do that?"**

" **I don't know."**

" **Come on gorgeous, let's get to school."** I love how she opens the door for me every time. It's so cute.

" **Oh I'm so sorry babe."** She says tracing on my neck.

" **Fuck, I forgot about that. That's why my mom was teasing me this morning."**

" **It's not that bad Clarke."** I decide to look in the mirror. There's not covering this up. Damn it.

" **Lexa, you are so dead. I will get you back for this."**

" **I can't wait."** She says with a wink.

Great people are going to stare or ask questions. Curling iron? No my hair isn't curled. Ugh you can see her teeth marks. Last night was almost perfect. I'm so mad. Oh well. Maybe I can figure out a way for us to get some alone time.

" **Hello Princess. Curling iron?"** Raven asks smirking.

" **Hi Clarky. Nice hickey."** Octavia says winking.

Lexa's face is super red. It's so cute when she blushes though.

" **Nice work Commander. Heard about your fun At least we all agree on something."** Raven says holding her hand up for a high five.

" **What's that?"**

" **That you have awesome abs Lexa, duh."** Octavia says pointing to Lexa's stomach.

" **O, Raven don't you have somewhere to be?"** Saved by the bell.

School was rather boring. Only one teacher commented on my neck. My dance teacher. She asked where she could get one? I told her Lexa was off limits and she laughed and gave us both high fives. She's literally the coolest teacher ever. Practice was okay, but kind of boring since Lexa still has detention. I think one day was punishment enough. As I walk out of the gym, I find Lexa leaning against a wall. Once she notices me, she gives me a light kiss and takes my bag from me.

" **Babe, I can carry my bag."**

" **Shh. I'm being chivalrous Clarke."**

" **You're so perfect. I love you."**

" **I love you too. Let's get you home beautiful."** She says taking my hand in hers. It's weird how our hands fit perfectly together. It's really cute actually.

" **Goodnight Commander. Good night Griffin."** I hear Raven shout. When I look over Raven is lifting Octavia into the passenger seat while Octavia is waving bye to us.

" **Bye RayRay. Bye O. See you tomorrow."** I say as Lexa opens my door for me to get in.

Tonights ride home isn't quiet. She has music on.

" **Oh! I love this song!"**

" **Me too."** She says with a cute smile.

I forget she's sitting beside me when I get so wrapped up in the song. I didn't realize how loud I started singing.

" **Wow. You did not tell you could sing Clarke."**

" **You never asked."** I say with a wink.

" **So you're beyond beautiful, insanely intelligent, an amazing athlete, and you can sing? How did I get so lucky?"**

" **Fate, Lexa, fate."** I say giggling.

" **Well Princess. This is your stop. Tell your mom I said hi."** She says getting out of the car to open my door and walk me up to the house.

" **I Will babe. Tell Gustus I said hi. Text me when you get home."** I say kissing her perfect lips.

" **Hello Clarke and Lexa."** Really mom? Lexa looks like she's going to piss herself.

" **Umm hello Abby."**

" **Lexa you can look me in my eyes. I don't bite. I believe it's you who does."**

" **Mom!"**

" **Uhh I gotta go. Pick you up in morning Clarke. Good night Abby."**

" **Bye Lexa. Drive safe."**

" **Really mom? Really?"**

" **I was just making sure you could control yourself tonight."** Ew, don't wink mom.

The next few days are unproductive and repetitive. Quite boring actually. I had a test in Trigonometry. Luckily Lexa was allowed to tutor me at her house with Gustus nearby. It's so annoying. Like if I have a test, I'm not going to have sex instead of study. Ugh maybe I would with Lexa. I got an A- on the test. Lexa got the highest score. Whatever. We won both games, so we're undefeated which is awesome. The games would've been a hundred times better with Ray, O, and Lex but at least we won. Raven went to the doctor on Friday. Her cast comes off in two weeks. She'll still have to do therapy, but she should be good to go for playoffs which is incredible. Lexa will be starting next week with me. Octavia will be on crutches starting next week. That is super exciting. I'm so glad that those two are okay.

" **Babe what are you thinking so hard about?"**

" **You. Us, really."**

" **Oh no are you dumping me? Unacceptable Clarke."** She says pushing me into the wall, tickling me.

" **No PDA Griffin. I believe that's how you're neck got bruised."** Raven says smirking.

" **Are you jealous?"** Lexa asks before I could retort.

" **Are you offering, Commander?"**

" **You couldn't handle this. Besides, I've got the best right here."** She says with a wink.

" **Awe thanks baby."** I say before kissing her when I hear Raven making fake throw-up noises. When I open my eyes, I see Lexa flipping her off.

" **Where's O, Raven?"**

" **It's her mom's birthday, so they're having lunch together."**

" **Ahh that explains why you're here bugging us, rather than bugging O."** When I look over, it's me being flipped off now.

" **No thanks, I get that from Lex."**

" **Ew, so was not an offer Griffin. Whatever I'm going home. You guys are lame."** I stick my tongue out at her.

" **Bye Felicia."** Lexa says earning her the middle finger from Raven.

" **I should probably go too. Don't want anymore trouble. Even if you're sexy as hell."**

" **Awe babe, really?"**

" **Yes Clarke, I'll respect Abby's wishes. I want to be on her good side, not her bad side."**

" **You are on my good side Lexa. You don't have to leave. Just stay out of Clarke's room. Besides I just ordered pizza. You should stay."**

" **Yeah babe, stay. Pleeeaaassseee?"**

" **Okay, I'll stay. Are you sure Abby?"**

" **Positive. Why don't we watch a movie while we wait?"**

We decide sitting on opposite ends of the couch was the smart way to go. Lexa looks like a sad puppy though.

" **Why are you guys sitting so far apart?"**

" **Respect."**

" **Lexa please sit by my daughter."**

" **Yes ma'am."** Lexa says when there's a knock on the door.

It was a really nice Saturday. Everything seemed to really calm down. Mom was still teasing, but at least Lexa didn't feel threatened or intimidated anymore. After pizza and finishing the movie we played monopoly. Lexa got to see my "I can't los" side of me. I'm sure I scarred her for life. Tomorrow Lexa is taking me on a date with permission from my mom of course. So I'm excited for that. She won't give me any details about our date, so I'm nervous but really excited. She's just so perfect, so I know the date will be too!


	9. Chapter 9

**(LEXA's POV)**

Okay so tonight we have a date. I'm thinking I'm going to just cook for her here at the house. I just gotta check with Gustus. I wonder if he'd even leave for a little while. Maybe Clarke can stay the night? That would be incredible. Not for sex, though that would be incredible, but just to hold her for the night.

" **Heda?"** How the hell does he always sneak up on me?

" **Damn it Uncle Gustus. You scared me!"** I say and he just chuckles. Really?! That's funny to you.

" **Calm down. I was just wondering why you're in the kitchen at 9am looking through….recipes?"**

" **Oh umm. I have a date with Clarke tonight, and I thought it would be cute if I cooked for her."** I know my face is red because I can feel the heat.

" **What time will she be here? I was planning on going out tonight."** Why did he just wink at me?

" **She's coming at 7 tonight. Is it okay if she stays the night?"**

" **I'm sure she will be. She can stay if Abby is good with that."** Sure she will be what? Oh wait, what a perv!

" **You're so gross."**

" **Whatever Heda, you were thinking it."**

" **But you said it."** Really, a "White Girls" reference Gus?

" **Anyways, I have plans tonight anyways. I'll be home either tonight or in the morning. So, don't wait up."**

" **Where are you going? Do you have a date? What's her name? It's not Abby's mom right? Oh gross. Nevermind, I don't want to know."**

" **Calm down. Yes it's a date. I've been seeing this person for about two weeks. I'll introduce you when the time is right."** Who the hell is he seeing?

" **Wait so you're spending the night with someone that I don't even know."**

" **Wouldn't be the first time."** He says with a wink.

" **Oh I don't need to know. I'm going to my room to call Clarke."** I'm over this conversation. Maybe Clarke will take my mind off of it.

" _ **Hey baby."**_ God her voice is so sexy.

" _ **Hello beautiful. So about our date tonight."**_

" _ **Oh God, you want to cancel don't you?"**_

" _ **No babe. Not at all. I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the night?"**_

" _ **Oh. Let me ask my mom really quick. Hold on Lex."**_

I really hope Abby says yes. All I want is to hold Clarke all night. Just embrace her. I wonder how weird that would sound if I said it out loud.

" _ **Baby?"**_

" _ **Yes love?"**_

" _ **Mom said I can stay the night!"**_ She says with a cute little squeal.

" _ **Perfect. So I'll see you tonight at 7?"**_

" _ **Sounds perfect babe. I love you."**_

" _ **I love you too Princess."**_

" _ **See you later Commander."**_

" _ **See ya later babe."**_

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

I think tonight is the night Lexa and I will finally have some privacy and we can finish what was started that night. I'm so freaking excited right now. So much to do before tonight. I need to shave. Oh! What am I going to wear? I need my girls for this one!

 _To OB1 &RayRay: S.O.S 10:00am_

 _From OB1: What's up Clarky? 10:07am_

 _To OB1 &RayRay: Lexa and I are having a date tonight and I'm staying over at hers. I need to know what I should wear and what not…10:10am_

 _From OB1: Ooooh sexy times. Get sum guurrllll. 10:16am_

What the hell? I've known Octavia my entire life and never has she talked like that. I should call and make sure she's okay?

" _ **Hello Princess."**_ Ahh now it makes sense. It was Raven. I should've known that.

" _ **Raven, Give O the damn phone."**_

" _ **Ugh fine. Party pooper."**_

" _ **Hi Clarky!"**_

" _ **O, why was Raven answerring texts from your phone instead of her own?"**_

" _ **We figured, why respond from two when we're both right here?"**_

" _ **Is she always there with you? Geez."**_

" _ **We are dating Clarky. You're lucky I respond at all with her here. Sometimes we're ummm busy with stuff."**_

" _ **So don't need to know what you two do, O."**_

" _ **Awe is Clarky jealous that O gets laid more than you and she's crippled."**_

" _ **I'm so getting laid tonight. That's why I texted you guys remember?"**_

" _ **Right so what's the issue?"**_

" _ **Ray, what the fuck do I wear?"**_

" _ **Chill boo. Matching bra and panty set. Something sexy Griffin."**_

" _ **Okay I'm going with the red lace set."**_

" _ **Ohh that's hot Clarky!"**_

" _ **Thanks O. Okay so do you think I should wear a dress or jeans?"**_

" _ **Jeans. Make her work for it."**_ I'm going to wear the ripped ones that make my ass look great. She noticed last time.

" _ **Yeah you're right. I should have fun with it. What about my hair?"**_ Down and natural is what I'm thinking.

" _ **Down and wavy. Your natural hair is perfect."**_

" _ **Thanks Ray. Light make-up or none?"**_

" _ **Minimal I think."**_

" _ **Okay. Oh wait, what about a shirt?"**_

" _ **Clarky, wear the button up no sleeve. I think it's navy blue with a black trim? It's kinda sheer."**_

" _ **I like the way you think O."**_

" _ **My girl is the best Griffin."**_

" _ **Okay, okay. I'm gonna go before you guys start fooling around."**_

" _ **Who says we aren't already?"**_

" _ **Ew Raven. Bye O."**_

" _ **Bye Clarky."**_

" _ **Bye Griff."**_

God, those two are ridiculous. I guess if Lexa and I could be around each other like that as often as we could, we'd probably be just as gross. Let's see, it's two now. I have five hours before I need to be to Lexa's.

" **Hey mom?"**

" **Yes sweetie?"** When I walk in she has a cute outfit picked out. What the hell?

" **Woah, hot date tonight mom?"**

" **Something like that. What did you need?"**

" **Oh, umm I was going to ask your opinion on my outfit for tonight?"**

" **Go put it on!"**

Who the hell is she going on a date with? I wonder if I know him? Ugh I hope it's not one of those scummy doctors from the hospital. Mom's always talking about how they fool around with the new, young nurses. Pedo much? Ew.

" **Oh Clarke, that looks great. How are you going to do your hair? What shoes are you going to wear?"**

" **I'm thinking down and natural and my black combat boots."**

" **Oh yeah, that'll catch Lexa's attention."**

" **Ya think?"**

" **if it doesn't then she's blind."**

" **Thanks mom. So who's the hot date tonight?"**

" **Someone newish. You don't know them."** Ugh it's probably a nasty doctor.

" **When will I meet him?"**

" **When I think it's time."** What the actual fuck, mom?

" **Ooookayyy. I guess I'll just start getting ready for tonight."**

" **Yeah me too. I gotta shave."** She did not just wink at me. Oh, gross.

 **(LEXA's POV)**

Okay it's five. I have two hours before Clarke gets here. I'll change at 6:30. I really hope she likes this. Simple is the best way to go right? You can't really mess up steak, baked potatoes, and steamed veggies. Ice cream sundaes for dessert would be really good, I think anyways. Can't get enough ice cream. Thank God for running. Man I'm sore. MMA killed me this morning. I wasn't focused at all.

" **Alright kiddo. I'm heading out. Do you need help with anything before I go?"**

" **You're leaving already?"**

" **Heda, it's 6:15. My date is at 6:45. I like to be early."**

" **It's 6:15 already?"** That went quick!

" **Yup. Alright I'll see you tomorrow Lexa."**

" **Bye Gustus. Have fun."**

" **I fully intend to."**

" **Ew."**

I might as well get dressed now. I hope I look decent enough. Black skinny jeans, black cami, jean vest, and black slip on vans. It's hard when I want to be perfect. She's so incredibly beautiful. I'm so lucky.

 _From Princess Clarke: Should I pack pajamas in my overnight bag? 6:17pm_

 _To Princess Clarke: You won't need them. 6:18pm_

 _To Princess Clarke: I mean you can wear one of my shirts. 6:18pm_

 _From Princess Clarke: Oh, you want me clothed? 6:19pm_

 _To Princess Clarke: No, I was trying not assume anything would happen. 6:20pm_

 _From Princess Clarke: I promise I can be quiet babe. Gustus won't hear anything…;) 6:27pm_

 _To Princess Clarke: What if I don't like it quiet? ;) 6:29pm_

 _From Princess Clarke: Then you'll have to make me scream. ;) 6:42pm_

Was that the doorbell? Who the hell is here?

" **Hey there sexy."** Clarke looks so fucking gorgeous.

" **Woah. Hi babe."** I say before kissing her.

" **Mmmm. You are the best kisser in the world."**

" **I thought that was you babe?"**

" **Tie for first?"** She asks, but before I could answer she kissed me hard.

" **Maybe we should stop now?"**

" **Oh yeah. Right, sorry. You're just so sexy."**

" **Your ass looks incredible. Gus isn't here by the way. He had a date?"**

" **Weird. Mom has a date tonight too."**

" **What time?"**

" **She said 7:30."**

" **Oh. So they're not going out together."**

" **Mom said Gustus is gay."**

" **I don't know, he didn't say if it was a man or a woman. Just that he won't be home tonight."** I say kissing her hard again.

" **Mmm baby. We have plenty of time then."**

" **Yeah babe. Let's eat. You can put your bag in my room."**

" **Okay, I'll be right back Commander."**

As she walks away, all I can do is stare at then sensational ass. Damn, she must squat.

" **You can stop drooling Commander."**

" **What I was just standing here."**

" **Babe, you were so focused that you didn't even see me walk back to you."**

" **Can you blame me? Let's eat dinner so we can get to dessert."**

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

Holy shit, Lexa looks so damn sexy. That whole outfit just works for her. I want her now. Think of something to distract you. Think Clarke!

" **Babe, what'd you make for dinner?"**

" **I made, steak, baked potatoes and steamed veggies. Is that okay?"**

" **Perfect."**

" **What's wrong?"**

" **Umm, nothing."**

" **Don't lie. You can tell me anything. Is it the food?"**

" **No baby. I'm just incredibly turned on."** I say covering my face with my hands.

" **Why is that a bad thing Clarke?"**

" **I feel like such a horn dog. The second you asked if I could spend the night, all I could think about was sex."** I'm blushing so hard right now. UGH.

" **That was my intention."**

" **Really?"**

" **Hell yeah babe. I wanted to finish what we started. Look Gustus said he knows we're going to have sex. And that he'd rather us do it in under this roof than chance it anywhere else."**

" **That's funny because my mom said the opposite. That I'm disrespecting her by having sex in her house."**

" **Then we'll respect her."** She's so damn perfect.

" **You're perfect."**

" **For you. Now let's eat beautiful."**

Okay, I didn't know Lexa could cook. Wow that was so good. Such a simple meal, but done so well. I wonder if there's anything this girl can't do.

" **Mmm babe what was that for?"** She says after I kiss her.

" **Dinner was delicious."**

" **Note to self. Cook more often."**

" **Dork."** I say giggling into her neck. I love the feeling of her arms around my waist. I feel safe.

" **Alright beautiful, time for dessert. I've got everything for sundaes."**

" **I love ice cream!"** Way to look like a weirdo Clarke.

" **Me too."** She says scooping some vanilla ice cream into her bowl over the brownies she just heated up in the microwave.

" **Do you have hot fudge Lex?"**

" **Of course!"** She says pointing to the jar.

" **Mmm I want brownies, ice cream, hot fudge, whipped cream, nuts and a cherry on top."** Fat kid in the building. I repeat, fat kid in the building.

" **That sounds really perfect. Let's take this party to the front room so we can watch a movie."**

" **Sounds good babe."**

After finishing our ice cream, watching Twilight and Blue is the Warmest Color, well some of it anyways, we're on Lexa's bed. I think we've been making out for a good twenty minutes. I love when she picks me up and carries me. It's so sexy how strong she is. The way she pins me to the bed is pretty hot too. And the way her hand is playing in my panties has me feeling pretty good.

" **Clarke."**

" **Yes babe?"**

" **Clothes off. Please"**

" **Take them off for me."** I hope she likes this bra.

Well that answered that question. As soon as my shirt was off, she was basically drooling over my boobs.

" **You like?"**

" **I love."** She says before licking my cleavage.

" **Mmm Lexa."**

Before I know it, I'm naked under her.

" **Babe. It's not fair."**

" **What's not?"**

" **You still have your clothes on."**

She doesn't say anything, she just starts taking her clothes off.

" **Better?"**

" **Much."**

 **(LEXA's POV)**

That was the best sleep I've ever gotten. This hair is not mine.

" **Baaabbbeee. Stop messing with my hair."**

" **Sorry beautiful."**

" **Mmmmm babe where are you going?"**

" **Running. I'll be back soon love."** I say kissing her gently.

" **Mmkay."**

Last night was incredible. I'm so glad I lost my virginity to Clarke. She was amazing.

" **Hey Heda."**

" **Hey Gustus."**

" **What's with the big smile kid?"**

" **Nothing specific."**

" **Clarke still here?"**

" **Yeah."** I say smiling even bigger.

" **Nice!"** He says holding his hand up for a high five.

Running is so nice. The thoughts of me and Clarke last night are fogging my mind. The way she felt around my fingers. The way she tasted. The way her back arched in pleasure. Her moan, God her moan. I never thought I'd ever enjoy having my face smothered, but I could do that for well, forever.

" **Hello Commander. Good night last night?"** She says smirking.

" **The best."**

" **Ew. Don't want the details."**

" **Okay. I did have a question for you though."**

" **I'm not answering sex questions."**

" **Not about that. I think I'm just fine in that area."**

" **Okkaaayyyy. Then what about?"**

" **I was thinking about the talent show."**

" **What about it?"**

" **Wanna collaborate on something and win? Winners get money and fee prom tickets."**

" **Hell yeah! Dance routine?"**

" **Hell yeah."**

We fist bump before running our separate ways. We're so going to dominate. Alright time to get back to my baby.


	10. Chapter 10

**(LEXA's POV)**

I'm so fucking happy that Raven said yes to the talent show. We're going to kill it. Winners get prom tickets. We're obviously going to win. I just need to find out if we're just going to dance or if we're going to do an actual performance. I think Push It by Salt N Pepa would be so much fun. The dance isn't too hard to learn either. Plus I think Mrs. Morris-Rivera would help us with choreography. I don't want to tell Clarke because I want to surprise her. I should probably tell Raven that.

" **Hey baby."** God that smile kills me. I hate Mondays, but she makes me love them.

" **Hello beautiful."** I say as she leans in for the kiss.

" **What are you thinking so intently about?"** I've gotta be stealthy about this. Be clever.

" **Your body."** I say adding a smirk.

" **And how do I taste Commander?"**

" **Better than anything I've ever tasted, Princess."** What the hell? Why did she just turn away and run?

" **Clarke! Babe?"** Fuck, what did I say wrong?

I thought I was being sexy? What did I say wrong to make her run from me? Great now she's probably just crying in this stall because I'm an idiot.

" **Babe, I'm sorry."** I say putting my hands on either side of the stall door.

I don't hear crying. I think she's laughing. Did she just unlock the stall door? Yup it's opening.

" **I just needed to get you alone."** She says with the sexy smile while pulling me into the stall and pushing me against the door.

" **Clarke, you can't do that. At least war…"** Is all I can say before I feel our lips meshing together. She is so perfect. But we're not having sex in here.

" **We need to get to Trig."** Why is she laughing?

" **Babe we have physics first."** Wow, I'm losing it.

" **Right. Let's go before we miss the entire day."**

" **Can't we skip? Please Lex?"** She pleads kissing my neck.

" **Let's go gorgeous."** I say pulling her out of the stall. I don't care if anyone sees.

" **Well hello horn dogs!"** Damn it. Of course it's Raven and Octavia in here.

" **Hi Clarky! Hi Lexa!"**

" **Hey O. Ray."**

" **Hmm hey guys. We weren't doing anything in there."**

" **Really Commander? Are you sure you don't wanna skip today?"**

" **Ray leave her alone. We have to get to class."** Thank you Clarke.

" **Wait Lexa!"** Raven says approaching me.

" **Let me see your phone."**

" **Excuse me."**

" **You need my number so we can start working on that project."**

" **Oh right! Yeah here."**

" **Babe. Why'd you stop following? Ray? What's going on?"** Think Lexa, think!

" **I'm giving your girl mine's and O's numbers just in case there's ever an emergency Clarke. Calm your tits."** Nice save! I nod my head agreeing.

" **Oh yeah. We probably should've done that already."**

" **Anyways, I'm going to take O to class now."**

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

Last weekend was honestly the best weekend of my life. For it being Lexa's first time, she was incredible. We just go together so perfectly. I am concerned as to why she and Raven are being all buddy buddy. They even sat by each other at the game on Tuesday. What's up with that? Tonight we have our Friday game, I wanna know what's really going on. Maybe I can get her to tell me through teasing?

" **Hey babe, can I ask you something?"** I ask straddling her.

" **Of course love."** Her hands go straight to my ass as usual.

" **Why are you and Raven all of a sudden friends?"**

" **I thought you'd be glad that we're getting along?"** She says leaning up to kiss me which I dodge. I need answers, damn it.

" **No, I am! It's just that O said you two have been working on a project. Why haven't you told me about it?"**

" **Babe, it's not important. We're just bonding."** It is important. No kisses.

" **So if it's not important why can't you just tell me?"** Check.

" **Babe we have to get ready for the game. Are you staying the night tonight?"**

" **I don't know Lex, I thought you would've invited Raven instead of me."**

" **Babe, come on. I'll tell you about the project after the game, okay?"** She asks sweetly trying to kiss me again. This time I allow it because denying her is so fucking hard.

Another win for us. We've lost one game this season. I think we'll be alright especially since it looks like Ray is getting her cast off soon. Speaking of Raven, her and Lexa talked the entire time they were near each other. I even like poked my ass out hoping to catch Lexa's attention. She better tell me what's going on.

" **You ready babe?"** Her smile is everything to me. Focus Clarke!

" **I'm ready for you to tell me what's going on."** I say pointing between Lexa and Raven.

" **Clarke what are you talking about?"**

" **O, aren't you wondering why they're hanging out and talking so much?"**

" **No, Ray said it's because she's been wanting to join MMA training with Lexa. She just didn't want to tell you because she thought you'd think she was weak."**

" **Babe, I told you it wasn't important."** She wants to help my best friend? Can she be any more perfect?

" **Now I feel silly."**

" **You are silly, you goof."**

" **I love you O. Sorry about that babe. Sorry Ray."**

" **It's cool Princess. Well I better get this one home."** She says with a wink hinting that she's taking her home for things of the naughty nature.

" **Bye Clarky."** She says smirking. Since when does O smirk?

" **Bye O, bye Ray."** I say waving to them. Once their out of site, I push Lexa into the lockers.

" **Mm what's gotten into you?"** She says in between kisses.

" **You're so perfect."**

" **Babe, if we're going to have sex, can we take this to my house please?"** Hell yeah.

" **Yeah. Let me just let my mom know where I'll be for the night."** I say with a wink.

" **Let's go sexy."** I say walking past her smacking her butt.

She runs behind me grabbing me. I love feeling her arms wrapped around me. Ugh and when she kisses my neck, it's just so electrifying. I've never felt this with anyone. And I love that she opens the door for me. I know it's a small gesture but it means something to me. And I love how when she holds me it's like she's trying to protect me from everything. I feel so safe and secure with her. When we kiss, it's like she's pouring her entire soul and heart into each and every kiss. I am so in love with her.

 **(LEXA's POV)**

Clarke is staying the night and I just hope I can please her as well as I did last weekend. Her body is all I've been able to think about. Ever since we had sex, I feel even more connected to her. Like I have to protect her and keep her safe at any and all costs. I just want to hold her as much as I can. Everyone needs to know that she is taken. I want to prove to her every time we're near each other that she doesn't need anyone else. That I can be the best for her. That she's the best for me.

" **I love you Clarke."**

" **I love you too Lex. So, so much."**

" **No babe, I'm so madly in love with you. I think I'd actually die if I lost you. Be it a break-up or anything worse."**

" **I'm in love with you too baby. I was actually just thinking about that. Are you reading my mind?"** She asks linking our hands while I drive us home.

" **Do you believe in soulmates Clarke?"**

" **I think I've found mine Lexa. I can't even picture my future without you. I can't remember my past because all I can see is you."** Why is she crying?

" **Why are you crying babe?"** I ask pulling over.

" **I just love you so much Lexa."**

" **I love you too Clarke."** I say leaning over to kiss her.

" **You're too beautiful to be crying."**

" **Why are you so perfect?"**

" **I'm not, but for you I'll certainly try my hardest to be."**

" **I don't deserve you."** Why would she ever think that?

" **Why do you think that Clarke?"**

" **Because Lexa. You're incredible. You're so smart, so athletic. Even through a rough childhood, you're still so positive. You push yourself to be the best you can be, and I just admire you so much."**

I kiss her softly pushing her hair behind her ear.

" **Clarke, you're all I want and need. I promise to prove that to you everyday babe."**

" **I love you Lexa. I really, really love you."**

" **I love you too Clarke. With all of my heart."** I say giving her another kiss.

" **No more crying beautiful. Let's go get some food, then we'll head back to my house."**

" **Thanks Lex."**

" **For what babe?"**

" **For being you."**

" **Anything for you Clarke."** I say pulling back onto the road.

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

I don't really remember much of anything before now. With Lexa's hands roaming my body, her lips glued to my neck, while our bodies are pushed up against each other. I love how aggressive she gets. Like if she doesn't feel me, she'll die. At least that's my perception. I'm purely basing that off of how quickly she gets my clothes off. It's funny that one month ago, she wouldn't even touch my boob over my shirt, now I can't keep he mouth and hands off of them. No complaints here.

" **Mmmm Lexa. Don't stop doing that baby."** I say as she sucks on one of my nipples.

I can feel one of her hands tracing my inner thighs. She's such damn tease.

" **Baby, if you don't do it, I'll do it myself."** And with those words she's two fingers deep, holding up one of my legs with her other hand. Maybe we should've gotten on the bed.

I swear she can read minds because now my back is flat on the bed with her head between my legs. She just knows what I want at all times of the day. It's so weird.

" **Oh God, Lexa. Don't stop. Right there."** I really hope Gustus doesn't hear us. Well me. But still.

" **Oh fuck, I'm coming."** I say squeezing my thighs around her head.

Once She's done cleaning me up, she kisses up my body until she gets to my lips and kisses me hard. I love how I taste on her mouth. It's such a turn-on.

" **My turn."** I say trying to flip us which she quickly denies.

" **I'm not done with you Clarke. I'm only just starting."** She says before she kisses me.

It's going to be a long night because Lexa has the stamina and endurance of Usain Bolt. I'm so ready.

 **(LEXA's POV)**

Last night was so good. I love waking up with her next to me wearing just one of my shirts. Ugh I really hate leaving her but I have MMA training and dance practice with Raven before that. I'm glad to skip running.

" **Babe, I'm going running then practice. I'll be back by 10. I love you."** She's so cute when she wakes up.

" **Have fun baby. I love you too."** She says in her sleepy voice.

" **Babe. Where's my kiss?"** When I look at her she's got her eyes closed and lips ready for a kiss.

How could I ever deny her a kiss? I wouldn't.

" **Goodnight baby."**

" **Goodnight Princess."**

I decided that since I'm not doing my usual hour run, I'll run to MMA training and Raven's house.

" **Hey Commander. Ready to practice?"** She says leading me down into the basement of her house.

" **Yeah I am ready."**

" **Sorry we have to practice down here. I don't want O to find out. She thinks I'm out running right now, then training MMA with you afterwards."**

" **We can just go together and you can check it out and see what it's all about if you want?"**

" **You sure?"**

" **Yeah. Might as well to help keep the charade up right?"**

" **True. Alright let's get started. The talent show is in December."**

" **Right so we have a little over two months."**

" **Let's do this."**

After 45 minutes of practicing the dance, we decide to head over to the MMA facility. I'm 99.9% sure Raven totally wants to join.

" **Dude that shit is sick! You're pretty good!"**

" **I try. So you gonna join?"**

" **Yeah dude, I think I am. It'll be a lot easier once this thing comes off."** She says lifting her casted arm.

" **Yeah probably. Anyways, I gotta get home."**

" **Tell Clarke I said good morning."** She says smirking.

" **I'll try. Tell Octavia I said good morning."**

" **No guarantees Commander."**

I flip her off before turning to run towards my house. I hope Clarke is still asleep. She's so beautiful when she sleeps. Does that make me a creep? Oh God, I hope not. Ugh.

" **Hello Heda. Have a good night?"**

" **Damn it Gustus! Yes I did. How was your night?"**

" **It was good."** He says fist bumping me.

" **So when do I get to meet this mystery person?"**

" **I don't know yet Lexa. We'll see. Tell Clarke I said hello."**

" **Will do boss."**

As I walk towards my bedroom I hear someone singing. Is that Clarke? As I quietly open the door, I can clearly tell that it is indeed Clarke. Wow, I din't know she could sing.

" **Wow."** She turns around quickly.

" **Sorry. I didn't know you were home already."** She says jumping on me kissing me.

" **Why are you sorry beautiful?"** I ask carrying her to the bed where I sit with her in my lap.

" **Because of my bad voice."** She says looking down.

" **Your voice is beautiful like you Clarke."** I say making her look at me so I can kiss her.

" **God I love you Lexa."**

" **I love you too Clarke."**

I could literally kiss her for forever. It's just so crazy to me how well we fit together. I need a shower, I probably stink.

" **I'm sorry babe. I forgot I haven't showered. Sorry if I stink."**

" **You don't stink baby. How was practice?"**

" **It was really good. Raven loved it."**

" **Good, I'm glad."**

" **Alright I'm going to shower. I'll be quick."**

" **Care if I join?"**

" **No funny business. Gustus is home."**

" **Was he not home last night?"**

" **No, he was at his special friend's house."**

" **Oh. I was trying to be quiet last night."**

" **You were anything but quiet Clarke."** I say as she playfully slaps my arm.

" **It's your fault I wasn't quiet."**

" **I will gladly take that blame."**

" **Ugh, let's go shower. No funny business I promise."** She says holding her hands up.

After a quick shower with no funny business, we are on our way to Clarke's to spend the rest of the day with her mom. I like Abby. She has good intentions and really cares about Clarke and her well being. I'm still in shock of how good Clarke is at singing. Mindblown honestly.

" **Hello Lexa. Good morning Clarke."**

" **Hi Abby."**

" **Morning mom."**

" **How was your night ladies? Sorry I missed the game. How was it?"**

" **We won."** We say at the same time. Clarke's giggle is the cutest.

" **Knew you guys would. I ordered Chinese for lunch. Is that okay?"**

" **Perfect mom, thanks!"** She says kissing her moms cheek."

" **Sounds great Abby. Thank you."**

" **No problem girls. Let's pick a movie out. What board game are we playing today?"**

" **Life!"**

" **I'm good with that, Lexa?"**

" **Perfect."**

I'm somewhat envious of Clarke's relationship with Abby. It's so genuine and real. I wish I had that. I love Gustus but it's not the same. I'll never know that feeling. At least I have Clarke.

" **Thanks for a good day Abby. I always enjoy my time here."**

" **Of course Lexa. We love having you over."** She's just so nice.

" **Alright well I better go. It's getting late. Again thanks for everything Abby."** I say before hugging her.

" **I'll walk you out baby."** Clarke says pulling me out of the door.

" **Will I see you tomorrow baby?"**

" **Of course babe."** I say pushing her into my car kissing her.

" **Mm baby don't start something you can't finish."**

" **What'll happen if I do?"**

" **Then I'll have to finish myself later tonight while I think of you."** She whispers in my ear giving me chills.

" **Now get out of here Commander. Call me when you get home babe. I love you so much."**

" **That's cruel. I'll call you when I'm home. I love you too Clarke."** I say kissing her before I get into my car.

Ugh thinking of Clarke touching herself really has me turned on. She just had to say that didn't she. I can't even focus right now. Thank God, I'm right around the corner and can call her now.

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" _ **Hey babe. I'm home."**_ I love her voice.

" _ **Are you inside yet?"**_

" _ **Not yet babe. I'm on my way…"**_ Is all I hear before I hear Lexa groan in pain.

" _ **Lex? Baby?! Answer me! Please baby!"**_

" _ **Clarke, call the cops please."**_ That's all I need to hear before I scream for my mom to call the police and we rush out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**(LEXA's POV)**

What the actual fuck?! Did she really think I wouldn't recognize her voice? Did she think she'd get away with this? What a little bitch. She waited until I wasn't paying attention because she knew I"d kick her ass before she could even attack me. Damn it. I lost focus of my surroundings. She better hope I don't see her any time soon. I hope Clarke isn't too scared. Fuck my head is killing me. Damn it!

" **Lexa!"** There's my girl.

" **Hey babe. I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm okay I promise."**

" **Who was it? Did you see their face?"** Her face went from sympathetic to pissed real quick. So hot.

" **Okay Miss Woods, you definitely need stitches. We're going to take you to the hospital and make sure you don't have a concussion. The police will need to ask a few questions of course. So, let's get you into the ambulance and over to the hospital. You should be discharged rather quick. Sound good?"**

" **Yeah sounds good. Can my girlfriend ride in the ambulance with me?"**

" **Absolutely."**

" **Thank you."**

" **Mom, is it okay if I ride with her?"** As if her mom would say no.

" **Of course. I'm going to call the ER doctor so they know we're coming. Lexa, honey have you called Gustus?"** Fuck, I should probably do that.

" **It's okay. Don't stress. I'll call him. Clarke keep her relaxed please."** Any says with a wink.

I'm trying not to focus on who did this. I'm so mad. How could she?

" **You're thinking too much."** Clarke whispers in my ear before kissing my neck.

" **Babe, what if they see?"**

" **My mom gave me specific instructions baby. I don't want to disobey her."** She says licking my neck now. Oh god. Yeah that'll make me forget the pain.

" **Fuck."**

" **Mmmm, you like that huh?"** Hell yeah. Who wouldn't?

" **If you keep doing that, these paramedics are going to get a show."** I whisper in her ear, seeing her shiver. One point for me.

" **Prove it."** And she's winning again.

" **Alright guys, we're here now."** Damn it! I was gonna get some.

" **Okay, Lexa I talked to Gustus and he's on his way."** Abby says as we walk through the ER.

" **Okay you guys are in this room. It shouldn't be long before the doctor is in here."**

" **Thank you so much for everything."**

" **We're just doing our job."**

" **Babe, what did they hit you with? That cut looks bad."** She says cupping my face with her warm hands.

" **Something metal. I was kind of out focus when I was hit."**

" **Out of focus? Why?"** What am I supposed to tell Abby? "Oh sorry I was thinking of your daughter masturbating." Yeah that'll go over really well.

" **Knock, knock. Hi Lexa, I'm Dr. Hartz, how are you feeling?"** He looks too young to be a doctor. Any why is he staring at Clarke?

" **Oh you know, I've been better."** I say sarcastically pointing to my head.

" **Yeah that looks pretty gnarly. How'd that happen?"** Yeah he's young. Stop staring at my girlfriend, prick.

" **I had just got out of my car and called my girlfriend Clarke,"** I point at Clarke who waves. **"And then I was hit over the head by something metal."** Yeah bitch, she's mine.

" **You didn't see the person?"**

" **Not until she was hovering above me. She had a mask on."**

" **Hw do you know it was a woman?"**

" **She spoke."** Is this dude serious?

" **Ahh, okay. Well let's get that stitched. We're going to do a CT scan to make sure there's no concussion. Any questions?"**

" **Nope."**

" **Thank you doctor. Lexa why are you being so rude to him."**

" **He was checking you out."**

" **He can look. I'm all yours baby. You're the only one who gets this."** She says kissing my cheek.

After another hour there in the ER and finding out I don't have a concussion, then what felt like an interrogation from the police, I was finally able to go home. I didn't tell the police that I knew who did it. I want to handle it myself. That bitch will regret messing with me. I'm so happy I have Clarke in my life. She just makes everything better.

" **Heda. What's on your mind?"**

" **I'm mad at myself Gus."**

" **Why?"**

" **I wasn't paying attention. If I hadn't lost focus, this wouldn't have happened."**

" **What happened, happened. You've gotta let it go Heda."**

" **Okay."**

" **So what had your attention?"** He asks playfully pushing me.

" **I was talking to Clarke on the phone."**

" **Ahh. That makes sense. Well get some sleep Heda. We'll talk more tomorrow."**

" **Night Gustus."**

 _From Princess Clarke: Baby, are you really okay? 11:49pm_

 _To Princess Clarke: I promise I am babe. I'll pick you up in the morning. :) 11:50pm_

 _From Princess Commander: Can you come thirty minutes early? ;) 11:51pm_

 _To Princess Clarke: Yeah I can, but why? 11:52pm_

 _From Princess Clarke: So we can totally make-out. Duh ;) 11:53pm_

 _To Princess Clarke: I'll be there ;) 11:53pm_

 _From Princess Clarke: I love you baby :) 11:54pm_

 _To Princess Clarke: I love you too beautiful :) 11:55pm_

I'm so glad I have her. I'm glad it was me that she attacked and not Clarke. I'd kill her honestly. Tomorrow she will have such a rude awakening if I see her.

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

I'm so mad that this happened. It's my fault she wasn't paying attention. I should've controlled myself. She just turns me on so much. I wonder if she wants to skip school and just stay in bed all day. I think she knows who did it. I want to know so I can beat their ass. Hopefully it's not some big masculine woman. I want to win this fight, not get annihilated.

" **Clarke, Lexa is here. Why's she so early?"** Think, think, think Clarke!

" **She needs to talk to Coach about her head. Give him the paperwork saying she's clear to practice."**

" **Right. Well have a good day honey."** She so doesn't believe me.

" **Thanks mom. You too!"** I say running out the front door into Lexa's strong arms.

" **Hi baby."** I say before kissing her hard.

" **Mmm I missed you and your perfect lips."**

" **I missed you too beautiful. How did you sleep last night?"**

" **Not much. I just wanted to see you."**

" **I wanted to see you too."** She says before kissing my cheek, opening my door for me.

" **I love you Clarke."** I know she means it. It's so genuine and perfect when she says it.

" **I love you too Lexa."**

The ride to school is somewhat quiet. I know she's thinking really hard about something. Last night I'm sure. Ugh I'm so mad that happened. Someone tried to ruin her perfect face.

" **Clarke, where are we going?"** She asks me while I pull her into the school doors.

" **To the locker room. I want my makeup sesh since we can't stay in bed all day."**

" **Are you sure that's the best place for this?"**

" **It's perfect. This way we have preventative measures of you fucking me until I can't walk."** She is so turned on and it's so obvious.

" **If you keep talking like that, I will end up fucking you. Hard. Against the bathroom stall."** She whispers in my ear. How is she so sexy.

" **Mmm prove it."**

" **Don't tempt me Clarke."**

" **How can I be more tempting?"** I ask seductively pulling my shirt over my head.

" **Clarke, I'm serious."**

" **Don't like what you see?"** I ask pulling my bra straps down while walking into a bathroom stall.

" **Clarke, I'm not responsible for my actions right now."** She says pushing me hard against the stall door.

" **Lexa maybe we should close the door instead of giving a show."**

" **Fuck them."**

" **No baby, I want you to fuck me."** Once I finish my statement she picks me up and closes the door pushing me against it.

" **Is this okay?"** Is she kidding?

" **More than okay. Now please get inside me Lexa."** I'm begging. Me, Clarke Griffin begging. What is she doing to me.

After skipping first period we're on our way to English. I actually have to go pee now.

" **Babe, I have to pee. I'll be right back."** I say kissing her sweetly.

" **Want to come with you?"**

" **Probably not a good idea babe."**

" **You're right. See you in a minute?"**

Ugh I thought that bitch switched back to her old school. I would've after being hit like that. Really, she has to go into the same bathroom as me? Whatever.

" **Yeah MMA training my ass. I hit her right on her ass."** Is that Costa talking?

" **I knew she was all talk. What did you hit her with?"**

" **It was just some piece of scrap metal I found."**

" **Nice."** I hear them high five as they walk out of the bathroom.

Oh this bitch is so going down. I just need to make her attack me so I can beat her ass.

" **Babe, why do you look so mad?"**

" **No reason baby. Just missed you. I'm so sad someone tried to ruin your face."** I say pouting.

" **You're so cute when you pout."**

All through English and Dance class I tried thinking of ways to get her back. I think I've got it figured out now. Ray is going to help.

" **Ready Princess?'**

" **Hell yeah Ray. Let's do this."**

 **(LEXA's POV)**

" **Hey Octavia, where's Raven and Clarke?"**

" **Oh they should be here any minute."**

" **Right, okay. How are you feeling?"**

" **I'm great."**

" **How are you always so positive?"**

" **Raven helps me a lot with that. She's always telling me I'm beautiful and sending me cute texts and stuff. Wanna see?"** Oh this should be good.

" **Awe Raven is such a sap."**

" **Yeah she is. Just don't tell her I told showed you."**

" **I promise."**

" **What's going on over there?"**

" **Over where? Is that Clarke? And Costia?"** Are they fighting? Oh shit they are.

" **Where's Raven?"**

" **She's there too."**

" **Oh no."**

" **Oh no is right Octavia."** I say jumping up to run over there.

Clarke is mashing Costia's face in. But why?

" **Clarke! Clarke! Babe, stop. It's okay."** I say trying to calm her down.

What the hell just happened?


	12. Chapter 12

**80 minutes before the smackdown.**

 **(RAVEN's POV)**

Awe man, I'm so pumped that Clarke asked me to help her with this. I'm 100% sure this is going to work. All I gotta do is get Costia's dumbs to admit she did it. Provoke her to hit Clarke or at least swing at her, then my girl is gonna whoop that ass. Yes time for dance class!

" **Alright class, pair up. Raven no phones in class. Put it away!"**

" **Yes teach, sorry."** I say pressing record while putting it in my bra. This is going to be so damn easy. You're going down bitch.

" **Let's just get this over with, two left feet."** Costia says rolling her damn eyes. Bitch.

" **Yes, let's."** I say purposefully stepping on her foot.

" **So you and Lexa are friends?"**

" **Hell nah. I can't stand that bitch. You?"** Maybe this will help.

" **I hate her. Clarke too. I may or may not have taken that hatred too far yesterday."**

" **Ooooh, do tell."**

" **So Lexa had just gotten home and…"**

" **Raven, Costia. More dancing, less talking."** Fuck.

" **Ray, did you get the confession?"**

" **No. Sorry girl."**

" **It's okay Ray. No worries. Let's move forward with Plan B."**

" **Plan B is a go."** I say with a wink.

" **Clarke alert."** I say walking past Costia who's sitting at her table.

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **Bitch."** is all I hear Costia say before I hit the floor.

I'm up as quick as I fell. She looks like she's ready to fight, and she is. She swings first. Luckily Raven taught me to know when they're about to swing. Thank you Lexa. Before I realize what's even going on, Lexa is pulling me away from Costia. She just keeps saying I'll be okay. I can't believe she actually tripped me then swung first. What an idiot. Self defense bitch.

" **Babe, why were you just beating her face in?"** She's so cute when she looks proud.

" **Baby, she tripped me then swung first when I got up."**

" **I'll beat her ass. Did she hit you? Are you okay?"** So sexy when she's protective.

" **No i dodged her punch."** I say smiling big.

" **Babe, you mangled her face UFC style."**

" **I know."**

" **You're so hot."**

" **No, you're hot."** I say leaning in to kiss her.

That one kiss turns into a heavy makeout session. Well before the principal tears us apart. Which only makes me pout.

" **She was only using self defense."** Ugh I'm so jumping her bones tonight.

" **Yeah Principal Jones, it was just self defense. She tripped me and when I stood up she swung at me."**

" **Who did? I was pulling you apart because we don't allow PDA."**

" **Oh."**

" **Umm yeah Costia swung at me after tripping me first. So I used self defense."** Yeah that sounds innocent Clarke.

" **Did you see this Lexa?"**

" **No sir I did not."**

" **Who did?"**

" **Raven Reyes. And Costia's friends."** Ugh so I have one person on my side.

" **Alright. Clarke please go to my office. I will gather the others."** He says walking away.

" **Will you be okay?"**

" **Yeah. I'll see you after school?"**

" **After school? That long?"**

" **Yeah babe. I'm probably getting suspended."**

" **That's such bullshit."**

" **It's okay. Totally worth it. You knew it was her, didn't you?"**

" **How'd you know Clarke?"**

" **I heard her admit it in the bathroom."**

" **Yeah when she spoke that night I knew. I'm sorry for not telling you."**

" **Why didn't you tell me Lexa?"**

" **I was going to handle it. Honestly I didn't want what happened today to happen."** She looks upset.

" **Baby, don't be mad at yourself. I just don't want any secrets between us."**

" **I promise no more secrets Clarke."**

" **Good."** I say leaning in to kiss her.

" **Make sure the nurse cleans up your hands okay babe?"**

" **I will. Does this make my attractiveness decrease?"**

" **Hell no. It makes you even sexier babe."** She kisses me hard conveying her feelings.

" **Now go before we get caught breaking the PDA rules again."**

" **Ugh fine. Can I sleep over tonight?"** I ask turning to walk away.

" **You're always welcome in my bed Princess."** She says slapping my butt.

" **Mmm my sexy Commander."** I know she's turned on. Tonight will be incredible.

I love Lexa. I'm so glad Costia took the bait. I beat that bitch. I'm actually really proud of myself. I've never been in a real fight. Now I'm 1-0. What's up bitches?

" **Mom?"**

" **Clarke what the hell happened?"**

" **She tripped me and then tried to hit me. I was just defending myself. I don't know what her issue with me is."**

" **She, who?"**

" **Costia."**

" **Oh. She's jealous you're with Lexa, huh?"**

" **Probably. Mom. She's the one that hurt Lexa."**

" **Last night?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **how do you know?"**

" **She was bragging about it in the bathroom. She didn't know I was in the stall."**

" **That little.."**

" **Mrs. Griffin, what Clarke did was not okay."**

" **It's Ms. Griffin. My daughter was defending herself."**

" **I think what she did was a little passed self defense Ms. Griffin."**

" **How do you figure Mr. Jones?"**

" **The other young lady is currently being taken care of in the nurses office and will more than likely have to go to the hospital."**

" **Then maybe she should't start fights. I seem to recall her harassing Lexa Woods not long ago."**

" **Yes that is true, but Clarke shouldn't have fought back."**

" **I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time understanding. My daughter defending herself in a fight is bad?"**

" **Your daughter essentially started it Ms. Griffin."**

" **She was tripped and then swung at."**

" **The other young lady missed Clarke. So technically Clarke threw the first punch."**

" **No. Absolutely not. Any lawyer will say it's self defense. If you're going to suspend her, then fine. But she absolutely did not start the fight."**

" **She and the other young lady will both be suspended. Clarke for three days and will sit on the bench for both games this week."**

" **No. If she's suspended for three days, that's only one game."**

" **This isn't fair. I defended myself. She started it, yet I'm being punished."**

" **My decision is final. Clarke you may get your work for the next three days tomorrow. It will be here in the office."**

" **Clarke let's go."**

 **(LEXA's POV)**

I really hope Clarke does't get into trouble. She didn't start it. Costia is such a damn bitch. Ughhhhh.

" **Hey Commander."**

" **Hey Raven. What's up?"**

" **Did you see that damage to bitchface?"**

" **Yeah. Clarke did a number on her."**

" **I'll say. My girl whooped that ass."**

" **Yeah she did. She looked hot doing it too."**

" **Umm she's still my best friend."**

" **So?"** I say smuggle before walking away.

 _From Princess Clarke: Hey baby. I got suspended. I don't think I can stay tonight :( 1:36pm_

Of course they suspended Clarke. Assholes. Two more classes, then I can go to her. I wonder if Abby will let me see her? Maybe I'll before going over? I really wanted her to spend the night.

 _To Princess Clarke: Are you serious? They suspended you?! 1:38pm_

" **Lexa, no phones. Do I need to confiscate it?"**

" **No ma'am. Sorry."**

Ugh after two long classes without my beautiful, blonde goddess I can finally leave this wretched place. Coach said I can leave since "I don't feel good."

" _ **Hi baby."**_

" _ **Hey Princess. So you're suspended?"**_

" _ **Yeah. It sucks. My mom was pissed."**_

" _ **Are you grounded?"**_

" _ **No. She's pissed at the principal for suspending me for three days and not letting me play in both games this week."**_

" _ **Wow. That's such crap."**_

" _ **I know."**_

" _ **How was the rest of your day? Why aren't you at practice babe?"**_

" _ **Oh I'm sick. I need to see my girlfriend."**_

" _ **Are you coming over?"**_

" _ **Yeah if it's okay with your mom."**_

" _ **I'll ask."**_

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. Pleeeaaassseeeee.

" _ **Baby my mom said no. I'm sorry."**_

" _ **Oh. Okay I understand."**_

" _ **But she said I can go to yours for the night."**_

" _ **Really?"**_

" _ **Yeah apparently she has another date with this guy, so yeah."**_

" _ **I'll be there in five minutes."**_

" _ **See you soon baby."**_

Hell yeah. I'm going to make her scream tonight.

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **Mom are you sure I can go for tonight."**

" **Yes. At least one of us deserves to get laid tonight."**

" **Mom. Please."**

" **What?"**

" **Like you'll be getting laid."** I say laughing.

" **I'll have you know that I get laid rather regularly."**

" **Ew. Gross. Bye mom."**

" **Love you honey."**

" **Love you too."**

" **Hi baby."** I say giving her a long kiss.

" **God I missed you today."**

" **I missed you too."**

" **I'm so happy you get to spend the night."**

" **Eager to make me yours?"**

" **No. I mean yes. Uhmm no. Yes."**

" **Good. Hurry home, Commander."**

" **Yes ma'am."**

Mmm just thinking about Lexa's head between my legs has me really turned on right now. That tongue game is crazy good. I can't even imagine sex with anyone else. I hope she's not bored already. Maybe I should suggest trying something new. I don't want to offend her though.

" **Babe? What's wrong?"** She says squeezing my hand.

" **Are you bored in bed?"**

" **Not even love. I don't think I'll ever be bored of you."**

" **Okay. Good."**

" **Wait, are you? I can switch it up."**

" **Not at all baby. I love when you're inside me."**

" **I do too."**

" **So what do you want for dinner Lex?"**

" **You."**

" **Please tell me we're close."**

Once we pull into the driveway, she grabs my bag and my hand. Straight to her bedroom. God she moves quick. My clothes are off before I can even reach for them.

" **Lay down, now."**

" **Mmm yes ma'am."**

" **Now spread your legs."** I do as I'm told.

" **Good now lean back and enjoy."** So sexy.

After two hours of pleasure, we finally decide to eat some real food. Lexa has so much stamina and endurance it's really quite impressive honestly.

" **What's on your mind, sexy?"**

" **I just really love you Lexa."**

" **I love you too Clarke. With all my heart, to the moon and back."**

" **You're so cute."**

" **Come on, let's get some sleep."**

My suspension went by quick. Lexa and I didn't get much time together. We stayed at each other's houses. Mom even let her sleep in my room one night. WE kept our hands to ourselves, unfortunately. I'm just glad to be back at school. I din't see Costia so that was nice. I love seeing Lexa's smile. I love when she holds me in front of everyone. I still think it's weird how much her and Raven have been hanging out, but whatever. I'm thinking about doing the talent show. It's in a little under two months. I've just gotta figure out what song to sing. Maybe I'll play the guitar. I want to surprise Lexa. I think she'd be pretty surprised. Yeah I think I'll do it.

 _To OB1: Do you think I'd do okay in the talent show if I sing? 9:45pm_

 _From OB1: Duh Clarky! Your voice is beautiful. 9:50pm_

 _To OB1: Thanks O! I just want to surprise Lexa, ya know? 9:53pm_

 _From OB1: What if we duet? 9:57pm_

 _To OB1: Secret from Ray and Lex? 10:00pm_

 _From OB1: My lips are sealed ;) 10:08pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: I miss you :( 10:10pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: I miss you too baby. :( 10:11pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: What are you wearing? ;) 10:13pm_

I decide to mess with her by sending her a picture of my face and exposed shoulder, giving the illusion that I'm naked.

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: So a tank top and spandex? 10:16pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: You're too smart. 10:17pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: I'd beaked if you were here. 10:17pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: I love your body clothed or not Clarke. Perfection in my eyes. 10:18pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: I love you so much. 10:19pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: I love you too babe. 10:20pm_

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Sweet dreams of me babe. 10:21pm_

 _From Commander Heart Eyes: Sweet dreams my love. See you in the morning. :) 10:22pm_

I honestly don't know how I got so lucky. She's literally the definition of perfection. I can't wait to see those perfect lips tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone still reading and giving me feedback. This is my first fanfic. I'm just trying to have fun and keep you all on your toes with the story! I hope you continue following and reading the story! Enjoy the chapter and don't be afraid to review. It won't hurt my feelings, I have thick skin. -Karma :)

 **(LEXA's POV)**

" **Come on Raven! Get your shit together. How are we supposed to win if you can't memorize these simple steps?!"** It is not that damn hard. Fuck.

" **Dude chill. I just barely got my cast off. What's your issue?"** I haven't tasted Clarke in days.

" **I just want this to be perfect."** I say trying not to sound annoyed.

" **Oh dude, you haven't gotten laid in awhile huh?"** Fuck, is it that obvious?

" **What?! That's none of your business! But for the record, no I haven't."**

" **Awe does the Commander need a hug?"** No. I need Clarke.

" **Shut up. It's not even just the lack of sex. I miss Clarke. I haven't seen her much unless we FaceTime before bed."** I say pouting.

" **Have you thought about maybe having a little fun with that?"** Having fun with what?

" **I see the confusion on your face Lexa. I just mean when you guys FaceTime, maybe you could ya know, have some fun with it since you're not able to see each other."** Duh. Why didn't I think of that?

" **Oh yeah. I bet she'd love that idea too. I'll try that. Thanks man."**

" **That's what I'm here for. Daily badass with the best sex advice. Here to get you laid."** She says with a wink.

" **Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's finish this practice then go get coffee?"**

" **Hell yeah. I needs some coffee in my life."**

" **Alright let's do this!"**

Practicing for this talent show has been rough. Raven and I have been at it for over a month and she's getting the choreography, she's just struggling. I wonder how I can motivate her? I'll think of something. I wonder what Clarke is doing? I miss her. I feel like it's been forever, but it's only been since school on Friday. I just want a kiss and some cuddles. Ugh what is she doing to me? I'm all gross, lovey-dovey, sappy, love struck lame. Who am I kidding? I fucking love it.

" _ **Hey baby."**_ I love that I can hear the smile in her voice.

" _ **Hello beautiful. What are you doing right now?"**_

" _ **I am hanging out with O. And you my sexy Commander?"**_ She's the sexy one. That ass is always on point honestly.

" _ **Just laying in bed, thinking about you….."**_

" _ **Thinking about what, Commander?"**_ Being between your legs.

" _ **Just secret stuff. I can show you better than I can tell you."**_

" _ **Ewwwwww. You're a little perv."**_ What the fuck?

" _ **Octavia?"**_ I can hear Clarke in the background telling Octavia to give the phone back.

" _ **Yup. You're cutting into my Clarky/Octavia time. Bye Commander."**_

" _ **What, no but I was."**_ Click. Fuck really?

I'm so cockblocking Octavia next chance I get. Ugh cold shower it is.

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

" **O, what the fuck?"**

" **Sorry Clarky, but we're practicing for the talent show. How are we going to win if you can't focus for more than two minutes. No phones until we're done."**

" **Ugh fine. Give me my guitar. We're still doing the mash-up right?"**

" **Yep. Let's do this!"**

I cannot believe Octavia did that. I wonder Lexa said that grossed O out. Hmm knowing Lex it was probably not bad but not appropriate either. Now I want to know. Maybe she'll tell me when we have our FaceTime date tonight. She's so cute when she's sleepy on the phone. She's just cute in general.

" **Clarke! Are you going to play the guitar or just sit there drooling over Lexa I'm assuming?"**

" **Sorry O."**

" **Get it together Clarky!"**

" **Okay, okay. Geez."**

After a couple more hours choosing what songs we wanted to mash-up, we finally got it finished. We decided that a couple of our original choices would get us disqualified. It'll be a good performance. Both O and I sing decent. Hopefully there's no other good acts this year. It's usually rather bland. I wonder how training went for Lex and Ray. Those two really probably shouldn't be fighting together. I'd hate to be their opponents.

" **Hey sweetie. How come I haven't seen Lexa around much? You guys didn't break-up did you?"**

" **God no! We've just both been busy. O and I are practicing for the talent show. But it's a secret so don't tell Raven or Lexa."**

" **Oh okay. What are you and Octavia going to do exactly?"**

" **We're doing a mash-up of songs. I'll play guitar while we both sing."**

" **Oh that sounds fun. Is the talent show after volleyball ends?"**

" **Yes mom. Right before winter break. Are you going to come and watch?"**

" **Of course honey."**

" **Thanks mom!"**

" **So any plans for the rest of today?"**

" **Umm nope. Why?"**

" **I was thinking we could go shopping and maybe get dinner?"**

" **That sounds like fun mom!"**

" **Great go get ready!"**

" **Yes ma'am!"**

I still can't believe that I beat the piss out of Costia. I feel bad but at the same time what she did to Lexa is highly unacceptable. She deserved it. Maybe she back off now. Ugh I've got to stop thinking about Lexa. Just her name gets me turned on. How sad is that? Why am I having a conversation with myself? I'm a nutcase.

 **(RAVEN's POV)**

" **Hey sexy!"** Octavia is so fucking hot. Can't blame me for always being turned on around her.

" **Raven!"** She says pulling on me, wrapping one leg around me. You know since the other is still fucked up.

" **How was your morning O?"** I ask in between kisses.

" **It was okay. Ugh. So much better with you here Ray."** She moans while I suck on her neck.

" **Plus I'm super turned on just thinking about you doing MMA."** She whispers in my ear.

" **Oh yeah? Why's that?"** I ask pushing her down on the bed.

" **Because you're so sexy when you're feisty. You're just so sexy. Plus I love when you use some of those moves in bed. Like pinning me down."**

After she finished her sentence, I pin her arms down. I'm just waiting for what's about to happen. I know she'll be mad, but she'll get over it.

" **Like this babe?"** I know she loves this.

" **Yeah Ray, just like that."** She's so turned on. I'm so getting laid.

" **Oh hey Raven. Thought you'd be up here. Hello Octavia. Sorry but Raven and I have plans."** Awe man Octavia's face is perfect right now.

" **Umm Ray, what is Lexa doing here?"** Oh she's pissed.

" **Oh we have plans, so I told her to head over and to come right up since the door would be open. That's cool right?"**

" **Babe, I thought we were going to have sexy times?"** She says with the cutest pout. I lean down to kiss her which she denies.

" **You ready Raven?"**

" **Yup! Let's roll homegirl."** I say getting off of Octavia.

" **Ray! Really?"**

We walk out of the door closing it. Lexa and I high five before she leaves. It was payback for her cockblocking Lexa earlier. She's gonna be pissed at me. I know she's going to try and follow us, so Lexa sprinted out of the house and I'm just waiting by her door patiently for her to chase me down. Well try anyways. Her leg doesn't allow much room for running.

" **Raven, please don't"**

" **It was just a joke babe. I promise. You cockblocked Lexa earlier. She wanted revenge."**

" **Remind me never to mess with her again. Now get in here and finish what you started!"** She says pulling me into her room.

" **Aye aye captain."** I say picking her up and carrying her to the bed. I'm getting laid. I'm getting laid. Sex with my hot girlfriend.

 **(LEXA's POV)**

That had to be the funniest thing ever. Octavia's face was perfect. Raven did a perfect job distracting her. That was fun. Now I just need to see Clarke. She's not answering any of my texts. She's probably busy. I'm so lame. I feel like such a loser. I hate depending on others but with Clarke it's different. Ugh maybe I'll just go to the mall. That'll keep me occupied for awhile. Hopefully.

" **Lexa?"** Clarke?

" **Babe?"** I ask earning a kiss from my perfect girlfriend.

" **Sorry I'm here with my mom. Are you here by yourself?"**

" **Yeah I was trying to distract myself?"**

" **From what baby?"** Ugh she does not play fair at all.

" **This really hot blonde has been fogging my mind the past couple of months. You should see her."**

" **Mmm is that so? Maybe I'll see her sometime."**

" **Yeah probably. You know, she looks kinda like you. Only you're prettier."**

" **Oh yeah?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **Good, I don't wanna beat anymore asses."** Even if it does turn me on?

" **Yeah I can't stand not having you at school. I missed you so much during those couple of days."** I say honestly. It did kill me mentally.

" **Awe baby you're such a sap."**

" **I know. It's horrible."**

" **I love it."**

" **I love you."**

" **I love you too Lexa."**

" **Clarke! Oh hey Lexa. Did Clarke tell you to come here?"**

" **No she hasn't answered any of my texts actually. I was trying to distract myself and ended up running into Clarke."**

" **Oh. Well since you're here, why don't you join us for dinner?"**

" **I don't want to impose Abby."**

" **No imposition Lexa. Please join us."**

" **Please babe?"** She begs with that perfect smile.

" **How can I say no to that?"**

" **Great so it's settled. Let's go!"**

It's so cool how accepting Abby is. She treats me like I'm her own. Uncle Gustus is great, but a woman figure is just different. I appreciate how she treats me. I love that she takes care of Calrke. She's an amazing woman. I'm glad to have her in my life.

" **Lexa? What are thinking so hard about?"** Abby asks me.

" **Umm not to sound lame, but I was thinking about how much I appreciate you."**

" **Hitting on my mom babe?"**

" **No. Of course not. Not that you're not attractive Abby. I mean. Umm."**

" **Babe I'm kidding."**

" **Oh. okay."**

" **Thank you for the compliment. Good to know women find me attractive too."** Abby says adding a wink.

" **Mom, that's mine."** Clarke says pointing at me.

" **Change of subject."**

 **(CLARKE's POV)**

Lexa was so cute at dinner. All flustered. Ugh I wish I could cuddle her right now. We haven't shared a bed in a few days. It's killing me. Speaking of Lexa, she's facetiming me right now. Yay.

" **Hey baby!"** She always looks so cute when she's tired. Wait where's her shirt? Mmm sexy abs.

" **Hello Clarke."** That smirk. Ugh, so turned on right now.

" **Not that I'm complaining because I love the view, but where's your shirt?"**

" **I can put it back on if you're uncomfortable."** For the love of God, don't.

" **NO! I mean, that's not necessary. I'm totally comfortable."**

" **Why don't you make things even."** What does she mean? Oh my shirt. I like this game baby.

" **I don't think I understand what you mean?"** I play dumb with her.

" **Fine, mine's going back on."** Well played Lex, well played.

I don't think I've ever pulled my shirt off so quick before.

" **Much better. You have an incredible body. I just love seeing it. Tasting it. Embracing it really."** She's so cute.

" **What about my boobs Lexa? You don't think they're too small?"** I ask while taking off my bra.

Judging by her facial expression, she wasn't expecting this.

" **No, they're perfect. And this was a horrible idea."** Oops, I wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable.

" **I can put it back on Lex."**

" **Please don't."** She's begging. So fucking hot.

" **Then I won't. Like what you see?"**

" **Definitely. I wish I was there."** Mmm me too baby.

" **What would you do, if you were here?"** Fuck me over and over I hope.

" **Well for starters"**

" **Clarke? Why's your door locked?"** My mom. Shit I need a shirt!

" **Umm hold on mom."** I yell pulling a shirt over my head. Act natural.

" **Sorry mom, I didn't realize it was locked."** I try sounding as natural as I can.

" **Right. Oh hello Lexa. Where's your shirt?"**

" **Oh umm, it's hot. I can put one on if you'd prefer?"**

" **No that's okay. Nice abs. Have a good night girls."** She sure does wink a lot at Lexa. And poor Lexa can't catch a break.

" **You realize your bra is sitting on the desk right?"** She whispers in my ear. My face has to be bright red right now.

" **Sorry Lex."** I say pouting.

" **It's okay babe. I'm gonna go to bed anyways. Maybe next time I'll get to see you up close."** But I'm so turned on. I need her.

" **Baaabbbeeee. I'm so turned on. Can't you just sneak in and help me?"**

" **I wish I could Princess."**

" **Fine. I'll just do it myself."** Game on baby.

" **Wait, no what?"**

" **Bye Lexa."**

" **Clarke, no."** Is the last thing Lexa says before I hang up. She should be here in less than ten. I need to prep.

Just as I thought, she was up my wall and through the window in less than ten minutes. I don't care about my mom's rules right now. Lexa is all I need. And she knows just how to get me off in a matter of minutes.

 **(LEXA's POV)**

Mmm last night was so good. Clarke's boobs are so fucking perfect. I love marking them too. She's just so damn delicious.

" **Morning Heda!"** Jesus.

" **Hey Gus."**

" **Heard you come in kind of late last night…"** Ooops.

" **Yeah I went to Clarke's."** I don't think anything else needs to be said. So now I'm just smiling like a fool.

" **Nice."** He says fist bumping me.

" **So Gus, do I get to meet this secret lover of yours?"**

" **Yes. Tonight actually. We're going out on a double date with Abby and her boyfriend. Me and my date. And you and Clarke."** This is going to be weird.

" **Sounds good. I'll tell Clarke."**

" **Have a good day at school."**

" **Thanks!"**

Oh he is so seeing Abby. How much more obvious can he be? Ew though. Clarke and I are dating. What if they get married? What if Clarke becomes my step sister? Is it still incest if we were dating before the wedding? Ugh this is frustrating. Well tonight will be interesting.

 _From My Princess: Baby, you left hickeys all over. :( 6:59am_

 _To My Princess: Sorry love :/ 7:00am_

 _From My Princess: Last night was so fucking hot though. ;) 7:02am_

 _To My Princess: You taste incredible. ;) 7:03am_

 _From My Princess: Want more? ;) 7:04am_

 _To My Princess: Ugh you know I do babe. 7:05am_

 _From My Princess: Did you hear about our date tonight? 7:06am_

 _To My Princess: Yeah should be interesting. Or really awkward. 7:07am_

 _From My Princess: I know. I don't want to think about it. 7:08am_

 _To My Princess: Me either. Quickie before school? 7:09am_

 _From My Princess: Get your fine ass her now. ;) 7:10am_

 _To My Princess: On my way babe. 7:11am_

I don't even care that I'm rocking a hoody and sweats today. I'm getting laid again. Boom bitches. Time to get some more Clarke. Yes!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 **Clarke's POV:**

 **THE DATE:**

" **Babe, I don't know if I'm ready to meet mom's new man."** This is huge for her and I don't want her to get hurt.

" **Clarke. Relax. Your mom is a grown ass woman who can make her own decisions."** She's right. And so hot. Ripped jeans, boots, tank top and plaid button up wrapped around her waist. I love her wavy hair.

" **You're right. Also, you look sexy as hell."** I look average next to her.

" **Babe, have you looked in the mirror?"** I'm wearing leggings with a sweater. Hair up in a bun. So basic.

" **Lex, I look so basic right now. It's not even funny."**

" **Well I think look stunning. Per the usual."**

" **Thanks Lex."** I say before kissing her cheek.

" **Let's go sexy before I change my mind."** I'm so nervous. I feel like it's Gus, but it can't be. Right?

" **It's not Gus, Clarke."** She's good.

It was a short ride to the restaurant. I noticed my mom's car when we parked. Right before the door I noticed Gus pulling in. No one was with him. Oh my gosh! I'm so right. Wow. I thought he was gay.

" **Clarke, Lexa! We're over here."** Is that Dr. Hartz? No way! He's so scummy. As long as she's happy I guess.

" **Hey mom. Dr. Hartz."** I say holding my hand out to shake his.

" **Hello Clarke. How are you doing since that incident Lexa?"**

" **I'm much better. Thank you for asking sir."** She's so polite and cute.

" **Hey guys. Sorry we're a little late. This is Titus."** Gus says pointing to his bald, tattooed "special friend."

" **Hi Titus. I'm Abby. This is Lucas."** My mom is acting like she already knows this Titus guy.

" **I'm Clarke. Abby's daughter."**

" **And I'm Lexa. Gustus's niece."**

" **Well now that everyone is acquainted, let's eat."** My mom is too excited for all of this.

The dinner was actually a lot of fun. It was nice to see my mom happy again. It seemed like Gus was actually genuinely happy too. Lexa was happy, so I was happy. Just an awesome night overall. There was something off with Titus, but maybe it's just me. He does kinda look like the guy from that one show who kills the lesbian. Maybe that's why I think he's sketchy.

 **Two weeks later.**

 **Raven's POV:**

Ugh. I'm never going to get these steps down. Maybe I should just Lexa I can't do it and drop out. Man, I really want to impress O though. I'd get laid quick after she sees me dance. Fuck it, I'm learning this damn dance.

" **Ray! Focus damn it!"** Lexa screams at me.

" **My bad boo. Don't get your panties in a bunch shit."**

" **I'm not wearing any."** Way more than I needed to know. Gross.

" **Ew. Keep it to yourself Commander. Or should I say Commando?"** I say before she punches me in the arm.

" **Hey, hey. Don't hit my baby. She needs her arms."** Octavia. The love of my life. Lexa needs to leave now. Should I just kick her out?

" **Bye Commando. Time to leave. Proactive tomorrow. Bye."** I say while pushing her out the door.

" **Why'd you call her Commando babe?"** Why is she so damn cute? Ugh I hope she says yes to marry me someday.

" **Doesn't matter beautiful. What does matter in this very moment is you. I love you."** I say leaning in to kiss her.

" **I love you too RayRay. You are so sexy. You're like a goddess with that body babe."** She says tragic random lines on my abs.

" **You're my goddess. So since I'm so sweaty and gross, I'm gonna shower."** I say as I walk towards the bathroom.

" **Coming?"** I ask as sexy as I can be.

" **Not yet, but in about ten minutes I will be."** She says as she jumps up in my arms, wrapping her legs around me. I love shower sexy times.

 **Clarke's POV:**

Ugh I'm so bored and it's Saturday morning. Babe should be done with practice. Why hasn't she texted me?

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: Baaaabbbbbbeeeeeeeee 11:31am_

What the actual fuck? It's been twenty minutes and she hasn't responded. She better have an amazing excuse for blowing me off.

 _To Commander Heart Eyes: You better answer me right now Lexa Woods! 11:52am_

Ugh who the hell is at my door? Stop ringing the damn door bell.

" **Stop ringing the fucki…"** I stop mid sentence seeing Lexa's face.

" **What the hell Lexa! Why haven't you texted me back?"**

" **Sorry babe. I wanted to surprise you."** She says holding up a pizza in one hand and chocolate and movies in the other. She's so cute.

" **Forgive me?"** She doesn't even have to ask.

" **You don't even have to ask baby. Forgive me for going crazy girlfriend?"**

" **Yes I forgive you. Besides I think it's hot."** She says smirking.

" **Really?"**

" **Hell yeah. Now can I come in please? I'm starving and this pizza smells amazing."** She loves her some pizza.

" **Come on babe. Which movie first?"** Please pick Annabelle, please….

" **How about Annabelle. It's supposed to be scary right?"** YES! Cuddle time.

" **Oh yeah babe. Really scary."**

So yeah that movie was actually really fucking scary. I will never look at a doll the same way. I'll never look at a doll again. Ugh. I'm going to have nightmares now. This was way worse than Chucky. She doesn't even look phased. Doesn't surprise me though. Her and Raven should've watched it together. Me and O could've watched 22 Jump Street or something. I should tell O not to watch that. I'm sure Ray is already looking forward to watching it.

 _To OB1: O! Do not watch Annabelle. I repeat do not watch Annabelle. 3:11pm_

 _From OB1: I already did. I'm going to have bad dreams and it's all Ray's fault. :( 3:13pm_

 _To OB1: Awe :( I'm sorry O. 3:17pm_

 _To RayRay: What in the world would possess you to let O watch Annabelle? 3:18pm_

 _From OB1: It's okay. Ray is getting me ice cream and staying the night so I'm not alone. :) 3:20pm_

 _From RayRay: Dude, I didn't know it was going to be that bad. I thought it was going to be stupid and half way through we'd make out. 3:25pm_

My friends are ridiculous. Look at Lexa looking all cute. Eating her peanut m&m's I love her so much. I wonder what time my mom will be home.

 **Lexa's POV:**

We still have so much more practice to do before this damn talent show in a month. I hope Raven pulls her shit together.

" **What's on your mind sexy?"** She is so perfect for me.

" **Just thinking about how I should've got two pizzas instead of one."** Nice one Commander.

" **You're so cute babe."** No you are.

 _To RayScientist: You cool with adding an extra practice this week? 7:29pm_

 _From RayScientist: Yeah Commando. Sounds good. 7:33pm_

" **Babe, why is Ray calling you Commando?"** What an asshole. Ugh.

" **Raven told me not to get my panties in a bunch, so I said I wasn't wearing any. She decided I'm no longer Commander, I'm now Commando."** I've never seen Clarke laugh so hard or so much before.

 _To RayScientist: I'm now changing your name in my phone to "Science Bitch." Clarke knows why you call me Commando now. 7:54pm_

 _From ScienceBitch: That's so funny. Don't be a baby Commando. Own it. hahahahaha 7:56pm_

I'm so going to fuck with her next time I see her. What awesome prank can I come up with? This will be so much fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

 **Lexa's POV:**

I am so beyond stressed about this talent show. We literally have five days to get our dance 100% ready, otherwise we're fucked. I can't lose. I mean, we can't lose. FUCKKKK! Raven is not ready. How can I motivate her more? Hmmmm….I know.

" **Do you want to look stupid not only in front of the entire school, but in front of Octavia too?!"** Oooh she looks fired up now.

" **Listen here Choreo Nazi. I will not make us look bad. I'm going to get this down! We are going to win those damn prom tickets as well as look like fucking studs out there, got it?"** That's what I'm talking about.

" **Hell yeah! Let's do this then!"**

After two more hours of practicing, I could tell Raven was working a thousand times harder. She's almost ready. I know that she'll be completely ready by Friday which is incredible. I can't wait to see Clarke's face when she sees us dance. She's gonna want me even more than usual. Woo hoo. Woo hoo. I crack myself up sometimes. But seriously, these dance moves are lethal to the average person.

" **Yoohoo. Commando what the hell are you thinking so damn hard about?"** Clayrke. Naked. Duh.

" **The talent show of course."**

" **Then why the fuck are you blushing? You're such a perv Commando. Get your head out of the gutter, at least until I'm gone. Geez."**

" **Alright, alright damn. So are you going to leave any time soon?"** I know I'm an ass but oh well.

" **You're a dick. See ya later."**

" **Bye RayBitch."**

" **Bye Commando."**

She's such a bitch sometimes, but oddly enough I enjoy her presence. Not as much as Clarke's obviously but more than most people.

 **Clarke's POV:**

" **O, can you please get your shit together? How are we going to win the talent show if you keep forgetting the words?"**

" **Clarke I'm trying sooooo hard. Cut me some silk."**

" **O, it's slack not silk. I'm sorry I just want to really impress Lexa."**

" **What's slack? You totally will Clarky-poo. You're gonna look all sexy and sound all sexy and everything."**

" **O? Are you hitting on me? I don't think Ray would appreciate that."** I say with a quick wink.

" **Oh Griffy, you're so native. You're so not my type."**

" **OB1, it's naive, not native."**

" **What's naive?"**

" **Forget it. Let's go another thirty then we can call it quits for the day."**

" **Sounds good. Hit it Clarky!"**

After thirty minutes I couldn't practice any longer. I'm not gonna lie, I think O and I make an awesome singing couple. We're so gonna smash the competition. I wonder what Lexa is up to today?

" _ **Speak of the devil herself. Did you hear me thinking about you?"**_

" _ **My ears were ringing. I thought it had something to do with you."**_ She says with that cute laugh of hers.

" _ **How was practice? Is Raven getting any better at the fighting technique or whatever you said she's struggling with."**_

" _ **Yeah today was very productive for sure. We got a lot of moves accomplished. She's way better now than when we started."**_

" _ **That's good, right?"**_

" _ **Yeah of course. It's actually really exciting for me. Is that weird?"**_

" _ **No. You sound proud of her. As a coach you should always feel proud about your students. I'm glad you guys are getting along."**_

" _ **She's a bitch but sometimes, but I actually enjoy her presence."**_

" _ **Not as much as mine I hope?"**_

" _ **No, never babe. Anyways, what are you up to?"**_

" _ **Nothing really. O just went home a little bit ago. Just chilling in my room bored."**_

" _ **Samesies. Want to hang out later?"**_

" _ **Duh. Is that even a question Sexy Lexy?"**_

" _ **Ew. Don't call me that ever again."**_

" _ **Sorry I was trying to think of something cute to say and that rhymed."**_

" _ **Alrighty, well I'll see you in a bit babycakes."**_

" _ **Sounds good stud muffin."**_

" _ **Ugh babe."**_

" _ **Later sugar pie."**_ I say right before hanging up. All I could hear on the other side of the phone was loud groaning. It's so fun messing with her.

 **Raven's POV:**

Man I don't know what's wrong with me, but I have been so depressed lately. I don't know if it's because we lost state or because I'm still struggling with these damn dance moves. How could we lose the state championship? We were the best. Two points was all it took in the third game to finish us off. O was so sad. Lexa probably took it the hardest. She's too fucking hard on herself. I wonder why she's like that.

" **Hi baby."** Octavia says before kissing me.

" **Hey baby."**

" **Mmmm, babe why are you so sweaty?"**

" **I haven't showered yet. After Lexa and I finished practice earlier, I went for a five mile run."**

" **Ohhhh. Well I'm not sweaty but I could totally go for a shower right now."** She says with that cute devilish smirk. She's so fucking sexy.

" **Race ya!"** I yell before sprinting into the bathroom.

I swear that girl has always been lesbian. I've been with a few guys and none of them come close to her in the pleasure aspect. Plus her fucking stamina and endurance are on point. She can go for hours. Every guy I was with went for like five minutes max and she can go for like five hours. She's incredible. I wonder where we'll be in five years. God, I hope we're still together. I feel like she's my soulmate. She's my best friend. I feel like I'm only ever really truly myself when I'm near her. I never want to lose this feeling.

" **Babe."**

" **Yes my love?"** I ask her sweetly.

" **I'm not done with you. So get back in this bed!"** I'll never deny her requests.

 **Octavia's POV:**

Although I've only ever been in like one serious relationship, I feel like Raven and I are so totally connected. Like, it's so crazy. I can see Clarke is so happy. Lexa clearly loves Clarke. Raven is happier than I've ever seen her but I can't take all the credit for that. Just like a lot of it. Then there's me. I'm always happy though. Just now it's crazy happy.

 _To Clarky: Coffee before school tomorrow? 7:46pm_

 _From Clarky: Of course. Ray and Lexa too? 7:49pm_

 _To Clarky: Of course. Raven and I go everywhere together. 7:51pm_

 _From Clarky: Good point. See you there at 7am? 7:55pm_

 _To Clarky: Yeah I'll tell Ray. See you guys tomorrow. Tell Lexy I said good night ;) 7:58pm_

 _From Clarky: Good night O! 7:59pm_

 _To The Love of My Life: Baby I miss you. 8:01pm_

 _From The Love of My Life: Well good thing I'm right outside your door ;) 8:02pm_

I heard her unlocking the door before I could fully register that she was actually at my front door. Luckily Bell is out with some girl That means we have the house to ourselves. Yay for sexy time! Again!

" **Get your cute butt in here Raven Reyes!"**

" **Yes ma'am!"** Ray says before jumping on my bed quickly. Yay for late night love making.

 **Friday: AKA The Talent Show**

 **Lexa's POV:**

" **You ready Reyes?"**

" **Let's do the damn thang Woods!"**

" **Please welcome the hip hop dance stylings of Lexa Woods and Raven Reyes to the stage!"**

" **Let's do this!"** We both say at the same with a fist bump.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

 **Clarke's POV:**

" **Did they just say Lexa and Raven? O! Did you know about this?"** I yell at her. I'm so fucking confused. So they were never training for cage fighting?

" **Clarke, I swear I had no idea. I'm mad at Ray for lying to me and keeping this a secret."**

" **Fuck. That makes them competition. What if they're incredible?"**

" **Of course they'll be incredible Clarky. We'll just have to step our game up!"** She's so optimistic. I'm a realist. How can I improve our performance to outshine them? Shit it's starting now.

I never would've guessed in a million years that I would be watching one of my best friends dancing in the talent show with my hot ass girlfriend. And to "push It" by Salt n Pepa none the less. What the actual fuck is going on? Is this really happening? Please tell me this is a dream. God, Lexa is damn sexy. I'm so jumping her bones tonight. It'll be a really good competition. I wonder what the others will be doing for the talent show.

" **Clarke, are you as turned on as I am right now?"** Duh.

" **First of all, ew Octavia. Second of all, hell yeah."** How could I possibly not be?

" **No! I don't want them to be done. Ray is so getting laid tonight, even if we lose to them."**

" **O, we aren't losing. And that was definitely an incredible routine. So damn sexy!"**

" **Mmmcmmm. I'm going backstage. I don't care about the other competitors. You comin Clarky?"** I will be tonight.

" **Not yet, but I will be soon."** I say before winking at Octavia.

" **Gross. Come on!"**

 **Lexa's POV:**

" **YESSSS! We fucking killed that!"** Raven screams before hugging me.

" **Hell yeah. All that practice paid off. You did so amazing Raybitch."** We are definitely going to win this talent show.

" **Thanks Commando. Plus did you see Griff and O drooling during our performance?"**

" **You saw that, did ya?"** Clarke!

" **Surprise…"** Raven looks scared.

" **Raven Reyes! Get your ass over here right now!"** Oh shit. Octavia looks pissed.

" **O, baby I didn't want to lie to you. I wanted to sur…"** Is all Raven can say before Octavia jumps on her and starts heavily kissing her.

" **I didn't know you could dance so incredibly Commander."** Clarke whispers in my ear before kissing me hard on the lips.

" **So you're not mad at me?"**

" **Of course not babe. You were amazing. Can't wait to see those dance moves at prom baby. We all know you and Ray just won!"**

" **Thanks babe. We'll see at the end of the competition."**

" **Yeah we will, won't we."**

" **Yeah we're gonna head out to our seats, you guys following?"** I don't think they can even hear me over their sloppy makeout sesh.

" **Or nah?"** Clarke is so cute when she tries to talk all hip like the losers of today.

Man, that was so liberating and fun. I never thought Raven was actually going to be able to pull that off. Fuck we killed that performance. I'm so getting laid tonight.

" **Hey Commando."**

" **Hey Raybitch. Where's Octavia?"**

" **I thought she came back here. Where's Griff?"**

" **Bathroom I think."**

" **Makes sense."**

" **For our final performance of the evening, we'd like to introduce the singing duet, Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake to the stage!"** What the fuck?

" **What the fuck? Did you know about this Lexa?"**

" **Not the slightest clue. I didn't even know they sang?"** I knew Clarke did, kinda, but not Octavia.

" **Me either dude. Fuck."**

" **Hey guys! We are going to be doing a little R &B mash-up for you." **Clarke is so cute. I love that she plays guitar.

" **Hope ya like it!"** Octavia looks so damn excited. That's cute. I love how Raven is already fawning over her, and they haven't even started singing yet.

 **Clarke's POV:**

This is so insane. I can't believe we're actually singing in front of the entire school and we're competing against our girlfriends who killed their performance. The crowd is loving our mash-up of "No Diggity" by Blackstreet, "Hot in Herre" by Nelly, and "Ignition" by . We sound awesome as fuck though honestly. O sounds amazing right now. I'm so happy we're doing this together. Maybe next time Ray and Lex will dance while we sing. That'd be so hot.

" **Alright! Thank you Clarke and Octavia. That concludes our talent show for the night. The judges will deliberate and then we'll find out who the winners are! Sit tight!"**

" **Damn babe! I had no idea you could sing O. That was so sexy. You should sing in private for me."** Ray is such a little perv.

" **Oh Ray, I will tonight."** O responds back to her and adds a wink after.

" **Get a room pervs!"** I say laughing.

" **Wow, Clarke. Your voice was absolutely incredible. You guys were sensational."** Lexa is so damn cute. I love that she has such a broad vocabulary too. So hot!

" **Alright guys and gals. Time to announce the winners!"**

" **This is it guys!"**

" **And in third place, the comedic stylings of Jasper Jordan! Give it up for him! Congrats Jasper!"**

" **He wasn't that funny. I'm way funnier."** Ray is so damn full of herself.

" **Yeah you are baby."** O is always so supportive.

" **Now in second place…"**

Pleas be them, please be them, please be them. Is that wrong of me?

" **The singing duo Clarke and Octavia! Give them a round of applause, they were fantastic weren't they?"**

" **Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The first place winner of the talent show is, drum roll please!"**

Please be them, please be them, please be them.

" **Lexa Woods and Raven Reyes! Congrats ladies! Give them a round of applause. The judges unanimously decided that their dance routine was by far the best we've seen in a long while. Give it up one more time for these incredible contestants!"**

 **Raven's POV:**

" **We won, we won, we we we won!"** I sing dancing like an crazy person.

" **Ray can you please act like a normal teenager while we eat dinner? Please?"** Clarke begs of me.

" **I think it's cute. Besides I'm so proud of my baby. You guys deserved that win."** I love Octavia so much.

" **Thanks Octavia. Babe second place is great too. We're all winners."** Lexa says trying to cheer Clarke up.

" **Babe can we get out of here? I want to see more of those dance moves….in bed that is."** Octavia says with a wink grabbing my hand.

" **Hell yes. Later Commando. Bye Griff. Have a good night ladies."**

I'm so pumped. I still can't believe we killed our routine and won first place. I'm glad I had O there to support me. God knows my mom never will. Stupid bitch. Ugh fuck her. I'm just going to put all of my time and energy into school and Octavia from this point on. We're going to go to college then live happily ever after. I'll be a rocket scientist and she'll be a vet and we'll be fucking awesome. I can't wait to marry her. Wait did I just think about marriage? Who would be my maid of honor? Clarke would have to be hers. I wonder if Lexa would be mine? Is that weird? Luckily we have years to figure this out.

 **Lexa's POV:**

" **Babe, you truly were incredible tonight. I'm so proud of you. I know singing in front of that many people can be scary but you guys were so phenomenal."**

" **You are so sweet. How did I manage to win you over Lexa?"** I just chuckle and kiss her cheek.

" **I'm serious Lex. You're like perfect in all honesty."** Far from perfect. She's perfection.

" **Honestly, I was wondering the same about you. Maybe we met in a past life. I was a commander of a ground tribe. Let's call it the trikru. And you fell from the sky like the perfect angel you are. Even then we were so completely different, but so perfect for each other. Don't you agree? I think we're soulmates Clarke."** That would honestly make for a perfect the show.

" **You are so fucking perfect. Even when you're serious, you still make my heart melt. Can we sleep under the stars and just cuddle all night?"**

" **Of course. We can look at the sky above where perfection fell from."**

" **I love you Lexa."**

" **I love you Clarke. More than anything."**

 **Clarke's POV:**

Does anyone else hear a loud fucking ringing? Shit, that's my phone.

" _ **Hey mom. Sorry I didn't answer sooner."**_

" _ **Clarke! Where have you been all night?"**_

" _ **Mom I texted you. I told you I was staying over at Lexa's."**_

" _ **No you didn't. Oh wait I see the text. Sorry honey. I just worry."**_

" _ **I know mom. It's cool. So O and I took second in the talent show."**_

" _ **Honey that's so incredible. Congrats! What did Lexa think of your performance?"**_

" _ **She loved it. Hers and Ray's dance routine was even better. They took first."**_

" _ **They dance?"**_

" _ **Right! O and I were just as shocked watching. You've gotta see them. They're amazing together mom."**_

" _ **I would love to see that."**_

" _ **I'll tell them."**_

" _ **Invite all of the girls over for dinner. We'll order pizza, rent movies, and have girl time."**_

" _ **Really mom? That sounds awesome! I'll tell all of them. See you in a little bit."**_

" _ **Tell Lexa I said good morning and tell Gustus I said to call me."**_

" _ **Yes ma'am. Love ya mom."**_

" _ **Love you too Clarke."**_

" **Babe?"** Sleepy Lexa is so cute.

" **What's up baby?"**

" **Just wondering where you went. Good morning beautiful."**

" **Good morning baby."** I say before kissing her.

" **Heda, is that you?"**

" **Yes Uncle Gus. Just me and Clarke down here."**

" **Good morning ladies."**

" **Hey Gus. My mom has requested that you call her."**

" **Oh girl talk time. Is she up now?"**

" **Yeah I just talked to her."**

" **Awesome."**

" **Mmm babe. My mom wants you, Ray, and O to come over for pizza and movies tonight."**

" **Sounds fun babe."**

" **Okay. I'm gonna head home. See you in a little while?"**

" **Of course babe. I love you."**

" **I love you too baby."**

 _To RayRay & OB1: Pizza and movies at mine tonight? 10:34am_

 _From RayRay: Hell yeah. Mama G cool with that? 10:38am_

 _From OB1: Yay sounds fun Clarky! What time? 10:40am_

 _To RayRay & OB1: My mom was the one who came up with the idea. Around 5 tonight? 10:43am_

 _From RayRay: Fuck yeah Mama G. 10:45am_

 _From OB1: We'll be there. Do we need to bring anything? 10:50am_

 _To RayRay & OB1: Just your fine asses ;)10:52am_

 _From RayRay: Aye aye Princess 10:56am_

 _From OB1: ;) 10:57am_

This weekend has started off incredible. Can't wait for tonight with my girls!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16:**

 **Clarke's POV:**

I don't know how the hell we got here. One minute we're watching movies having an awesome girls night then the next we're all in jail. What the fuck happened?

" **Griffin. You get one call make it quick."** The officer yells.

" **Uhh which Griffin? We're both here."** I ask politely.

" **Baby Griffin. Now hurry up."** Fuck the only people I'd ever call if I were in this situation are here with me Fuck.

" **What if I don't have anyone to call? Can I save it for later?"**

" **Ha. Get back in the cell."**

" **Fuck!"** I scream.

" **Clarke Griffin, watch your mouth!"** My mom yells at me.

" **Sorry mom."**

" **Mama G, why are we here?"** O asks obviously the most confused and scared.

" **I don't know Octavia, I just don't know."** My replies hugging Octavia tightly.

" **When the fuck do I get my call? Pardon my french. Sorry Mama G."** Raven never filters any of her words except around my mom.

" **I'll call Gustus when I get my call."** Lexa says calmly. The only other rational one here other than my mom.

" **Baby how are you so calm."**

" **We didn't do anything wrong. I'm not guilty, you're not guilty and they're not guilty. Why should I stress?"**

" **Blake! Get your ass out here and make your call."**

" **Mama G he's scaring me. I don't want to go with him away from you guys."**

" **It's okay babe. He won't touch you because if he does I'll cut his dick off."**

" **I love you Ray."** O says before walking out of the cell.

O is gone for all of two minutes. She couldn't remember Bellamy's number so now she's crying even more. Poor girl. I really don't know what the fuck we're doing here. Think Clarke! Think!

" **Woods. You've got five minutes. Make your damn call!"** Thank God. Gus will get us out of here.

 **Lexa's POV:**

Please fucking pick up Gus, please!

" _ **You've reached Gustus Woods number. I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. TRIKRU for life! beep…"**_

" **Uncle Gus, it's Lexa. I don't know what happened but Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Abby, and I were all arrested. There's no rhyme or reason. Just please come get us, please."**

Fuck what are we going to do? I thought for sure he would answer. FUUUCCCKKKKK. Keep it together for Clarke.

" **Please tell me Gustus is on his way Lexa."** Abby says with pleading eyes.

" **I'm sorry Ms. Griffin. He didn't answer."** I say hanging my head down. I know I just disappointed everyone.

" **It's Abby, Lexa. Don't be disappointed. As soon as he gets the message he'll be right over then we can figure out what is going on."**

" **Okay Abby."**

" **Reyes. I guess you can make your call now."**

" **Finally. For fuck's sake."** She says walking away from the officer.

" **Babe. I don't understand what happened."** Clarke is so sad.

" **Baby we'll get this al figured out."** I say optimistically.

I'm trying to remember everything that was said when the cops came in.

" **Hey guys, did any of you hear the cops say something about suspicion of drugs and underage drinking when they arrested us?"**

" **Yes I did. I thought that bit was particularly weird."** Abby says.

" **Wait what was the cop's last name babe?"** Clarke asks.

" **Get your ass in the cell Reyes."**

" **Whatever chunky butt. Go eat another donut."**

Oh fuck. I know that last name. Apparently Clarke does too. Fuck. Costia's fucking brother. Fuck. What the fuck did she tell them?

" **Hey fuckface! You're going to lose your job when the judge finds out you and your sister are lying to get us in trouble. She'll never get me back. What I've got, she'll never be able to compete with. You guys are fucked."**

" **Whatever. Why don't you go cry to your parents. Oh. Wait, they're dead."**

" **Fuck off fatty. You're a pathetic, useless, pig in an officer. You're lucky we're behind bars. Asshole."** Raven yells at him.

" **What the fuck did you say? My sister told me all about you. You're the dyke with the deadbeat mom and the dead dad."**

" **Fuck you!"** Raven says walking towards the bars.

" **Baby, he's not worth your time or tears."** Octavia says holding Raven's face.

" **That's right dyke. Listen to your girlfriend."**

" **What is your problem? Your sister is gay man!"** Clarke says getting mad.

" **Sir. Maybe you should proceed forward on doing your job."** Abby, the only calm one at this point, says.

" **Whatever bitch."**

" **Okay asshole. I tried to stay calm. I tried to be respectful. Now I'm beyond pissed. When I get out of here, I will be suing your ass for all you're worth. Discrimination for starters. Abuse. Lying. Oh buddy, you better hope you can get some kind of plea bargain because I won't stop until you're out of this place and your sister gets what she deserves."**

" **Is there a problem here? I'm the sheriff. Abby what is going on?"**

" **Well sir, actually we have a few problems. First of all, we have no idea why we're here. Secondly this officer has been nothing but an asshole. He brought up dead parents and is using very derogatory words such as dyke towards these girls. On top of all of that, his sister put this one in the hospital by attacking her at night while walking into her house. She got this one suspended from school by trying to fight her, and she lost big time. There's absolutely no reason we should be here and no reason that he should be working for the police department. I work at the hospital, my name is Dr. Abby Griffin."** Abby says clearly no longer calm staring at the officer who is realizing now he is fucked.

" **What the fuck is going on here? Officer, why have they been arrested and before I was even notified?"** Oh shit, he's pissed.

" **Well uhh sir. We arrested them under suspicion of drugs and alcohol to minors."** Little bitch.

" **Was there any evidence? Who called in the suspicion? Did you have a warrant? What were you thinking?"**

" **Look sir, my sister these four have been picking on her. I couldn't stand by and let that happen."**

" **My office now!"**

I can't believe Costia is still trying to fuck with us. I swear if I ever see her in public, I will get arrested for beating her face in. Fucking bitch.

 **Thirty Minutes Later:**

 **Clarke's POV:**

" **Ladies on the behalf of the Polis Police Department, I want to apologize for this hassle that has been caused. We are releasing with no charges against you. We beg that you can forgive us."**

" **I appreciate you letting us go when we've done nothing wrong, however I will be pressing charges against the officer. Not the department because I have no ill will with you guys. We always work closely together and I'd never want to ruin the relationship between the police department and the hospital."** My mom says politely.

" **We understand completely. We also appreciate you not pressing charges on the department. Just so you know, he will be suspended until further notice. The way he has behaved today is not okay and very illegal. So again ladies, I do truly apologize for this mess."**

" **Thank you sheriff."**

" **You ladies are free to go. Let me know if you need anything."** Good. Thank God!

" **Well this is definitely one night for the books."** I say laughing.

" **We should have girl's night more often."** Lexa says chuckling.

" **I'm hungry. Can we finish that pizza please Mama G?"** Raven asks. She's always hungry.

" **Of course. Let's get some takeout. What sounds good girls?"**

" **Burgers and lots of fries!"** Octavia yells.

" **Burgers and Fries it is. In-N-Out?"** My mom asks.

" **Yes!"** I say excitedly and because Lexa thinks it is so cute when I get excited over food.

" **Hell yeah Mama G!"** Raven is always game for food especially in-n-out.

" **Yes please Abby. Thank you!"** Lexa say because she's an uber kiss-ass and so polite. Ugh she's so damn sexy.

" **Alright let's roll!"** My mom is so embarrassing when she tries to be hip.

" **Ugh mom."**

Well at least the weekend didn't get completely ruined. Sunday was so nice. Just me, my mom, my girls, and my girlfriend. It was the best time just relaxing, laughing and being super silly together. I think my favorite part was watching Raven and Lexa do their dance routine again for my mom. She said they deserved to win even if I am her kid. I'm so happy to have Ray and O as my best friends. Lexa completes my life. My mom is my hero. I love them all so much. I don't know what I'd do without them.

 **Abby's POV:**

" **Clarke, how are you feeling today after this past weekend?"**

" **I'm good mom. I was actually reflecting on my life last night."** She's too young to be reflecting. I Just chuckle to myself.

" **Is that so? And what did you come up with honey?"**

" **I just realized how lucky I am to have you as my mom, to have Lexa as my girlfriend, and to have Ray and O as my best friends. I miss dad like no other, but I don't feel like I have that hole in my heart anymore. Is that wrong of me?"** She is just too mature for her age.

" **Clarke there is nothing wrong with feeling whole. I am so glad that you aren't stuck in a depression. It makes me happy to know that you're not stuck in the past. I was honestly worried that dating would be hard because of your dad but it wasn't. Once our hearts let go of what's happened, we can experience life again."**

" **I'm glad to hear you say that mom."**

" **So, honey what schools are you considering? I know a few were looking at you for volleyball, but what schools are you interested? Have you about a major course of study yet?"**

" **Lexa and I haven't talked about it. Ray, O, I are all being looked at by a few of the same schools for volleyball. It would be awesome if we could get onto the same team."**

" **Aren't you all already on the same team?"** I ask laughing making her giggle too. My little girl is all grown up. Where did the time go?

" **Ha ha mom. Very funny."**

" **I think so. Anyways, let's revisit this subject when the school year is over."**

" **That sounds fair mom."**

" **I love you Clarke, and I am so damn proud of you and who you're becoming."**

" **I love you too mom."** She says before pulling her phone out.

" **Tell Lexa I said good morning! see you tomorrow morning Clarke!"**

" **Bye mom. See ya later. Have a good shift at work with Dr. McHottie."** Dr. McHottie? Really? Is pretty hot.

" **Bye Clarke."**

 **Raven's POV:**

" **O, baby time to get up."** She is so cute when she sleeps. Is that weird? Probably no weirder than talking to myself.

" **Baby, I don't wanna go to school. Let's stay home and fuck all day."** Rarely ever does Octavia cuss but man is it sexy when she does.

" **Ugh, as tempting as that is babe, and it is really fucking tempting babe. Like really. But we have an exam in one class and quizzes in two others. We can't skip."**

" **Fine. Fine. I'm getting up. But I want some lovin later Ray. Long and hard baby."**

" **Aye aye captain. Come on sexy, get that ass into the shower."**

" **Only if you join me?"** She says with a wink, pulling her shirt over her head.

" **I mean if you insist."** I say picking her up and running into the bathroom. Always a great start to my day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

 **Octavia's POV:**

I know everyone thinks I'm like this dumb girl or whatever, but I'm really not. I actually have straight A's and have since the beginning of high school. I just keep it to myself. The only people who know how smart I am are Ray and Clarkey. They're the only ones I'll ever trust. Speaking of Ray, where is her fine ass? We are supposed to makeup before school today since we had such an "exhausting weekend." I thought it was fun as hell but no one else did. I really hope Costia doesn't pop back up here. I'll literally kick her ass myself. I'm so tired of her popping up randomly to try and ruin lives. Like, I don't even know you, so why am I involved? Now that I know I'm a part of her hit list, I'll tear her up myself. I wonder if she has a thing for Ray? Ew, girl I'm way hotter. Plus Ray alone is way too hot for you. So yeah. I'm frustrating myself thinking about trying to make a move on Raven.

" **Babe? I'm here, where are you?"** There's my sexy lover.

" **I'm doing my makeup babe."** I yell back to her.

" **O, you know you're sexy without that gunk, right?"** She is so sweet. I'm so going to jump her bones!

I don't even respond, I just turn around and jump on her kissing her hard.

" **Are you sure?"** Of course I'm fucking sure crazy.

" **Bed! Now!"** is all I growl before she lays me down softly.

She's cute if she thinks she'll be on top. Not today honey, not today.

 **Lexa's POV:**

" **Hey Gus?"** I know he's skulking around here somewhere waiting to scare the piss out of me.

" **Hey Heda, what's up?"** What. The. Fuck. I was listening and still didn't hear him. How can such big ass man be so damn quiet? I don't understand this.

" **Damn it Gus. You always scare me."** Every fucking time.

" **Sorry Heda. What's up?"**

" **I was wondering, remember how you told me you own a lake house somewhere?"**

" **Yes of course. It's like an hour drive from here. Why?"**

" **Well it's mine and Clarke's 5 month-a-versary and I wanted to do something out of town so no one can try and get us in trouble."**

" **Ahh, you mean Costia right?"**

" **Yeah that's what I'm talking about Gus."**

" **Will it be just you and Clarke or will Raven and Octavia be joining as well?"** Oh good idea. They'd love to go there and get some alone time.

" **It will more than likely be the four of us. Is that okay?"**

" **Sure. As long as Abby is okay with it, I have no problems."**

" **Awesome! Thank you Gustus!"**

 _To My Blue-Eyed Princess: Hey babe! Wanna get away this weekend? Just me, you, Raven and Octavia? 7:31am_

 _From My Blue-Eyed Princess: That sounds incredible babe. Where were you thinking? 7:33am_

 _To My Blue-Eyed Princess: It's a secret…. 3 7:35am_

Alright, now I have a ton of planning to do for this weekend. I should talk to Gus about food arrangements. Is there a fridge? Oh man, I'm so pumped for this. Hell yeah.

 **Clarke's POV:**

" **Hey mom?"**

" **Yes sweetheart. Brushing my teeth."**

" **Hey, so Lexa wants to take me, Ray, and O somewhere secret this weekend. Is that okay with you?"**

" **I already gave Lexa permission. I know where you guys are going, and I approve. Gus said it's safe and you girls will have a lot of fun."**

" **When did you guys talk about this? Lexa's just barely asked me like ten minutes ago."**

" **Oh honey, Lexa called me before texting to you. Then I called Gustus to make sure everything was safe."**

" **Lexa is so sneaky."**

" **That she is honey, that she is."**

" **Alright well I better finish getting ready for school. See you tomorrow morning mom. Love you."**

" **Love you too Clarke!"** I think is what she said since she had her toothbrush in her mouth.

This weekend is going to be incredible. I can't wait. There's no way Costia can ruin this.

My baby is calling.

" **Hey sexy, what's up?"**

" _ **Hey beautiful. I'm out front."**_

" _ **Okay sexy, I'll be down in a sec."**_

" _ **See you in a minute."**_

I love how she makes me feel so important. I love everything she does for me. She's so perfect. I could honestly see myself marrying her.

" **Hey y'all."**

" **Ray you're like twenty minutes late. Where the hell were you guys?"**

" **Oh umm, Ray and I had some stuff to discuss."** Gross. They were totally doing it.

" **Yeah we were discussing stuff Griff."** Discussing stuff my ass.

" **Yeah I bet."**

" **Well anyways, what did we miss?"**

" **Nothing really."**

" **Okay, cool."**

The rest of the day went smooth. Ray and O loved the getaway idea for this weekend. It's going to be incredible.

 **Abby's POV:**

I swear, work can't drag on any longer. There goes Dr. Kane. I wish he'd just notice me. I don't even like what's-his-face from the other night. I was just bored. But him, now he's a man I could see myself with. He's brilliant, handsome, and so kind-hearted. How can I get him to notice me? I'll figure something out.

" **Dr. Griffin?"** Who's voice. Ahhhhh. Dr. Kane. Be cool Abby.

" **Uhmm yes Dr. Kane?"**

" **I just wanted to say hi. I don't think we've ever actually been properly introduced."**

" **Oh, well hi. I'm Abby."** I say sticking my hand out.

" **Marcus."** He says shaking my hand.

" **It's nice officially meeting you Marcus."**

" **Same for you Abby. I was actually wondering if you'd like to get some coffee after shift?"**

" **I'm off in about two hours. When are you off?"**

" **I get off at 7am as well."**

" **Perfect, meet you in the front of the hospital?"**

" **Sounds good. Enjoy the rest of your shift Abby."**

YES! I did it, I did it. I, I did it. Take that bitches! Abby Griffin is one sexy piece of ass, who can get any man.

" **Umm Abby?"** Shit.

" **Yes Marcus?"**

" **Cute dancing. The booty shake was my favorite."**

" **Oh umm thanks Marcus. See you later."**

I think I should be embarrassed but I'm not. I have an incredible ass.

 **Skip Forward to Friday:**

 **Lexa's POV:**

I've got everything packed for our trip. We want to leave after school which is perfect because today is a half day, so we'll be out at like noon. I hope Raybitch and O have their stuff ready.

" **Baby here's my bag."**

" **Okay babe. I'll put it in the car. Do you know if Raven and Octavia are going to be riding with us?"**

" **As far as I know they are riding with us and should be here any. There they are!"**

" **Hi Clarkey. Hi Lexy."**

" **Hey O."** We say at the same time.

" **What's up sexy bitches? Y'all ready get our swerve on this weekend?"**

" **Hell yeah Raybitch."**

" **Fuck yeah!"**

" **Do we even have to go to school?"** Octavia asks with her best puppy dog face.

" **Yeah babe. We have a quiz today that we can't skip."**

" **Yeah and Lex and I have an exam. If we didn't, we'd totally skip today."**

" **Yeah I'd love to skip, but this exam is huge."**

" **Hey Lexypoo, where are we going anyways?"**

" **It's a surprise Raybitch."**

" **Fine, fine don't tell us."**

" **Oh I won't."**

" **Ugh I thought reverse psychology would work."**

" **As if."**

" **Whatever clueless."**

" **I'm glad you got the reference."**

" **I love that movie."**

" **Me too!"** Clarke and Octavia say at the same time.

" **Alright ladies, let's roll."**

 **Clarke's POV:**

That exam was super easy. I was expecting something terribly hard. Oh well, time for a fun weekend. I wonder where she's taking us. I love how close her and Ray have gotten. It makes me happy to have my best friends and my girlfriend getting along the way they do. I can't wait for prom in a couple months. I wonder what color dresses we'll be wearing? What if she doesn't want to wear a dress? We should probably discuss this stuff sooner than later. Oh Christmas is soon too. Fuck, what am I supposed to get her? Oh my gosh now I'm freaking the fuck out.

" **Griff what are you frowning so hard at?"**

" **I just realized Christmas is soon."**

" **Yeah I got O's gift awhile back."**

" **I just got Ray's."**

" **Yeah I've got one of your babe. Still a few more items on my list."**

" **Fuck, so I'm the shitty girlfriend?"**

We all just laugh.

" **Dude, let's get some jams on. I got a sick playlist."**

" **Yeah I love Ray's music."**

" **Alright, alright I'll plug it in."**

" _This is how we do it" comes on first, so we all sing it together._

" **Gotta give it to you Raven. I'm digging the 90's hits you're bumping."** Lexa says making Raven smile wide.

" **I told you boo. I knows what's good."** She's so cocky.

" **Yeah you do sexy."** O is so in love, it's really cute.

" **Yeah Ray, I love the playlist."**

" **Thanks Griff."**

" **So how much longer babe?"**

" **We have approximately ten more minutes on this drive and then we'll be there."**

" **Awesome!"**

After ten more minutes we arrive to a beautiful lakeside house. Too bad it's way too cold to go swimming. It'll still be an amazing, relaxing weekend.

" **What do you think beautiful?"** Lexa whispers in my ear.

" **It's beautiful here. Thank you for bringing us."**

 **Let's head inside guys!"**

 **Lexa's POV:**

" **We might need to go grocery shopping."** I say to the other girl.

" **Okay babe. Let's just put our bags in our rooms then go?"**

" **Dude, how much food do you want here?"**

" **What are you talking about Raven?"**

" **Dude you're fully stocked. No lie."**

" **What?"**

" **Here, theres a note on the fridge."**

" _ **Girls, I fully stocked the fridge and cabinets with food. I also filled the alcohol cabinet. I know I can trust you girls not to do anything stupid such as drink and drive or try to swim drunk. It's freezing so stay away from the water, please. Enjoy your stay at Casa De Gustus. jk See ya on Sunday ladies."**_

" **Damn dude, Gustus gave us a shit ton of booze and food. Remind me to thank to him when we get back!"**

" **Wow he went all out didn't he?"**

" **He wanted us to relax after last weekend. I'm sure he got approval from Abby too."**

" **Oh I'm sure just based on the text she sent me."**

 _From My Mom: Behave yourselves. We're trusting you guys. Have fun, but not too much fun. Love you. 2:31pm_

" **Yeah I'd say he talked to her first."**

" **Guys let's start this weekend off right with some Jager Bombs!"** Raven would be the one to start the drinking.

" **Hell yeah baby. Clarke you game? Lexa?"** Octavia would jump off a cliff for Raven if she asked her to.

" **I'll start the pizza. Poor some shots!"** I yell to them.

After a few shots and some pizza, we decided to watch a movie. Oddly enough, we found Clueless on netflix. I made us some popcorn and luckily Gustus had bought a huge bag of peanut m&m's. You can't have the salty without the sweet.

" **That movie is literally one of the best."** Clarke says.

" **Hell yeah. I love that movie."** Raven clearly loves it.

" **Me too. Too bad Brittany Murphy is dead already. I loved her."** Awe Octavia is like a little kid when she pouts.

" **It's okay O."** Raven is so loving and sweet to O.

" **Hey I know how to brighten this night. Let's make s'mores!"** I yell to them.

" **Yay!"** All three of them scream.

 **Clarke's POV:**

Last night was honestly so nice. No drama, no bad news, and no Costia. Couldn't have asked for a better day or night if ya know what I mean. Haha I really do love Lexa. She's perfection in human form.

" **Hey Lex?"**

" **Yes baby?"**

" **What do you want to wear to prom?"**

" **I was thinking about that myself."**

" **What were you debating?"**

" **Well we need to figure out what colors we're doing."**

" **I was thinking maybe Pink and turquoise."**

" **I like those colors. So I guess my question is, do you want me to wear a dress or pant suit?"**

" **I want you to pick babe."**

" **I kinda want to wear a pant suit. Is that okay with you? Like not a men's suit. But like Fine Stud Lexa instead of Femme Lexa."**

" **Whatever you want babe. As long as we're there together. Wait did you just say fine stud Lexa?"** She's too cute.

" **Okay babe. Perfect. And yeah I did. haha."**

Hell yeah. She's gonna look so sexy in her suit. I'm so excited. Now I need to figure out what to get for Christmas.

" **Babe, what do you want for Christmas?"**

" **Nothing."**

" **Babe come on. Give me something more than that."**

" **Okay, how about a new hoody?"**

" **Perfect. I can do that. Anything else?"**

" **Nope, just the hoody."**

" **Okay. How old were you when you got these tattoos?"**

" **I got them this past summer. Why?"**

" **I want a tattoo."**

" **You'd need Abby's permission."**

" **Ugh. Never mind then."**

" **What were thinking and where?"**

" **I don't know. Something rad like yours."**

" **Okay babe. Maybe she'll be okay with it."**

" **Never."** I say chuckling.

 **Lexa's POV:**

" **Man, I can't believe how fast this weekend has gone by."** I say loading the bags with Raven into the car.

" **I know. It was very relaxing though."** Raven says back.

" **Yeah. Thanks lexy for bringing us out here. It was much needed."** Octavia says walking up to us with Clarke.

" **Well look what we have here."** You've got to be fucking kidding me.

" **Look here bitch, you've been beat up by Clarke already, don't make it easy for another one of us."** Raven says to her.

" **Get the fuck out of here Costia. This is private property."** Clarke says.

" **What's wrong Lexa, surprised to see me. And which one of you would beat me up? I know how about you. The dumb one."** She says pointing at O.

Before we could blink, Octavia had the girl on the ground and was hitting her. Damn who knew O could fight. Shit I should get her into the gym with me.

" **O, baby calm down. She's not worth it. You won baby. You won."** Raven says while we hold her back.

" **That's right bitch. Crawl your ass back home. You're lucky Raven and Lexa are here or I'd still be pounding your face in."**

" **Fuck you. You got lucky."** Costia says.

" **Alright you know what. I've totaled your face, now O has. What more do you want? If it's Lexa, you'll never get that. If it's Raven, again you'll never get her. Do yourself a favor and stay away. We won't even call the cops if you just fucking leave now."**

" **Whatever. This isn't over."** She says getting in her car.

" **Fuck O, where'd you learn that?"**

" **Watching Lexa."**

" **Damn that was awesome."**

" **And sexy if I might add."** Raven says grabbing Octavia's face and kissing her.

" **Alright. Let's get the hell up out of here."**

 **Clarke's POV:**

" **Mom. I'm home."** I yell and see her come running down stairs in her robe.

" **Oh hey honey. How was your trip?"** She asks me when I hear the upstairs toilet flush.

" **Umm it was good. Is someone here?"**

" **Well yeah. No one you know honey."**

" **Okay mom. Well I'm gonna go to my room."**

" **Oh Abby. Ready for round…"** Who is that?

" **Oh, I didn't realize you had company. My apologies."**

" **Marcus, this is my daughter Clarke. Clarke this is Dr. Kane."**

" **Hello doctor."**

" **Hi Clarke. Ummm nice to meet you."**

" **I'm sure."**

" **I'm going to go upstairs."** He says tripping on the first stair.

" **Now, honey I know what you're thinking."**

" **I don't think you do actually."**

" **Okay then tell me."**

" **Nice work mom. I'm glad you're not still seeing that tool doctor."** I say high-fiving her.

" **Thanks. So did anything crazy happen on your trip?"**

" **No. Well not until right before we left today."**

" **Go on."**

" **So Costia showed up."**

" **Of course the little bitch did."**

" **Yeah well she called O stupid and challenged her and O beat her face in."**

" **Octavia can fight?"**

" **I know right? Anyways, we got her to leave. Octavia was amazing."**

" **Well I'm glad you girls all know how to fight."**

" **Yeah me too. Me too mom."**

" **Well I'm going to go check on Marcus."**

" **Uh huh. I'm going to Lexa's so you can have some more time."** I say winking as I walk out the door.

I'm glad my mom is getting some. I was worried about her. Well off to Lexa's to get some of my own.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

 **Clarke's POV:**

" **Harder Lex. Come I know you can go harder and deeper. Please babe. I need this."** I moan to Lexa.

" **Babe, I don't know how much deeper I can get before I start hurting you."**

" **Lex, you know you can't hurt me. Don't be scared babe."**

" **Clarke, I'm not a masseuse. I don't want you to hurt from a massage. They're supposed to be relaxing."** She argues back to me.

" **I know, I know. I was hoping you'd go all Heda on me and just really work me out, but it's okay babe. Thanks anyways."** I say hoping my reverse psychology will work on her.

" **Really Princess? Reverse Psychology? On me? Are you crazy?"** Lexa says playfully. Why is she so smart?

" **I'm just kidding. Ugh. So I know it's Christmas Eve, but I literally can't wait any longer to give you your present."** I say handing her one of her gifts.

" **Thank God. I can't wait any longer either."**

" **I have a few for you, but I wanted to start with this one. I really hope you like it."** I wanted to get stuff I knew she'd use and like. So I got her customized UFC fighting shorts with the name "HEDA" on them. Plus they're kinda tight and her ass will look awesome, so Merry Christmas to me too.

" **Babe! These are fucking incredible!"** She yells kissing me.

" **Are you sure?"**

" **Hell yeah. Now my gift won't seem so great, but I love them."**

" **Babe, anything from you will be my favorite."**

" **Thank you Clarke. I'm serious."** She says leaning in to kiss me.

" **So I'm not proposing or anything, but I wanted everyone to know that you're off the market."** A ring?

" **Babe if you're not proposing then what is the ring for?"**

" **It's a promise ring. I promise to love you with all of my heart, make you laugh as often as I possibly can, and make your life worth living for as long as you will have me Clarke Griffin. So until we're adults and stable, I promise myself to you and to one day give you the ring of your dreams."** I cut her off with a hard kiss.

" **I love it! Your gift is way better!"**

" **It's engraved by the way."** She says nonchalantly.

' _ **Loving You Is A Bloodsport'**_

" **My favorite song. How'd you know?"**

" **I went through your iTunes top played songs. "Bloodsport" by Raleigh Ritchie was the top played song by a few hundred."** She is so perfect.

" **Now I need to get you a promise ring too, so everyone knows who you belong to."**

" **I think everyone knows already."** She says giggling.

" **I love you Lexa."**

" **I love you Clarke. Now let's open the rest of these up."**

" **Okay babe!"**

All of her gifts were more than perfect. I could tell she genuinely liked what I got her too. She's so romantic. I can't believe she got me a promise ring and engraved it with my favorite lyrics. Then on top of that she got cocoa and a blanket and we looked at the stars all night. It's just like when we first met. She hasn't changed a bit. I'm grateful to have her and so lucky. I don't know who would be a better match for me.

 **Abby's POV:**

Clearly Lexa loved Clarke's gift, like I knew she would. Those shorts are pretty awesome. I wonder what I'd look in short like that? Probably pretty hot.

" **What are you smiling about?"** Kane asks me with a sly smile.

" **Probably not what you think I'm smiling about. Perv."** I say playfully slapping him.

" **Your daughter is very loved by Lexa. That is clear. I can tell you would give the whole world for Clarke as well. It's refreshing to see such a strong bond between mother and daughter. Especially since she's 16. Isn't she supposed to hate you?"**

" **Shhhh. Don't tell her. I've kept that a secret."** I say and we both start laughing.

" **I know we've only been dating a few weeks, but I wanted to get you something special too."**

" **Kane you didn't have to."**

" **I know, but I really wanted too. i hope you Like it Abby."** This is exciting. I wonder what it is.

" **Wow. Thank you Kane. This is incredible."**

' _ **Dr. Griffin'**_ was stitched in purple letters on a brand new white doctor coat.

" **How'd you know purple was my favorite color?"**

" **Baby Griffin of course."**

I don't know if I should be mad or impressed that she kept this from me.

" **Thank you Kane."**

" **No problem Abby."**

" **I got you a gift too."**

" **What is it?"** He asks while opening the small box. He's smiling so that's good right?

" **Your watch looked a little outdated, so I thought a new one was a safe gift."**

" **Thank you Abby. That watch was getting pretty tattered. Thank you for noticing. I really love it."**

 **Raven's POV:**

" **Mmmmm Ray. Since we're taking a short break from getting our freak on, I want to give you your gift babe."**

" **O, you didn't have to get me anything."** I really didn't want anything. Except Octavia and I got that.

" **I know but I saved up for this baby."**

" **Okay O. Thank you babe."**

" **Open it!"**

" **O. This is too much."** Why do I feel like crying? This is the best gift I've ever gotten.

" **Put it on Ray. Please for me."**

" **Okay O. I really love it."**

" **I knew you would. It's got everything you love. Cars, volleyball, music. I even added a heart and boxing gloves."** I don't like jewelry, but this charm bracelet is amazing.

" **I love it O. It's seriously the best thing I've ever gotten. I'll keep it forever. Thank you."** I say leaning over to kiss her.

" **You're welcome. You deserve everything and more Ray."**

" **Okay. No more tears. Are you ready for your gift?"**

" **Having you Raven Reyes is the best gift anyone could ever receive."** And the water works start all over again.

" **I love you Octavia."**

" **I love you Raven."**

" **Here before I start crying again."**

" **I love it Ray. It's perfect like you."** She says kissing me.

" **I made it myself. I figured this way you'd have me everywhere you went."**

" **I seriously love it Ray."** She says staring at the small Raven attached to a necklace chain.

" **Ready for round 4 of love making babe?"**

" **Hell yeah!"**

 **Lexa's POV:**

I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas. Clarke is so fucking perfect. I'm glad the ring didn't scare her off. I can see my whole life with her. I'm going to marry that beautiful woman someday.

" **Good morning babe."** She says with her cute sleepy face.

" **Good morning beautiful."**

" **How'd you sleep? And when did we get back into the room?"**

" **I slept great. I carried you in at like 4 this morning."**

" **You carried me?"** Why does she look so surprised?

" **Clarke you weigh like 110-115. That's like nothing."**

" **Why are you so damn sexy?"**

" **I didn't do anything?"** Is all I ask before she lunges herself at me.

" **Clarke, Lexa. It's time for. Oh God! I'm so sorry. I mean umm. Breakfast is ready."**

" **We're just kissing mom. We'll be right down."**

" **Okay honey. Nice abs Lexa."** Abby loves making me squirm.

" **MOM!"**

" **What just being honest. See ya down stairs."**

" **Hmm. So we should go downstairs before your mom and her boyfriend come in here."**

" **I'm sorry."** She says with the cutest pout.

" **Come on cutie. Let's go eat."**

On our walk down the stairs I hear Abby laughing telling Kane she walked in on us. Wait I hear a second laugh. No wait is that Raven? Fuck, damn it, shit. Ugh I'll never hear the end of this. Damn it.

" **Well good morning sunshines."** Of course Gus is here.

" **Morning Gus."**

" **Heda."**

" **What the hell is a Heda?"** Raven asks.

" **It's like leader or commander."**

" **Yeah you would know. Is that your sex nickname?"** Raven asks making Clarke's face turn bright red.

" **Yeah, yeah laugh it up everyone. And yes it is."** I say winking making everyone stop laughing.

" **Good one babe."** Clarke says high-fiving me.

" **And on that note, let's eat."** Abby says.

" **Nice bracelet Ray. New?"** Clarke asks knowing it must've been a gift from her beloved.

" **How girly of you RayBitch."** I say just to mess with her.

" **Shut the fuck up Commando."**

" **Girls!"** All three adults gasp at the same time.

" **Sorry Abby."**

" **Sorry Mama G."**

" **It's okay. Merry Christmas everyone. Dig in!"**

After two hours of eating, laughing and just having a good time everyone finally went home. I didn't, I stayed with Clarke of course. I can honestly say that this is easily the best Christmas I've ever had. It felt like I was part of a loving family. I've missed that feeling. Only have Clarke to thank for that. I'll show her some way and some how just how much she actually means to me.

 **New Years Eve:**

 **Clarke's POV:**

" **Hey guys, let's do something random and fun."**

" **Like what Griff?"**

" **Yeah Clarky, like what?"**

" **What do you mean babe?"**

" **Like a youtube video or something."**

" **Like you guys singing and me and Commando dancing?"**

" **Stop calling me that."** Lexa says with her annoyed face. She's so cute.

" **Be nice Ray."** Octavia says to Raven.

" **Yes babe."** Raven says while Lexa makes a whipping noise at her.

" **Guys if we did a youtube video, we'd kill it."** I say trying to lighten the mood.

" **I guess we can work on a dance routine. We just need to know what songs you sexy ladies want to sing."**

" **Yeah RayBitch and I will choreograph something. What songs did you have in mind babe?"**

" **Mmm give me and O like five minutes to deliberate."**

" **What's deliberate Clarky?"**

" **It means to decide O."**

" **Oh, yeah give us five minutes to decelerate."**

" **Deliberate!"** Ray, Lex and I all yell.

" **I know. I just wanted you guys to get along and agree for once."** She is so slick.

After ten minutes of figuring out what song we wanted to do, we ended up picking two for our mash-up. "Talking Body" by Tove Lo and "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepsen.

" **Okay guys. Talking Body and I Really Like You are the songs we picked."**

" **Oh hell yeah. Woods, we so got this."**

" **Fuck yeah."** Lexa says high-fiving Raven.

After two hours of practice, we finally had the video posted to youtube. All four of us then shared it to our Twitters, Facebooks, Snapchats, Instagrams, and Tumblrs. Then within the hour we had almost 2,000 views.

" **Y'all we're getting mad views."**

" **Like Drake?"**

' **Yeah O. Views like Drake."** Raven says giggling holding Octavia from behind her.

" **You guys are so damn cute, it's actually disgusting."**

" **You can't even say anything Commando. You and Clarke are like star crossed lovers."**

" **Guilty."** I say being funny.

" **Are we going to any parties tonight?"** Octavia asks Raven.

" **Are we Griff?"** Raven asks me.

" **Babe?"** I ask Lexa.

" **Honestly, I'm down for whatever."** Lexa says. Even though we all know she hates parties.

" **Awesome. Let's hit up social media to see what's popping tonight."** Raven says. She has the most friends out of all of us, so she's bound to find us something.

" **I'll get my first new years eve kiss."** I say making everyone look at me.

" **Me too babe."** Lexa says making everyone turn her way.

" **What about you two?"** I ask even though I'm sure they kissed boys last year.

" **Ray was mine last new years eve. It was perfection."**

" **Yeah any kiss with you is perfection O."**

" **Oh really? I'd like to find out."**

" **Lexa get your girl before I mash her face."**

" **I wish you would RayBitch."**

" **Guys I'm a good kisser. End of story."** Octavia says with a smirk.

" **Alright bitches I found a party. Let's get dressed and roll out."**

So after thirty minutes of debating what to wear, then another hour getting food, we finally made it to the party.

" **9pm is a good time to get to a party right Ray?"** I ask because I don't know what's appropriate or not.

" **It'll do."**

2 hours and 58 minutes later we were all waiting for the ball to drop and to kiss our girlfriends. It's so crazy because if anyone had told me last year I'd be standing here getting my first new years eve kiss with my girlfriend, I'd laugh in their face. I wouldn't have it any other way now though.

" **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** Is all we hear while kissing each other hard.

BEST. NIGHT. EVER.

 **One Week Later:**

 **Octavia's POV:**

" **I don't wanna go to school Ray!"**

" **O don't pout. It's January 8th. It's time to go back. Let's go pretty lady, get your lazy ass out of bed."**

" **Or you could crawl your fine ass back into bed with me."**

" **O, don't tease."**

" **I'm not."** I say lifting the blanket revealing to her my naked body.

" **O, that's not fair. I'm leaving with or without you. God even if I think I'm regretting it."**

" **Fine. I'm getting up."**

This winter vacation has been so incredible. Just me and Ray. I couldn't ask for a better vacation. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. I really couldn't ask for better friends. I love my life. Nothing can ruin it.

" _ **Clarke!"**_

" _ **Please"**_

" _ **Help"**_

" _ **Please"**_

That's all I remember saying to Clarke. I don't remember how I got to the hospital. I don't know where Raven is. Bellamy is already back at school.

" **Hey Octavia. How are you feeling?"** I hear Mama G ask me.

" **My head hurts Mama G. What happened? Where's Raven?"**

" **Octavia I need you to calm down."**

" **Where is she?"**

" **I need you to take these pills for me, okay?"**

" **Okay Mama G."** I say taking the pills as fast as I can.

" **I need you to remain calm okay?"**

" **Where is she?"**

 **Clarke's POV:**

" **Babe, I just got a really weird voicemail from O on Raven's phone."**

" **Let me hear?"** I let Lexa listen.

" **What the fuck? That is really weird Clarke."**

" **We need to find them."**

" **Maybe they're pranking you."**

" **I don't think so."**

" **Okay, well let's find them then."**

 _From My Mom: Clarke get Lexa and head over to the hospital now. I already called the school. It's urgent. 10:32am_

What in the actual fuck is going on? Last time she let me out of school early was because…Oh no. Not again.

" **Babe, we have to go. My mom said it's urgent and to go to the hospital."** I say not able to hold the tears from falling down my face.

" **It's okay. Come on I'll drive."**

It takes us seven minutes exactly to get to the hospital. My mom is waiting outside for us.

" **Mom what's going on?"**

" **Clarke, we need to talk about Raven."**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

 **Clarke's POV:**

"Clarke, we need to talk about Raven." This isn't good. I can't stop crying.

" **Clarke. Stay calm."**

" **Mom! How can I stay calm. No one will tell me anything. Where are my friends."**

" **I understand that, but if I'm going to take you to Octavia, I need you to be calm because I can't keep her calm as it is."**

" **Okay mom. I'll try."**

" **She's in critical condition Clarke. You don't have any idea what's happened?"**

" **No mom. All I got was a really weird voicemail on my phone at like 9:20am."**

" **Let me hear it Clarke."**

After she hears the voicemail her facial expression hardens. I can see in her eyes that she's trying not to cry. It must be really bad.

" **I need you to be calm Clarke, I mean it."**

" **Okay mom."**

Walking in I can't see anything, but I can hear her heart monitor. Turning the corner I see that a cop is sitting by her bedside and a nurse is checking her vitals.

" **Clarky!"** Her face is scraped, but not bad. Her leg is broken again. Someone did damage to her.

" **O. What happened?"**

" **I don't know. I can only remember leaving you a voicemail."**

" **I got it pretty girl. I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."** She smiles when I call her pretty girl.

" **Where's Ray, Clarke?"** She's serious now. She called me by my name.

" **Babe I don't know. That's partially why I'm freaked out. As soon as my mom tells me, I'll tell you."**

 **Lexa's POV:**

I didn't get to go into Octavia's room because Abby asked me to stay out with her. She said she needs to talk to me before Clarke comes back out.

" **Lexa I know you're only a child, but because of you Octavia's wounds weren't worse."**

" **What do you mean Abby?"**

" **Octavia put up one hell of a fight according to skin under her nails. She was fighting at least three people."** Damn O. Get it girl.

" **Wow. Okay, so what do you need from me Abby?"**

" **I need you to train Clarke. Like really teach her to defend herself Lexa."**

" **I can do that. What's going on Abby?"**

" **We can't find Raven. There's no trace of her. We can't get ahold of her mom either. The police are doing all they can, but they're getting nowhere right now."** Oh my gosh. This is bad.

" **How can I help?"**

" **I need you to keep Octavia and Clarke safe Lexa. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I need your help."**

" **Of course Abby. Where is Octavia's mom?"**

" **She will be in town within the hour."**

" **Okay. Can I go to crime scene or no?"**

" **It should be cleared now."**

" **I'll be back in thirty minutes Abby. Can you keep Clarke busy?"**

" **Absolutely. Keep me updated."**

I have a feeling whoever did it will still be lingering around Raven's house. I don't even know who would do this to them. It's fucked up. I don't see anything suspicious, no wait. What the fuck. Who is that?

I quietly go to the backyard so I can sneak in the back way. It's a guy. He doesn't look much older than me. What the fuck?

" **Looking for something specific or do you just always raid houses after something bad has happened?"** I say to the shaggy haired boy.

" **Do I know you bitch?"** Who the fuck is he calling a bitch?

" **No, but you're going to bitch."**

" **You don't want to fight me little girl."**

" **We don't have to fight. Tell me why you're here. Why your face is scratched by someone's nails I'm assuming? Strange."**

" **Fuck you. I don't know what you're talking about."**

" **Yeah well the cops should be here any second."** I say lying through my teeth.

" **The cops? Yeah right."**

" **I called them when I saw you rummaging through Raven's room."**

" **Don't you dare say her name you disgusting dyke."**

" **I thought you didn't know me."**

" **I know who you are. You don't know who I am though."**

He's trying to distract me but I won't fall for it. Not this time. He's still running his mouth and I see my opportunity to tackle him. I'm taking it.

" **What the fuck! Get off of me bitch."**

" **Call me bitch one more time."**

" **Costia said you were a bitch. Too bad your girlfriend isn't here. I'm sure I could remind her of the good times we used to have."** He says right before I punch him in the face clearly breaking his nose.

Why the fuck is Clarke's ex and my ex trying to attack Raven and Octavia?

" **How do you know Costia?"**

" **We're fuck buddies and have been for oh I don't know, two years."** Now I'm sick to my stomach. This is who she decided she liked instead of women? Gross.

I'm so upset that he gets away, but not without his wallet. Please for the love go god don't be…

" _ **Finn"**_

" **Are you fucking kidding me?!"** I scream to no one.

" _ **Hey. Are you still in DC? I need a favor. Meet me at midnight?"**_

" _ **I'll be there."**_ Is all she says before cutting the line off.

Blood must have blood.

 **Raven's POV:**

What the fuck is going on? Why am I tied to this post? Why does this seem so familiar?

" **You like? We got it from that show The 100."** Fuck I knew I had seen this before. That voice. It's familiar.

" **Hello Raven. Remember me?"**

" **Finn?!"**

" **Yes that's right. You know I had a run in with Clarke's dykey girlfriend today."**

" **Is that why you have a black eye and broken nose?"**

" **Of course not. The nose, yes. My eye and these scratches however are from that sexy piece of ass that was in your room. What's her name again?"**

" **O."** Is all I can even think of. Now I'm pissed.

" **I swear to God if anyone hurt her, I will kill each and every one of you with my bare hands."**

" **Is that so? Well from where we stand, the only one dying is you."** He says pointing a knife at me.

" **Do you remember this part on the show? I'm going to cut your arms now. Enjoy."**

If I can get my foot out of my boot I can kick him. Come on Raven. You can do this! Yes!

" **Keep talking shit asshole."** I say kicking his face.

" **What the fuck Finn. You said she wouldn't be able to get out of these ropes."** Costia?!

" **Are you fucking kidding me right now?"**

" **Nope. I'm sure Lexa told you about me? I used her for her kisses, then told her I liked boys. I was with him the whole time."**

" **Wow Finn. So this is who you cheated on Clarke with?"**

" **Yup."**

" **So why did you pick me then?"**

" **Because we knew we'd be able to get to Clarke and Lexa if we captured you."**

" **You guys must have a boring sex life if this is what excites you."** I say before getting slapped hard by Costia.

They walk out of the room after she slaps me. How the fuck am I going to get out of this. The rope on my hands is kind of loose. God I hope someone finds me soon. I hope Octavia is safe and okay. Fuck.

 **Lexa's POV:**

" **Anya. Thanks for coming."**

" **Of course. We were best friends."**

" **I know. But I haven't talked to you since my parents died."**

" **It's understandable. I've been waiting for you to contact me."**

" **I appreciate it. You remember Costia?"**

" **Of course I remember that Ice Queen bitch. Why what's going on?"**

" **Look it's a long story, but right now I need to figure out where she is. She has literally kidnapped one of my friends."**

" **What the fuck? How do you know?"**

" **Right before I called you I went to my friend's house to check out the crime scene and I ran into one of the kidnappers. He said Costia was one of the other kidnappers."**

" **Oh wow. Yeah we'll find her. Do we get to fuck her up?"**

" **Fuck yeah."**

" **Let's go."**

This isn't going to take long at all. The two of us are going to annihilate those two sons of bitches.

 **Clarke's POV:**

" **Mom, have you seen Lexa? She was here last night?"**

" **Yeah she went home early this morning."** What the fuck. My mom has never lied to me.

" **Why are you lying?"**

" **I'm not. She did leave early this morning. Around midnight."**

" **Where'd she go?"**

" **Don't worry about it honey."**

What is going on?

" **How is Raven mom?"**

" **She'll be better soon sweetie."**

" **Why didn't I get to see her yesterday?"**

" **She was very tired sweetie."**

" **Stop lying to me mom!"**

" **Okay. Sit down."**

" **Okay, now tell me."**

" **We haven't found Raven."**

" **What?!"**

" **That's where Lexa is."**

Lexa is out there hunting down my friend?

" **She knows who has her."**

" **How?"**

" **She had a run in with one of the kidnappers yesterday."**

" **What? When!"**

" **While you were visiting with Octavia, she went to Raven's to check the crime scene. Finn was there rummaging through Raven's stuff when he and Lexa got into a fight. He also said his fuck buddy Costia was in on it."**

" **Of fucking course. Sorry."**

" **It's fine. I hope Lexa and her friend can handle this."**

" **Me too."**

Fuck. He better not hurt her.

 **Octavia's POV:**

I miss Raven so much. I wish they'd let me see her. They wouldn't even let Clarke see her. At least my mom is here now. Her name is Indra. She's my mom even if no one wants to believe it just because she adopted me after my birth mother was killed. She's had me since I was born. I wonder if she's talked to Ray's mom.

" **Hey mom?"**

" **Yes sweetheart?"**

" **Have you talked to Raven's mom?"**

" **No. Actually I haven't heard back from her."**

" **Weird."**

" **I know. Don't worry they'll find her sweetie. Stop stressing."**

" **They'll find who?"**

" **Her mom sweetheart. Who else?"**

" **Mom, have you seen Raven?"**

" **Hmm what did you say honey?"**

" **Have you seen Raven?"**

" **Oh. No they wouldn't let me."**

Why is my mom so clearly lying to me. Fuck my leg is killing me. I wish I had Raven here. She always makes everything feel better.

 **Raven's POV:**

" **So it looks like you might have company soon little RayRay."**

" **What are you talking about?"**

" **Lexa is on the prowl for you apparently."** Thank God. I knew I'd survive.

" **Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for battle then?"**

" **Oh please. My bodyguard upstairs will handle her. Would you like to see Roan?"**

" **That's his name? Roan?"** I say trying not to laugh.

Then I feel a knife pressing against my neck.

" **I could easily kill you. Be grateful you little bitch."**

" **Oh please. Spare me the bullshit lies."**

" **You guys should really prepare for Lexa."**

" **Shut the fuck up."** She yells before tying a rope around my mouth so I can't speak anymore.

 **Lexa's POV:**

" **This is it Lexa."**

" **Excellent. How shall we do this?"**

" **She has a bodyguard in front. We should start with him."**

" **I got him."**

" **You sure?"**

" **Hell yeah. Once I've got him distracted, head in and find Raven."**

" **Let's do this."**

" **Thank you Anya."**

" **Stop thanking me."**

" **Okay. Be safe."**

" **You too. Now let's go."**

 **Abby's POV:**

" **Mama G have you heard any news on Raven's condition."**

" **No sweetie."**

" **Okay."**

" **Sorry sweetie."**

" **Indra can I have a minute with you?"**

" **Of course Abby. Be right back Octavia."**

I don't say anything until I'm 100% sure Octavia can't hear us.

" **So Lexa has found Raven."**

" **Oh my god. That's great."**

" **Yes. Raven's condition is very bad. She's being transported here now as we speak. It's not looking too good for her."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **The kids that took her messed her up. Lexa said she has knife cuts everywhere and she's lost a lot of blood. She also can't walk. They damaged one of her legs so bad that she can't feel it."**

" **Oh my god."**

" **Let's not say anything to Octavia just yet."**

" **Absolutely not."**

Indra says before walking back to Octavia's room. I'm just glad she's alive. And that little bitch will finally go to jail. Finn too. That piece of shit. The bodyguard Roan, I think is what Lexa called him. And John Murphy. He is one that I could definitely see doing this.

" **Clarke!"**

" **Where is she mom?!"**

" **Who sweetie?"**

" **Lexa!"**

" **She'll be here shortly."**

" **Is she okay mom?"**

" **Some bumps and bruises. That's all. Raven however is in bad shape."**

I wipe the tears from her face.

" **Why don't you go see Octavia while we wait."**

" **Okay."**

How can kids be so damn mean today. These four girls are nothing but sweet, kind hearted, smart girls. It can't just be because they're gay.

" **Dr. Griffin, she's here."**

" **Let me see her. Now!"**

" **Mama G? How is O?"**

" **She's okay Raven. Let me get you stable then I'll bring her to you."**

" **Okay."**

After an hour of assessment, we came to the conclusion that her leg would need to be amputated at the knee. Someone shot her in the leg. Who does that?

" **Mama G please! Don't take my leg. Please!"**

" **We have no other choice Raven."**

" **Can't we just permanently brace it like on that show? The feeling lost in my leg could come back."**

" **We'll see sweetie. Just relax for now."**

" **Okay."**

" **Mom how is she?"**

" **She's okay for now."**

" **Can I see her?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Lexa can we speak?"**

" **What's up Abby?"**

" **Thank you."** Is all I say before I start crying while hugging her.

" **I appreciate everything you've done."**

" **I'd do it for anyone."**

" **Well thank you."**

" **Can I see Octavia?"**

" **Of course."**

 **Clarke's POV:**

" **Ray!"** I say crying while hugging her.

" **Hey Griff. I missed you. How is she?"**

" **Better than you. How's your leg?"**

" **It's okay. I'm more concerned with seeing Octavia."**

" **I'll see what I can do."**

" **Thanks Griff."**

Twenty minutes later I had Octavia wheel chaired into Raven's room. It was like a movie scene seeing them reunited.

" **I love you Octavia. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you better."**

" **Stop. I love you."** O says before kissing Raven hard.

" **Look O, we're twins."** She says pointing at their legs.

" **I'm going to head out guys. See you in the morning."**

" **Bye Griff. Tell Lexa I said thank you again."**

" **Bye Clarky."**

" **I will. Love you guys."**

" **Love you."** They say at the same time.

I tell my mom bye before heading home.

" **Hey babe. What're you doing here?"**

" **I missed you."**

" **Raven said thank you again."**

" **Do you want to know what happened?"**

" **Yes please."**

 **Lexa's POV:**

" _After ten minutes of fighting with Roan, I finally got him to the ground and unconscious. When I went inside, Anya was fighting Costia while Raven just held Finn in a chokehold. I had already called the police, so we just needed to hold them a little longer. Unfortunately we didn't know there was a fourth. He attacked me from behind while I was making sure Raven was okay. He and I fought for maybe five minutes but the cops showed up. They arrested Roan first. When they came inside we had the other three pinned. They interviewed all three of us. Me, Anya, and Raven. Raven couldn't walk so I carried her upstairs so they could get her on a gurney. Costia tried saying she was the victim. None of the boys spoke at all. They accepted their defeat."_

I say finishing the memory/flashback.

" **You are so incredible and incredibly stupid."** She says before kissing me.

" **I had to do something."**

" **Thank you Lexa."**

" **I would've killed them if it was you."**

" **I know."**

" **Let's go inside."**

" **Yes let's."** She says pulling me inside by my shirt.

After hours of making love, we finally fell asleep. Watching her sleep reminds me of how beautiful life is. She is the very definition of perfection. I would do anything for this precious woman. The most beautiful creature I've ever encountered. I would do anything to keep her safe and make sure no one ever does what was done to Raven and Octavia. That's a promise.


End file.
